Piecing Her Together
by vampandwolflover
Summary: What if there was someone for Bella besides Jacob? What if she helped her through it all? Chapter 1 explains it all. This starts after Twilight in August. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except Amy and Abby. Next book is Keeping It Together.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Away

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Getting Away**_

_**Abby Point of View**_

I missed California beyond belief. I had always been a girl who enjoyed warm weather, days at the beach, flying kites in the park with my sister, Amy. But I realized that life in Los Angeles was in no way good for her. I did not want her to grow up where there was constant ciaos.

My boyfriend had just been shot. He had never done drugs, had a single drop of alcohol, he had perfect grades, he was on the varsity football team, and he loved my sister like his own. And most importantly he cared about me. If I had to cancel a date because my sister was sick he understood, and then brought over a teddy bear, a get well soon card, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Even though she was just sick with the common cold. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. And then he was taken away. The main reason for moving was to get away from the bad memories. He was shot one day as we were walking to pick up my sister from school. He was not in a gang, but the members of a gang accidently shot him. I held him in my arms and watched him bleed to death. The last words he said to me were, "Don't forget me, but move on. There is someone out there for you. Go find him. I was only part of your life. But you were all of mine. Be happy again. Take care of yourself and Amy. I will always love you." That day, Amy and I sat in my bed and cried. We went through about four boxes of tissues, two gallons of ice cream, and five sappy movies. The next day we started to look for a new place to live.

I was eighteen, and held the custody of my five-year-old sister, Amy. My parents had died in a car crash. They loved us both and that was another unbearable event. I was sixteen, became emancipated, and took custody of Amy. She was the most important person in my life. And I was going to make her life better. After I went to court and did my part in putting the gang members away, I decided to take my sister somewhere she could be safe. We were moving to Forks, Washington. My mom had a brother named Charlie. He was ten years older than she was, and they did not talk very often. Maybe once a year, but often times not even that. When my parents died, I tried to keep in touch with him. I called him every three months and sent him Christmas cards, but that was it. Charlie was the Chief of Police. We were moving into the house next to his. Apparently his daughter Bella had moved in a little bit before us.

It was August and it gave us just enough time to move in and get settled before school started. It was my senior year and it was Amy's time to start first grade. We moved in quickly. There was an extra room where we put all of our stuff. We were painting our rooms today.

"Amy, you sure you want your room pink?"

"For sure! I want to have a princess room! Can you paint a pretty castle on the wall like you did in our old house?" She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Now let's get to work." We painted the room in no time at all. We were professional painters. NOT! But we were good. We let the pink in her room dry while we worked on my room. It was going to be a lavender color. Once my room was finished we went back to Amy's room. I started on the intricate design of the castle as Amy watched. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy yelled and flew down stairs. I continued to paint knowing it would be Charlie at the door. He called earlier to let us know he was going to check on us and see how we were doing.

"Wow, this is a really good paint job. You guys should start a business." Charlie said with a whistle. I set my paint brush down and went to hug him.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie, it's good to see you." I really was glad to be able to be around family. I loved my sister with all my heart but seeing family was good for the soul. "How's Bella? I haven't seen her since we were in diapers. So I guess that doesn't really count because I don't even remember that."

"She's good. She is over at the Cullen's house as we speak. She is dating Edward Cullen." He said that trying not to include too much distaste.

"I'm happy for her. Will she be home later? Because I want to introduce her to Amy." And I also wanted to see her myself.

"Yeah, she's coming home for dinner. Edward is too. You two are welcome to come over." He offered.

"Count us in." I said and went back to my painting. Amy and Charlie struck up a conversation for the longest time. I sat there in my own world, painting away. After about two hours Charlie left and Amy continued to talk to me. When I finished the Castle I wrote in purple lettering _Where Fantasies Become Reality_ above the spot where her bed would be. We cleaned up the painting supplies, and then we cleaned up ourselves. I helped Amy shampoo her hair as she talked about her imaginary prince charming, Embry. It was really cute that she still had fun in life after all that had happened to us. I dried her off, put her hair in a French braid, and she went down stairs to read a book from the Magic Tree House series. I taught her how to read because she kept wondering what I was doing all the time with books. She became completely enamored with the idea of a world with in something so small. I took a shower and slipped on some clothes. I went and looked at the stuff in our extra room with dismay. There was no way I would be able to move the furniture. The movers put it in that room in the first place. Amy and I slept on the couch last night. But I did not want to keep doing that. I'd have to get Charlie and someone else to help me move it all. I went down stairs and helped Amy into her rain coat. I eased into mine and we walked outside. I locked the door, and then we raced to Charlie's house. There were their cars parked out front: a Volvo, Truck, and a Police Cruiser. Edward and Bella must already be back, I assumed. We knocked on the door and Charlie yelled to us that the door was open. We walked in and hung our coats up. We walked into the living room to find Charlie watching football.

"What is this?" Amy asked Charlie and pointed at the football game.

"Are you asking what football is?" He asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, we don't have cable Charlie. We have a television but it only lets us watch movies." I reasoned.

"Then I'm going to have to teach Amy all about football." He started, and then dove right in. He told her everything about football. I walked into the kitchen to find everything on the counter to make dinner. Apparently we would be having spaghetti, but Bella and Edward had not arrived home, yet. Just their cars.

"Charlie, where's Bella?"

"She's still at the Cullens. Edward's sister picked them up this morning so that they could go play baseball." He hollered back.

"Do you mind if I start making dinner?"

"Knock yourself out." I started cooking like crazy. By the time I finished I saw a jeep pull up to the house. Two people hopped out, and I assumed they were Bella and Edward. The boy sitting in the driver's seat could only be described as a big muscle guy. He drove off once they slipped out of the car. They walked to the front door and came into the house.

"Charlie, I'm home!" Bella exclaimed. They put there jackets in the closet and came into the kitchen. "Abby! It's so good to see you!" Bella said and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you too. I hope you don't mind but I started making dinner."

"Not at all. Abby this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is my cousin, Abby." Bella introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand. It was slightly cold, but assumed it was because of the weather. He looked gorgeous. Not in a way that I wanted him, but more in a way that I couldn't deny he had handsome features. "Hey, Amy! I want you to meet Bella and Edward." I requested her presence. She merrily skipped into the room and came up beside me. I picked her up and settled her on my hip. She may have been five, but I would always want to hold her like this. "Amy this is your cousin, Bella. And this is her boyfriend Edward."

She squirmed out of my embrace, got on the ground, and curtsied in front of them and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Edward and Lady Bella. I'm Princess Amy." She said playing her game.

Edward and Bella both played along, he bowed and she curtsied. "It's is such an honor to meet you princess." They played along.

"Queen Abby, is the feast ready?" Amy asked me politely.

"It is princess, as soon as you wash your hands." She skipped to the sink and I helped her up so she could wash her hands. Her height gave her a slight disadvantage. Once she finished cleansing her hands we all sat around the table and ate spaghetti. Except Edward, he was apparently on a special diet. Bella asked us how the move was going. Amy told her about the painting session today. She and Edward planned to come over afterward and see it. Once we finished eating, Charlie washed the dishes and the rest of us walked over to our house. We ventured up to Amy's room and they both ogled at my Castle painting.

"This is absolutely amazing! How long did it take you?" Bella questioned.

"A couple hours. No biggie. The real issue is getting all the furniture into our rooms. We had the movers but all of it in the spare room. And I can't lift it all alone."

"My brother's and I can come over tomorrow and help move it." Edward offered.

"That would be amazing. Thank you." And then I noticed Amy trying to hide a yawn. "I guess it's time for bed, Princess Amy."

"No! Please! I'm having too much," She yawned again, "fun… Okay, I'll go to bed." She said and went to change into pajamas and brush her teeth. I said goodbye to Bella and Edward. Then I went back upstairs to help Amy get ready for bed. I did the same. I felt exhausted. We went downstairs and read for half an hour and fell asleep with the worlds of a magic wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Family

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting the Family… Clan**_

_**Abby Point of View**_

I awoke due to the chill in the house. I gazed out the window to find that the rain continued to pour. I eased myself off of the pullout bed, which Amy and I made to sleep on. I was careful not to wake Amy from her peaceful dreams. I slithered over to the thermostat to turn on the heater. The digital screen read that it was forty degrees Fahrenheit in the house. I cranked the heater up to sixty and then floated to the kitchen. I pulled out everything of the refrigerator to make French toast. I also put on some water to boil so I could have my citrus tea. I hated the taste of coffee. Tea had always felt more comforting to me and seemed to make me more alert than coffee ever did without giving me the low from the lack of caffeine afterwards. I started to cook the French toast without the sense of mind to what I was really doing. It was routine now. What I was truly pondering was what Amy and I were going to do after we devoured breakfast. The living room and garage were still filled with boxes. And we had yet to paint the bathroom and the spare bedroom. I also was at a loss as to what the spare bedroom would become. Could it be a library for mine and Amy's books? Could we go and buy some comfortable chairs, proper lamps, and bookshelves to complete the room? As I flipped the toast, the appearance of the room formulated in my head. The room could also be the room in which we put my art supplies. In our old house I had always painted in the garage. But it would be too cold to paint in the garage, and we certainly had the space. It was perfect. The room had plenty of natural lighting and faced the south. It was perfect. It would now be the _Fantasy Room_. Where all of our dreams and imaginations became reality within the confines of my art and our books. And who knew, maybe Amy had a secret creative talent that we had yet to discover. Or maybe it was there and I just had not realized it until now? Her stories, fairytales, adventures, could all be created into novels. Of course she was too young to write a full fledged novel, but she could tell me her stories and I would type them for her. And then she could expand on them as she chose to do so. Wow! I was getting ahead of myself. The hour had not even become nine and my plan for the rest of our lives was already being laid. As I finished concocting the French toast, Amy started to stir. She drowsily walked into the kitchen and came to hug me good morning. She wrapped her arms around my leg for support, seeing as how she was not able to keep her eyes open, let alone support herself. I slipped the toast on to two plates. I picked up Amy off the ground and set her on my hip. I retrieved the milk from the refrigerator and poured us each a glass. I snatched our vitamins and set them next to the glasses of milk. I then took the hot water of the stove and emptied it into my mug and let the tea bag's contents flow into the water. I set Olivia down in the chair at the table and made her put her napkin in her lap. Once her nose smelled the fumes coming of the toast her eyes shot open and she started to devour the breakfast.

"Slow down, Princess. The food isn't going to walk off. It's okay to breathe between bites." I commented as I took my seat and began eating my own breakfast.

"Sissy, what are we going to do today?" Amy questioned after we had both finished our meals and as I washed dishes.

"Edward and his brothers are going to come over and help us move the furniture in an hour. Once we move that, we could finish unpacking and paint the spare room and bathroom. I think that might take most of our day. At least until two o'clock." I commented.

"What are we going to paint the spare room? What is it going to be?"

"It's going to be our _Fantasy Room_. Where I can paint, and where we can both read, and where you can create all of your wildest dreams. How does that sound?" I asked. Her opinion mattered because if she did not like that idea then we would change the room to something else.

"Brilliant! I'm going to go brush my teeth and change into my painting clothes." She responded. And with that she ran off to change. I finished cleaning up and went to get ready myself. I changed into my painting shirt, a pair of jeans, and converse. I tied my hair back so there would be as little change in color of my hair. I embarked to the bathroom to rid my teeth or syrup. Amy started doing the same task just before I did. I put her hair in a ponytail and we went to get the paint. The bathroom was going to be a beach. We set up the entire bathroom and got to work. Well, I started painting. Amy told me about what her ideas for her stories. She thought of the same thing I had earlier. The idea of me typing up her stories as she told them to me. She also wanted me to give her typing lessons and teach her how to use the computer for typing stories. At about ten thirty when the door bell rang. Amy and I walked downstairs after I washed my hands. I opened to door to find Edward, and two other boys standing there. The muscular one from the jeep yesterday and a thinner one with blonde hair stood behind Edward.

"Thanks for coming over to help us move the furniture. I'm Abby and this is my sister, Amy."

"It's our pleasure to help. This is my brother, Emmett, and my other brother, Jasper. What do you need us to move?" Edward asked jumping straight to the task at hand.

"The furniture is in the spare room and the garage. Let me show you where I want it." I journeyed the garage. "All of the furniture in here that is white or labeled Amy goes to her pink room. And anything with an oak finish or labeled Abby should be put in the lavender room. The rest can stay here, for now. There are also boxes in the spare bedroom upstairs that can be sorted into our rooms as well. Thank you guys again so much for the help." Amy and I traveled back up stairs to the bathroom to get back to work. T let the intricate design of the beach we had in California flow through my fingertips, out of the paintbrush, and on to the bathroom wall. Amy and I cleaned up the paint and placed the supplies in the spare Fantasy Room. We journeyed over to Amy's room to find the boys setting down the last of the furniture. "Wow, that was fast! You guys are amazing."

"No big deal, where do you want us t put each piece of furniture?" Emmett asked.

"The head of the bed should be placed underneath the quote on the wall. And then the rest is up to Amy to decide." I ended and gestured for Amy to start.

"Can I have the nightstand put next to the bed on your left? And the dresser put across from the bed directly? And have my toy chest put in the corner next to my closet? And my book shelf next to the dresser on the left?" She asked making each remark a question not knowing whether or not they would be able to do so.

"Of course, Princess Amy," Jasper said with a bow, making her face light up. She encircled her arms around his neck in a hug just as he bent over in the bow. As he stood up he took Amy with him. I surprised myself by letting out a little giggle.

"I think Queen Alice might be jealous you moved on to a younger woman, Jasper." Emmett commented and I started laughing even harder. Once I caught my breath I started to speak.

"Who's Alice?" I questioned as I lift Amy off of Jasper.

"She's Jasper's girlfriend and my sister. You see we are adopted and Jasper and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie are twins. Their names are actually Hale." Edward explained.

"That's really fantastic that your parents took you all in. I doubt I could ever handle five teenagers. I can barely handle one five-year-old." I commented and tickled Amy making her giggle the most adorable melody. As this conversation occurred the boys moved the furniture, to the exact location of Amy's desire. And they complete the task with such ease. It was strange, mainly because even the movers, whom move furniture for a living, had some difficulty moving the furniture. So these boys had unbelievable strength and were cold to the touch. Not that uncommon to have those features. Right? We all adventured over to my room except Amy. She had the task of jumping on her princess bed at the moment.

"Can I have the bed up against that corner so that the bed is facing the bed, the desk against the opposite corner, the dresser with the mirror on top next to the desk, and the bookshelf against the inner wall facing the bed?" My statement turned into a question just as Amy's had.

"Our pleasure. That reminds me; Alice wanted me to invite you and Amy over this afternoon to meet the rest of the family. Bella is coming over at about the same time with Edward. You could follow them over." Jasper offered.

"That sounds perfect. Princess Amy? Could you come here?" I requested. And with in a flash she was in my room. "Would Princess Amy like to venture over to the Cullen Castle?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! And Abby, where are my dress up clothes? I want to play in my new room." My little sister questioned.

"Let's play dress up once the boys leave, and once we finish unpacking. So that way you have your entire collection princess tools where you want them." I offered. She nodded and skipped back to her castle. I looked back over to find the boys finished with the furniture.

"You guys are better than the movers. Thank you. So what time should Amy and I ready to come over?" I thanked as we walked down the stairs.

"Be ready at one o'clock. And Amy can come in her dress up clothes if she wants." Edward offered knowing I would have a hard time dragging her out the door unless she had her dress on.

"You must read minds if you know that she wouldn't leave unless she was wearing one of her dresses. We'll be ready at one. See you then." And the boys walked out the door. Edward walked over to Bella's house as Jasper and Emmett walked to the jeep. I went to the garage and found some more boxes that went in our rooms. The boxes of books, formal clothing, and bathroom supplies were all in the garage. I carried about ten boxes up stairs. One at a time of course. It occurred to me that I would not time to unpack more than ten. I placed each of my novels in the appropriate place on my shelves. I placed them in order by favoritism. Some of my books had autographs from the authors and I had a special place for those. Those books were in a glass case that fit on the bookshelf, but kept those books pristine. I do realize that is a tad bit odd, but I wanted the books to last as long as I lived. I then opened up the box with the formal clothing. I took each dress one by one and put them in my walk-in-closet. One was my mom's wedding dress. Another was my prom dress. A third was the dress I wore to my boyfriend's funeral, and my parent's. I then broke down into tears. Amy came wandering into the closet, gave me a hug, and she sat in my arms. After about five minutes Amy wiped away my tears and then she pulled me up the best she could. I stood up, wiped away the remaining tears, and we strolled out of the closet hand-in-hand. She led me to the formal box and pulled out a dress that I had not worn in a year and a half. It was blue and brought out the color in my eyes. She made me put on the dress and a tiara. She did the same with one of her dresses. It was pink and short and truly made her appear as a princess. We played for about an hour. Being around her brightened my day. Someone so pure and good could not be denied happiness, and she wanted for me to be happy. I became happy because she was happy. The world could not seem any better. Both of us unpacked the rest of the boxes that I had brought up. I changed back into normal clothing and Amy decided to continue wearing her dress and tiara. People often think children are beyond adorable when they like to play dress up outside of the house. I made her slip into a jacket because it was too frigid to wear for her to be dressed in less clothing. I packed a bag of spare clothes for her and myself, a first-aid kit-kids scrape their knee then you give them a Band-Aid and a kiss and they are back running around a second later as if it never happened- and some snacks incase Amy was hungry. I threw in my cell phone and we strolled out the door. I looked to my right and gazed upon Edward and Bella slipping into her truck. That happened to be beyond perfect timing. Amy and I rushed to the car from the porch, which kept us dry. Once we were in the car she strapped her self in to her booster seat and I guided my seat belt over my chest and locked it in place. My car was a Lexus hybrid. It had great gas mileage and was the perfect size for a party of two, one of which was five. I followed Bella's ancient truck all the way out of town. Her car turned off of the road and if I had been driving alone I most likely would have not seen that turn off. We reached our stop at the end of the driveway and we came up to this house. It was about three stories, and was white. It reminded me of the house that the boy built for his girl in the book Notebook. I cried when I watched the movie and when I read the book. I opened my door and then opened the door to the back seat to retrieve Amy. She continued to look at the house awe struck. Her gaze never left one window. I could see clearly through it but failed to see anything there. Amy shook herself out of her trance and wrapped her arms around my neck. I again settled her on my hip, grabbed the pack, and strolled towards the house. The rain continued to pour in Forks, but at the Cullen's house it simply drizzled. Edward and Bella were waiting, with their arms around each other, at the front door. I would commit that to memory for a painting. Nothing painted better than true love. And boy did they have it. They had so much it was bursting from every smile, glance, and movement. They would be my main subjects from now on.

"I may have to warn you. My family can be quite overwhelming. Just prepare yourself." Edward suggested and then opened the door. His entire family stood in a greeting line waiting to meet us. Strangest moment ever! "This is my mother, Esme, and my father Carlisle." Edward introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen," I started but they quickly interrupted me.

"Please call me Esme," the mother said.

"And call me Carlisle. How did you know I was a doctor?" He questioned.

"You're coat is on the couch with your name on it."

"You're quite observant." He commented.

"Thank you. My name is Abby, and this is my sister Amy. I'm Bella's cousin on her dad's side of the family." I concluded. I moved on to the rest of the family after Amy and I received welcoming hugs from both Carlisle and Esme. Next in line stood a stunning blonde with Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist. "You must be Rosalie."

"I am, and this is your sister, Amy." I nodded.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Queen Rosalie." My sister curtsied showing her dress. Rosalie did the same. I could not help but notice the desire in Rosalie's eyes to have a child and how meeting Amy had opened up doors for her to at least enjoy a child around her. We both received ice cold hugs from Emmett and Rosalie. We then moved on to an ecstatic little pixy looking girl and Jasper.

"And you must be Alice." I said to the pixy.

"Yes, I am, it's so nice to meet you both." Alice greeted. Amy and I received our last hugs from Alice and Jasper.

Then Amy asked a question no one had been ready for, "How long have you guys been vampires?"


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Realization**_

I stood there absolutely shocked. It all hit me like a brick wall. The special diet, the strength, cold temperature; all of it made me realize how like vampires they really were.

"Well this conversation came soon then I expected." Alice started. "Let's take a seat." She suggested and we all moved to the couches. I sat next to Bella with Amy on my lap. Oddly enough I had not one ounce of fear in my body, only curiosity.

"How is it that a five-year-old could figure out what we were with only knowing us less than a day?" Emmett commented.

"Children are more observant than anyone. People tend to be themselves around children because they are so innocent. And then they take not of what they see. Amy notices much more than you or I do." I then nudged for Amy to start her explanation.

"I just read a book about vampires. It was not scary at all, just a fantasy book about a vampire falling in love with a boy that lived next door. But it told me a lot about typical vampires. You guys are strong, you live in Forks because of lack of sunlight, Edward didn't eat the pizza last night at dinner because he is on a special diet, you are all cold like you have spent the last hour in the snow, and you are fast. When we came up to the house I saw Alice race by the upstairs window. Like sissy said, I'm observant because people don't suspect a kid of being there to see things they shouldn't. And I have a wide imagination. I have room to think about all of this. But I have a feeling that you won't hurt us intentionally." Amy concluded.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because Bella knows and she is comfortable around them. I knew she knew because when I asked about how long they had been vamps she seemed to be in shock of me finding out not them being vampires." Amy had come to a very logical conclusion. At least I knew I was raising her right in that department.

"We wouldn't dream of hurting you little Amy, or your sister. We're vegetarians." Rosalie comforted.

"I thought vegetarians ate vegetables. Vampires can't eat vegetables." Amy's curiosity and mine were at the same thought.

"We drink animal blood. We're the vampire version of a vegetarian." Alice added.

"Getting back to my first question how old are you all?"

"From oldest to youngest Carlisle, Jasper, myself, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. We aren't sure about were Alice fits in, yet. I'm over a century old." Edward responded.

"That is beyond awesome!" I responded. We all started laughing and then Amy and I continued to ask questions. After about an hour of interrogations, Rosalie and Alice went to play make over with Amy, Carlisle went to work, Esme started to cook lunch for the humans, Edward and Bella went to his room to do who knows what, Jasper and Emmett started to play poker. I wanted in.

"Do you mind if I play?" I asked coming up to their poker table.

"Not at all. We are playing with real money but we'll start you off with about five hundred dollars worth of chips free of charge.' Emmett stated. And he dealt me in.

"I should warn you, I know poker better than anyone you have ever met." I suggested.

"I doubt that; remember my sister can read the future. She can kick anyone's behind." Emmett reminded me. But I did not need reminding. I knew that she could read the future and I still knew I could be better than her. With in an hour, Emmett was out of money and Jasper decided to stop playing being wise enough to not lose all of his money. I had Emmett cash the chips and hand over the wad of money that now belonged to me. I gave him back a grand knowing that I should pay for the money I started with and give a little interest. I then let Emmett sulk and play video games with Jasper. I journeyed upstairs and went to the room that had the most amounts of giggling and laughter coming from behind its door. I opened the door to find Rosalie and Alice dressing up Amy. She looked beyond happy. To have endless amounts of clothes in her size already at their house perplexed me. Alice and her seeing the future probably knew and went shopping for those clothes in advanced. Alice and Rosalie were taking snapshots of Amy as she performed for them in a fashion show. I suggested we go downstairs and the human eat the meal Esme had made. As we journeyed downstairs, Alice knocked on Edward's door and told them to come downstairs for lunch. We all sat around the table, three of us eating, and making jokes and snide remarks about each other. You would have thought we had been a family from the beginning. Alice and I got into a conversation about the house and I told her about how we had been decorating it. She said she wanted to come over today and help. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Amy and I decided to go back to our house and finish unpacking. We drove in separate cars so Esme, Rosalie, and Alice would be able to drive themselves home. Once we arrived at the house Alice commented how we need a paint job.

"We just moved in Alice. The house isn't going to look perfect in just a day. And besides, I'm trying to budget myself on what we spend on improving the house." I needed to be conscious with the money because although I had the desire for the job and the determination to find one, there would be no possible way I would throw away money at the drop of a hat.

"Can we paint it for you tonight?" Alice asked looking beyond excited.

"Sure, as long as it's simple and you don't wake Amy in the process, have at it." We strolled into the house and all hung up our coats in the hall closet. Amy pulled Rosalie up to her room while the rest of us went to the garage. Esme and Alice flew around Bella and me as they started to unpack. I picked up a box of old photographs and carried them to the living room. Bella and I unwrapped each frame and then set the photograph in a place of my choosing. Some ended up on the mantle, others on the tables next to the couches, and a few had been placed on the shelves among our books. I had unpacked those books the day prior to this one. I held in my sobs as I looked at a picture of Amy, Greg (my deceased boyfriend) and me at the beach. I remember it as if it was yesterday. The sun warmed my skin, the sand molded around my feet, the water flowed alongside me, and Amy's hands intertwined with one of mine and one of Greg's. We spent hours in the sun warmed water. At some point we sat on our towels to let our skin absorb the sun's rays. On that bright and pleasant day, Greg asked me to marry him after high school. That day was one of my favorite memories of my existence. The ring he gave me, the one he spent his life savings on, the one that was a symbol of our love that would never die, rested on my ring finger. I quickly busied myself with something else to save the reminiscing for later. Bella and I hung the curtains in the windows, rearranged the couches, placed paintings of mine on the walls, and then stepped back to praise our work. The room was yellow. The art pieces on the walls were different flowers and trees I had painted from California. Those paintings only popped more because of the yellow color I had painted on the walls days earlier. Forks would be an interesting subject to paint mainly because it consisted of greenery. Green drapes that fell to the floor exaggerated the rain forest outside the windows. The blue couches made me feel as though I was on a cloud and could drift away with ease in my own thoughts. It was about four o'clock when Amy, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme descended the stairs.

"You are officially moved in! Anything left in boxes would be decorations for the holidays." Alice exclaimed.

"How should we celebrate?" I questioned.

"By decorating more!" Alice replied. "Esme and I are going to drive to the painting store to pick up paint for our job tonight. See you in an hour!" She said walking out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked me.

"I have no idea. What do you feel like doing?" I questioned my little sister.

"Let's make sugar cookies! And then we can decorate them!" She exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen. She tried to pull herself on to the counter tops, therefore giving her the ability to reach the cook books. Rosalie quickly came to her aid and lifted her up, granting her the height she lacked. After the recipe was found, Rosalie flew around the room grabbing ingredients and utensils as Amy shouted the instructions. Bella and I sat on stools conversing about random subjects. She told me about school and the class I could take my senior year. I had completed nearly all of the classes recommended for seniors at my previous school. This year my only classes would be Physical Education, English, Painting, and Art History. I had completed my math and sciences in summer school over the years. My sophomore year I was in a class with seniors. I, frankly, wanted to get science and math over with. Those subjects were interesting but left me with no creative outlet. So I finished them off. Because school ended early for me I'd have time to find a part time job. Now that I realized it, I could have a full time job and Rosalie could babysit. I would have to apply for a job before I started making hasty decisions. But a full time job definitely became a possibility now.

The room smelled deliciously mouth watering. I could almost taste the sugar cookies now. Melting in my mouth. Even though Rosalie just pulled them out of the oven and was not letting the cool, I would have to wait until Amy decorated one for me. Bella and I distracted ourselves from the warm, soft, sweet cookies by striking up a conversation about birthdays. Amy's and hers were coming up. I had a week until the date of Amy's sixth birthday. August 31st was the big day, while Bella's day was two weeks later, exactly, September 13th. Alice most likely had something planned already due to her future-seeing abilities. Then she would know I wanted in.

Amy handed Bella and I our cookies and we enjoyed them with a cold glass of milk. Then Alice and Esme walked in the door. She reported that she left the paint supplies outside and they would we working on it as soon as everyone on the street was asleep. They did not want anyone seeing them paint faster than the speed of light. That would blow their cover faster than Amy figured it out. Amy, Bella, and I made ourselves dinner while Alice, Esme, Rosalie talked. Once we finished eating Rosalie took Amy upstairs to ready herself for bed and be able to hear a bedtime story. I washed dishes in the company of my cousin. I wished that we had spent more time together as kids. But that was in the past, and I decided to live in the moment and enjoy her presence now. We laughed, joked, and had a bubble fight. Then we were quieted by Rosalie because Amy had just fallen asleep. She joined the already working Alice and Esme on the painting job. I said goodnight to Bella as she left for her own home. I then scurried upstairs. I slipped into pajamas, brushed my teeth, and then unwillingly fell into the world of dreams. Unwillingly, because my reality was finally better than my fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4 Princess of Forks

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Princess of Forks**_

Amy's birthday was today. Rosalie took her to the beach, with Emmett, while the water was still warm. Well, warm enough. Alice and I were at the Cullen House decorating. Pink streamer's hung from the walls, ceiling, chairs, tables, and piano. Alice was flying around, literally. My partner in crime was the helium tank and a bag of balloons. I would look down, tie one balloon, look up and gaze upon a dozen more spots in the room covered in pink. With the way Alice was acting, you'd think she was on crack. I mean aside from the vampire speed. When I finished the balloons, the pixy sent me to my car for the presents I brought with me. Once I stepped inside with boxes in my arms, I felt the weight lifted and noticed Alice was bent over the table wrapping them in a color matching the rest of the room. Presents of all sizes overflowed in that corner of the room. Felling helpless, I tip-toed towards the kitchen to converse with Esme. The cake was being frosted. It stood at least two feet tall. The shape was a castle. But not just any castle, a pink one, with a princess figurine and a prince charming at the base, fighting a dragon. The Cullen family never does anything halfway, I assumed.

"They never stop aging do they?" I asked, and then laughed realizing her adopted children did stop aging.

"In most cases," She added joining in the humor. She then sighed and I could feel the sorrow in the room.

"Why so sullen?" I worried.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but I only wish I could enjoy a child running around and growing up. I'm ecstatic to have Amy around, as is Rosalie. But I think we would both enjoy having to take care of a child from day one." I felt sympathy for Esme as I remembered her story of how she became the way she is today.

"Why don't you adopt? And I do not mean teenagers. Why not adopt a baby? There are plenty of children in the world without parents who would provide a home for them, or care for them, or would praise them as you would."

"I've thought about it, but then I've always wondered what living in a house full of vampires would do to a child. And would a child be able to understand what vampires are? Or that they need to keep a secret?" She replied, obviously having put serious thought into this.

"Children keep secrets from their parents all the time. If they knew they would be in trouble for telling they would take the secret to the grave. And they don't have to know about it until a certain age. You could even let them guess on their own. Amy figured it out when she first met you and she's five. I'm sure your child would discover what you are much sooner. Especially if you didn't hide certain attributes. Like the speed or strength or sparkling."

"That's very insightful. Not having lived with a child makes me clueless as to what they think like and how they act." Then she was silent. I realize what her next thought would be.

"Don't think that you would have no maternal instincts, or would not know how to raise a child. You have raised five children for years. It may not have been from birth but they feel the presence of a mother. Because they listen to what you have to say and feel the caring love that radiates from you." And with those words her face brightened and her mood became joyful once more.

"Thank you for those kind words. You are a very persuasive person and I mean that with the most admiration." She said and busied herself with the cake, again. But this time she could only be happy as she did so. I decided to leave her to her artwork and traveled back to the living room and help Alice. The room looked nearly finished. A table opposite of the presents was the cake table. Pink existed in the napkins, plates, and silverware. The cake would be the finishing touch on that table. I then noticed the TV was turned on. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were enjoying the movie Little Mermaid. I slid into the spot next to Emmett.

"How was the beach?" I questioned Emmett.

"It was great. Amy is a blast to be around!" He sounded extremely giddy.

"I think we all enjoy having a kid around because they view the world differently and make it brighter. And Emmett enjoys spending time with her even more because she participates in his shenanigans." Edward commented. I started to worry what kind of trouble those two would venture into. "Don't worry Abby. I bet Rosalie is keeping them both in control. Speaking of which, Amy is up stairs with Rosalie getting ready. We have about ten minutes according to Alice. She'd say it herself but she's too busy." And then I noticed the slight flicker of movement across the room.

"Alice you are doing too much! She's going to expect this every birthday from now on." I complained.

"Then we'll just have to do this every year!" She retorted, while going crazy with even more decorations.

"This is still too much! She's six! She'd be happy as long as you are all here to eat the cake with her. Well, watch her eat the cake." And we all erupted with laughter. My eyes trailed back to the movie. "Why are you watching the Little Mermaid?" To see four teenagers-three of which were multiple decades old- watching a Disney Princess movie had to be the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

"Because Amy started talking about different Disney Princesses, and I have never seen the movies. To be able to talk to her about this I have to watch all of the movies." Emmett replied and I busted with laughter yet again. Everyone else watched the movie in awe. Bella too! "How is it that all of you have never watched the Disney movies? That's like never watching Star Wars! Or never reading Romeo and Juliet! Disney movies are classics. I guess you will all just have to study up. Because a five-year-olds' life revolves around Disney." I ended and we all continued to watch Prince Eric and Princess Ariel fall in love. Then the TV went black. Alice stood at next to it telling us to stand. I turned around to see Rosalie at the top of the stairs with a horn. Carlisle and Esme appeared at my side.

Rosalie tooted the horn. "Now presenting Princess Amy of Forks," she announced formally. Amy came up to the top of the stairs in a pink floor length dress. A tiara fitted her head as her brunette locks cascaded down her shoulders and back. She lifted her dress like a lady and descended the stairs gracefully. When she reached the last step we all bowed to our Princess. She squealed with excitement as we played along. She then stepped out of character, ran and jumped into my arms. Her arms encircled my neck and she hugged me tight.

"Thank you, Sissy! This is the best birthday ever!" She yelled.

"Don't forget to thank everyone else." I reminded. She leaped out of my arms ran to Rosalie and thanked her in the same manner she thanked me. This occurrence happened until everyone in the room had their share of Amy.

"Present time!" Alice exclaimed. She jumped up and down clapping her hands. The excitement was almost more present in her than Amy. We traveled to the couches and took our seats. Alice had set out a very royal pink chair for Amy to sit in.

"I love it! Thank you so much Alice!" Amy shouted.

"The chair isn't one of your presents, silly." Alice remarked. Amy's face fell when she realized it she wouldn't be able to keep it. "Wait! That's not what I meant. You can have it, but it doesn't count as a gift." Amy's face immediately recovered. Alice then brought over a present.

"This is from Bella," Alice handed her the gift. Amy tore off the bow and wrapping paper with enthusiasm. It was a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Amy jumped out of her chair, ran to Bella and thanked her. She then resumed opening presents. Carlisle's gift was a doctor's kit. Esme gave her an apron and a child's cook book. Jasper's gift was a pink Barbie Jeep. She started driving around the living room in it and almost disregarded her other unopened surprises. Almost. The gift from Emmett was an entire swing set that he already set up in the backyard. Emmett was going to drive over the presents for us, later. Edward gave her a journal to write down anything and everything she did not want to forget. Rosalie and Alice gave Amy the biggest supply of dress up clothes, shoes, and accessories. They promised to come over soon and play dress up with her. My gift was up next. Worry washed over me in fear that she would not like it. Then Jasper's power came over me and I felt calm once again. Of course she would like it. She had always been grateful of my gifts in the past. Why would today be any different? She gently tore apart the paper. She had always been gentle with my presents, not wanting to ruin it. Her eyes feel upon the gift and she became awe struck. She then set down the gift, came over to me and gifted me with the biggest hug. "Sister, you are the best in the entire world. I love you." She thanked. The gift was a painting. It was of a prince fighting of a dragon in the foreground and in the background was a damsel in distress. The princess being saved was an older version of Amy, wearing a pink dress and looking absolutely stunning. It was the reason there was still a blank spot in her room. Alice then cleaned up all of the wrapping paper and lit the candles on the cake. Emmett lifted Amy up, because she was too short to reach the candles on her own. We sang "Happy Birthday" and she made her wish. Rosalie took pictures of the entire affair. When the candles were out, the cake was cut. Bella, Amy, and I ate cake and we all talked about how fun tonight had been.

"Alice, if you do anything for my birthday, I will have Edward rip you apart. Seeing as how shooting you wouldn't do me any good." We all laughed until our sides ached knowing that Alice already had something planned. When we finished the cake, Amy thanked everyone again, Emmett loaded up his jeep and my car with the gifts, and we drove back to the house. I pulled up to the house, still loving the colors Esme, Rosalie, and Alice painted it. The house was blue and the door was a classic red. Emmett unloaded the presents into the Amy's room. He even put up the painting. Amy asked if she could go play on the swing set in the backyard but I told her she would have to wait until tomorrow when there was light out. I thanked Emmett for the help and he left. Amy fell asleep in her dress and crown. I gently untangled the tiara from her hair so she would not injure her head as she slept. I locked the doors, went to the Fantasy room to paint for an hour. As I painted, I thought about Greg and how much I missed him. I looked at the ring and remembered the love that existed between each other. I knew that any boy I met in Forks would never love me the way Greg did. Or at least care for me, or understand me the way he did. I still wanted to find love again. Greg wanted me to find love again. But getting over him was the hardest thing to do. I then thought of the boys I would meet in Forks, which lead me to thoughts about school. It was currently Friday and school started Monday. I had registered Amy and me for school. We even had first day of school outfits planned. Neither of us were nervous, just excited. I stopped painting, readied myself for bed, read, and then fell back into the dreams I relied so much upon each night.


	5. Chapter 5 Beserk About Blood

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Berserk About Blood**_

I drove Amy to school and then started towards Forks High School. Amy had already adapted so well to her new school. It was Bella's birthday and I had the perfect gift wrapped and at the Cullen's house. Alice was decorating all day today after school. I would have helped but I felt like painting. I came into the parking lot and parked in the spot to the left of Edward's Volvo, knowing that Bella would park in the spot to the right of his car. I closed the door and walked over to where Alice, Jasper, and Edward were standing. Alice had a small sliver-wrapped box in her hands.

"Bella's going to be mad if you mention her Birthday today," I warned.

"I don't care! She is going to have fun today if I have anything to say about it." Alice said with just enough sassiness in her tone.

"Don't take it out on me! I was just warning you." I held my hands up in defense.

"Here the Birthday Girl is now." Edward commented coolly as her truck sounded into the parking lot. Her truck skidded to a stop, she leaped out of the car, and slammed the door with furry. She walked slowly over to where we waited.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Shh!" She commanded and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Here's your present," She said and handed her the box.

"I thought I said I didn't want any presents." Bella complained.

"That's too bad. And I've already seen you opening it and guess what? You love it! You're wearing it tonight." Alice ordered.

"What? Alice, tell me you didn't plan a party." She whined.

"Bella, don't ruin all my fun." Alice begged. Jasper got this weird look on his face. Then Bella's emotion completely changed.

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm watching Romeo and Juliet before." Bella commanded.

"Yippee! I'll see you tonight." Alice said and started to walk away. Bella's emotion just changed back to what it was before.

"Jasper, no fair." Bella yelled.

"Sorry, Bella. Happy," And then Bella almost looked furious. "Never mind." He said and walked off with Alice.

"You can't trust vampires. Trust me." Edward said with a crooked smile.

"I have to go to Painting. I'll see you later." I said knowing Bella and Edward would want to talk. I also wanted a head start on my painting. Everyone else had painting for one class period. I had it for two because my schedule allowed it. Painting, English, Art History, and PE passed by quickly. I headed home to work some more on my paintings. It may sound like I spend too much time with my art. But it never feels like I do. And my art paid the bills. Tyler, a boy I met at school, his family owned a mail shop. I had a special arrangement with them for shipping my paintings. Eric-another boy from school- set up a website where people would buy my paintings. It was like an auction. Some of them sold for as much as one thousand dollars. The paintings were paying off the loan for the house, paying the bills, and buying groceries, furniture, school supplies, and clothing. Not that I need to buy any clothing for Amy considering the generosity of Alice and Rosalie. But I had to buy toiletries for both of us, and clothing for myself. Extra money was being saved for Amy when she wanted to go to college, or in case something happened where I would need emergency cash. I stopped painting and picked up Amy from school. She described every detail of her day for me during the ride home and when I resumed painting. I listened to her and was paying attention. I enjoyed marveling in my sister's company in the simplest ways. When she finished her stories, she started her homework. I cleaned up my supplies and jumped in the shower. I tried scrubbing off the paint from my arms, but it was a lost cause. Afterwards, I dressed and readied myself for Bella's birthday. Amy came into my room as I slipped on my shoes. Her homework was completed and she read the answers to me so I could check them. Her only struggle in school had been math. Her teacher was very serious about teaching math to them and Amy was picking up the material at an incredible rate. After preparing ourselves for tonight was complete, we started the drive to the Cullen house. I almost missed the turn off but Amy reminded me where it was. At the end of the drive way Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves. I stopped the car and marveled in the light that radiated from the first two floors of the house. Amy and I walked up the steps to the house in awe of what Alice did this time. Bowls of pink roses lined the steps up to the door. Rosalie opened the door, having heard our approach. Amy ran to her arms and Rosalie swung her around in a hug. I had always been Amy's older sister and an adult that she respected and loved, but Rosalie had become a mother figure to Amy. It was nice because I felt that Amy might have lost that. She'd have family but no mother or father. Speaking of the father, Emmett popped up behind Rosalie and took his turn hugging Amy. Rosalie came up to me and hugged me like a mother would.

"It's good to see you, Abby," The words flowed out as if she were saying hello to a daughter and not a friend.

"It's good to see you too Rosalie," I replied feeling more like a daughter than a friend. That was perfectly fine for me. I came inside with Rosalie and received a hug from Emmett. His arms constricted my flow of air supply. "Can't breathe, Em," I whispered not able to say anything else.

"Sorry, Abs. I didn't mean to hug you that hard." He replied but I was well aware that he did that intentionally. Amy was already running around handing out her greeting hugs. I then followed at a much slower pace. At the end of my cycle I had a chance to actually take in the room. There were pink candles all around the room that were being lit by Alice. Resembling the bowls outside, the ones inside covered every flat surface. The smell flowed through the room and created a calming but beautiful effect. It was simply Bella. Not a six-year-olds birthday, but an eighteen-year-olds birthday.

"Everybody assume your positions." Alice said and we all hurried to strategically placed positions around the room. Amy and I waited quietly and when we heard the door open everyone yelled in unison, "Happy birthday, Bella!" She blushed and looked down. Classic Bella reaction. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head to encourage her. Carlisle and Esme were closest to Bella. They both gave her inviting hugs.

"Sorry about this, Bella. We couldn't rein Alice in." Carlisle fake whispered. Rosalie and Emmett gave Bella hugs next.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." He commented.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," She blushed deeper.

Bella moved on to greet Alice and Jasper. I noticed Emmett say to Edward, "So you're dating an older woman now?" Emmett was completely giving Edward a hard time in the most humorous way. Bella made her way to Amy and me. She gave Amy her hug first then I was last.

"You better not have had anything to do with this." She threatened me.

"I swear that I had no hand at all in setting up the decorations. One present might be from Amy and me but we had no part in any other way. Except giving our consent to attend this shindig." I replied slyly.

"I have to step out for a second"-Emmett said- "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." He said and slipped out the front door.

"I'll try," She replied. Alice skipped towards Bella with her smile brighter than the moon.

"Time to open presents," Alice declared and pulled Bella towards the piano. A table with a white table cloth draped over it, stood next to Edward's grand piano. More roses, glass plates, a pink cake, and a pile or presents rested on the table.

"Alice, I thought I said no presents. And why make a cake this large? You guys don't even eat." Bella complained.

"First, I didn't listen. Second, three of you do eat cake and you can take some home to Charlie." Alice commented handing Bella the present from Amy and me. It was the biggest present out of the group.

"If you spent money on me…" She started.

"I'm your cousin! I'm allowed to spend money on you and you'll be happy to know that I didn't anyway." I retorted. She unwrapped the present and gapped at it for a second just as everyone else did. Alice may have seen it in a vision, but apparently she underestimated the vision because she was awe struck as well.

"Where? …When? …How?" Bella questioned.

"In the parking lot… last week… photographic memory. Any other questions?" I replied nonchalantly. "You two were standing in the parking lot before class started, and you two shared a moment that was absolutely beautiful. Whether your eyes were captivated by his, or the other way around, it was breath taking to see. Although by watching, I felt like I was invading on a private moment. Which I was, but you two didn't hide it. When I arrived at painting class I knew exactly what to paint. I spent all that day working on it. The day that I sent Amy with you to hang out here, and eat dinner was the day I worked on this painting. I just feel bad that I didn't have the time that night to eat dinner myself, because I was so enamored with the painting. No big deal. Enjoy it." And as soon as my speech ended everyone snapped out of whatever trance they were in and came back to the real world. Bella was crying and everyone else looked like they would if they could. Bella simply mouthed the words thank you, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went on to open the next gift. The painting was a simple one of Bella and Edward looking into each others eyes with the forest in the background on a cloudy day but I doubt anyone could look at it and not notice the endless love.

Bella unwrapped the next present from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. It was a box with numbers all over it. She opened the box and it was empty.

"Umm… Thanks?" She questioned.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett is installing it now so you can't return it." Alice replied having thought ahead. Or having seen the future. Take your pick.

"Thanks Rose, Jasper," she said in a normal voice. "Thanks, Emmett!" She yelled. And then you heard this loud eruption of laughter coming from the truck. The next minute he came through the doors and Bella resumed opening her presents.

"Mine and Edwards' next!" Alice handed Bella a small sliver wrapped present. It looked like a CD.

She turned to Edward, "You promised!"

He held up his hands in defense, "I didn't spend a dime." She took the box, stuck her index finger underneath the wrapping and jerked her finger underneath it.

"Shoot," Bella said and a single drop of blood oozed from her finger. I grabbed Amy, put her behind me and backed against the wall. Rosalie jumped in front of me in a defensive crouch. I watched the scene unfold before my eyes.

"No!" Edward roared. He threw himself at Bella and she flew back across the table. The cake, presents, and plates went flying everywhere. The plates shattered as they hit the floor and Bella landed in the middle of crystal. Jasper jumped at Edward and he kept Jasper from getting to Bella. She looked up from the blood all over her arm into the eyes of six starving vampires.

The next second, Emmett grabbed Jasper and locked him in his grip. Esme held the glass door open as Emmett dragged Jasper outside. "I'm sorry, Bella," She apologized with her hand covering her nose and mouth. She followed them out the door.

"Rosalie, were alright. Get some fresh air." I told her and gestured for her to go outside. She followed the others. Edward was frozen in his defensive position over Bella and wasn't breathing.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmured. Edward relaxed and moved away from Bella. He still held his breath. Carlisle examined her arm as she stayed still, looking absolutely shocked. "Bella, would you like me to take care of it here, or drive you to the hospital?"

"Here, please," She responded, looking paler than any vampire I have ever seen. Alice ran upstairs to grab Carlisle's medical bag while Edward took Bella to the kitchen. He placed Bella in a seat at the dining room table, while Amy and I sat across from her. The medical supplies were already set up everywhere. Carlisle sat down and went to work on her arm. Edward stood next to Bella like a statue.

"Edward, you should go check on Jasper. He won't listen to anyone but you right now." I suggested knowing this exposure to Bella's blood was hard for him to resist over all others and there was no reason for him to beat himself up by doing it. Knowing Jasper's past, he would most likely never let this go. And Edward did not need to be so masochistic for Bella's wound to heal. He left the room swiftly and out the back door. Alice followed with an apologetic smile.

"I sure can clear a room," Bella commented lighting the mood.

"We're still here." Amy spoke up.

"And besides it could happen to anyone. It could have been Amy on this table last week, God forbid. But it still could have been her." I commented.

"True, but it mostly happens to me." Bella rejected. Carlisle had laughed at all of our jokes. The glass he extracted landed in a bowl making a Plink sound. I realized that in the craziness of the past few minutes I had not checked to see if Amy was alright.

"Amy, are you alright? Do you have any cuts or anything?" I asked completely worried now that the thought occurred.

"I'm fine. You and Rosalie protected me before anything even happened." She replied, intently watching Carlisle fix up Bella.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go and clean up the living room. Where are the cleaning supplies?" I needed to help out somehow. Vampires, who resist human blood, should not have to clean that blood up. I also needed to keep my hands busy to distract myself from what was about to happen in the next few days.

"The living room closet," He said and kept his mind on her arm. I slipped out of the room and found the bleach and mop in the living room closet, I also found a bucket that I placed the glass and cake scraps in. I went to work bleaching the floor. When most of the blood was gone, Esme came in and took the mop from me, to finish up. I wasn't about to object because if she probably wanted to keep her hands busy. That was the reason for me mopping, originally. I gathered the presents and placed them all on the couch. Amy skipped into the room, followed by a bandaged Bella, and perfectly normal Carlisle. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward came in from outside. The golden color had disappeared from their eyes slightly but they looked as though they could handle being around humans now. Alice gathered the presents and placed them into Bella's arms and Edward's.

"You can thank me later." She added bringing back the humor from earlier.

"Come on, Amy. It's late and you need to get to bed. You still have school tomorrow." I scolded.

"Alright, Abby. Let me say goodbye." She ran into Rosalie's arms. "I love you, Mom." She said and surprised everyone. Rosalie looked to me in shock of what to do. I simply nodded and smiled, reassuring her that I was okay with it. She wrapped her arms around Amy and kissed her goodnight. She was then passed to Emmett. "I love you, Dad." He did the same thing as Rosalie, freaked out but then followed through the same motions of a hug and kiss. Amy was passed to Esme and Carlisle, saying, "I love you, Grandma and Grandpa." When she came to Alice she said, "I love you, Aunty Alice. Can you tell Uncle Jasper I love him too?" Alice simply nodded, hugged and kissed Amy too. She then came to Edward. "I love you, I don't know what to call you because Bella is my cousin and you're like her husband. But I think I'll just stick with Uncle Edward." She concluded on her own. As she said her goodnights to everyone I made my trip around the room going through the same motions, except I said thank you instead of I love you. But it was implied. We walked out the door at the same time as Edward and Bella. They both climbed into her car and drove off. I waited for Amy to buckle herself in, and then we waved goodbye to our new family. By the time I reached the street Bella's truck was long gone. Amy fell asleep on the way home and when we reached the house I carried her inside. My first stop was her room. I laid her on the bed, pulled off her shoes, and tucked her in. I ventured back to my room and fell straight asleep. The weight of my eyelids was too much to withstand. I succumbed to the peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 Hole

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hole**_

Alice stayed with Jasper the past few days to help him get over the accident, and then pissed school because of it. Edward and Bella continued to love each other but the love was tense. He seemed to be distancing himself from her. But when she was not looking I could notice how the love remained inside of him and how he wanted to be closer to her. I was at a loss as to why they were not as close as before. Edward's eyes were golden, meaning that the thirst for her burned but did not cause him to be thirsty. So why the space? I tried to dismiss it but the worry built up inside of me. I felt as though something was going to go horribly wrong.

I sat at my easel remembering their love. Letting that memory then flow from my mind to the canvas. As I watched the blank canvas turn into a painting, I pondered how many more times I could paint this love without wearing it away. Countless. This love would never die; it could change and grow but would never stop. My phone vibrated on the table next to my easel. I never put on the ringer for fear it would disrupt my creative flow. I set down my brush, reached for my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned having no idea who the caller was, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Abby! It's Alice. I don't have much time, but you need to do exactly as I say." Her voice yelled frantically through the phone.

"Okay, calm down, Alice. What is it?" She never acted this way. Worried.

"Go down stairs, put on your boots and grab your jacket and flashlight. Amy will be fine. Just tell her you're going on a walk to think." I followed her orders with solider like operation. Amy was buried in her book in the same room I created my masterpieces. When I stepped outside, Alice gave me more instructions. "Walk to Bella's house, and you'll see a trail, follow it. You're doing this because Bella is lost in the woods. Edward is having us move because he doesn't think a coven of vampires is healthy for Bella to be around. He told her the news while they were on a walk and he left her on the trail close to the house, but she followed him. Do you see boot prints?" She asked. I had just come to the spot where the trail began. The muddy shoe prints were imprinted in the ground.

"I see them."

"Follow them to find Bella. She isn't doing well. I tried to tell Edward this would happen. He's going to happen. He's going to kill me when he discovers I called you. But as a last note," And those words rang in my ears when I thought of how I would never see or talk to any of the Cullen family again, "Rosalie and I will still have the same phone numbers and e-mails, so stay in touch though Edward would kill us if he finds out. Had to die sometime. Oh well, but stay safe, take care of yourself and Amy, and watch over Bella."

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Abby." And the line went dead. I was still in a state of shock. The Cullens were gone. This was unimaginable. What was about to happen to Bella would be worse than my tragic story. The forest was cold, dark, and wet. The moss covered every surface my gaze fell upon. The trees blocked out whatever light the moon would have provided. I turned on my flashlight and followed the prints. The trail lighted my way like a beacon of hope. I trailed both of their prints. Early on, one the trails disappeared. I guessed it to be Edward's; with his speed there would not be enough time for his weight to compress the mud, leaving no evidence of his existence. He simply vanished.

There was still a trace of Bella. I ventured further into the forest, calling her name. The answer never came. How could he leave her unprotected against Victoria? Did Edward forget that Victoria would still want her revenge? That maybe Bella would be her target and not himself? If I were Victoria, I would have gone after his mate, too. He killed her mate. Why not have Edward suffer the same fate? But that was not my concern at the moment. It was to find Bella. After three more minutes of searching I came upon Bella. She was shivering and curled up into the fetal position.

"Bella, it's Abby. I'm going to take you home. You're spending the weekend with Amy and me. It's going to be alright." She gave me no recognition as to whether she heard me or not. I grabbed her arms and lifted her so she was on her feet. Keeping her upright, I turned around and lifted her onto my back. It was just like a piggy back ride, but without the happiness usually accompanied with it. I hurriedly walked back to the house. I was practically blind. _Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight- a lunar eclipse, a new moon._ Even with the flash light it was pitch black. I reached Bella's house, then started straight for mine. I winced when I saw the house, remembering all too well who had painted it and chosen those colors. None the less, the blue house with a distinct red door looked warm and inviting. Once inside, I carried her straight upstairs to the bathroom. I shoved her in the shower to get her warm; she was still ice cold and shivering uncontrollably. I told Amy Bella was spending the weekend with us and that I was going to get a few of her things. I glided over to the Swan residence and unlocked the door with my key. Charlie gave it to me incase I ever had to get inside. The house was dead silent. Charlie was still working. First, a note for him. I traveled to the kitchen to find a note already there.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B._

It was close to Bella's handwriting. Charlie would have assumed it was his daughter's script, but I knew otherwise. I slipped the note in my back pocket for later and wrote a new note.

_Bella's spending the weekend with us. Call if you need anything._

_ ~Abby_

I went up to her room and snatched a pair of sweatpants and an old tank top. The bathroom held her toothbrush and I grabbed that too. I then tried to think of what would help Bella through this weekend. Her CD from Edward! The night of her birthday, after we all went home, she texted me saying that was the present he gave her and could not wait for me to hear some of his compositions. I went to her room but no matter how hard I searched, I could not find it. A picture f the two of them from her scrapbook would help. That was missing too. It was as if everything concerning Edward disappeared. As if he never existed. Weird. Everything that would help her through this had ceased to exist. Well, not everything… I went back to the house and started preparing dinner. I started to concoct a beef stew, because of the frigid weather. Even though I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a sweatshirt my body felt frozen. I checked the thermostat and it said fifty degrees. I cranked up the heat to sixty-five degrees.

As the stew was brewing, I grabbed the emergency stash of tissues, blankets, romance movies, and pillows and set them in the living room. I then placed Bella's pajamas next to the bathroom door. Amy was still reading and I told her dinner was ready. We walked down the stairs and I could smell the salt from the stew. My mouth started salivating. I ladled out three bowls of soup and we walked to the living room. I popped in the movie Notebook and sat down on the couch with Amy. I cried every time we watched this movie. Bella came into the living room sat next to me and started to watch the movie with us. She ate her soup but I read no expression on her face, but her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be in pain. Towards the beginning of the second movie I made us hot chocolate because it was to cold for ice cream. Amy fell asleep at the end of the second picture. I carried her upstairs, tucked her in, and wished her sweet dreams even though she could not hear me. When I came downstairs I saw Bella crying on the couch. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. The tears fell from her eyes for and hour. After an hour, there were no tears left but I knew the heartbreak was still present and she would keep crying if it were possible.

"You don't have to tell me anything. You can tell me everything. But I can say from experience that talking about it makes the heartbreak hurt less." I comforted. She sat in my lap and I hugged her as she continued to cry.

"It hurts, Abby. It feels like there's a hole where my heart use to be. That when he left he took it with him. Why does it hurt so much?" She cried out.

"I don't know why it has to hurt so much. I don't know." I still hadn't figured that out myself. I had only figured out how to cope with the pain. Bella continued to cry and when the crying stopped, I continued to hold her and comfort her. She dozed off at one point and I did too. We slept the night on the couch. Even though she slept through the night, I knew it was a restless sleep. She seemed so damaged and helpless. I was going to fix her whether it was possible or not. I would piece her together.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Pain**_

The Cullens have been gone for six weeks. Bella has been acting like a zombie. She's present physically, but emotionally and mentally she's absent. This was getting a little out of hand. She would express her feelings to me but after we were done talking she would switch back into zombie mode. It was time for an intervention. Amy was spending the afternoon with Uncle Charlie. Bella and I carpooled, and right after school was let out I started driving west.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"A place you need to see, and it relates to what I have to say." I entered the La Push Reservation and headed straight for the beach. I parked, took of my shoes, and hopped out of the car. Bella followed my motions. The sand form to the shape of my feet as I walked. The sound of the crashing waves reminded me of him. It didn't hurt to think about him. In fact, it felt amazing to reminisce.

"Bella, did you know that I was engaged?" She shook her head telling me no. "His name was Greg, Gregory Daniel Stuart. We had known each other for as long as I could remember. He was perfect. He played varsity football, had straight A's, wasn't involved in gangs, and most importantly he loved me. He cared about me and Amy. We would go to all of his games and cheer him on. He went to all of Amy's dance recitals. We were a family. Until that horrible day. We were walking to pick up Amy from school. A car drove by and the shooting started. We were caught in the middle of a battle between two major gangs. He covered me as we dropped to the ground. He was protecting me. But I wasn't the one who need protecting. We dropped to the ground too late. As he hunched over me I felt something wet on my back. When the gunfire stopped, he rolled over and laid down on the concrete. I held him in my arms as he bleed to death. Previously, he had written a will incase anything happened to him, he wanted to make sure Amy and I would be alright. He had his funeral planned out to fit around me. He wanted to be cremated and have his ashes put in the ocean. He knew I would never be able to part with the ocean and that if he was a part of the ocean he would always be with me. But he was already part of me permanently. There isn't an hour that goes by where I don't think of him. It hurt at first, to think of him, but the more I talked about him and remembered him the easier it became. Now, instead of feeling pain, I feel his love. The love that would last for eternity. He told me something as I held him in my arms those last minutes of his life. He said, 'Don't forget me, but move on. There is someone out there for you. Go find him. I was only part of your life. But you were all of mine. Be happy again. Take care of yourself and Amy. I will always love you.' I don't think that this exactly applies to your case. But parts of it do. I'm not telling you to move on from Edward." She flinched at the mention of his name. "But you have to move somewhere. I'm not saying someone else is out there for you. In fact, I think that you two were made for each other. And him leaving was a stupid thing to do. But for whatever reason he left, and he wouldn't want you to be miserable. He'd want you to be happy again. He'd want you to take care of yourself. Because honey, you aren't exactly doing that." I paused and stepped into the ocean, letting her absorb what I had said. As soon as I touched the water, I felt warm. Not from the water itself but from the memory of Greg. The ring still sparkled on my left ring finger. I never took it off. Then Bella started to speak.

"Have I really been that bad? I just miss him. It hurts to think of him. I don't know how to remember him without bringing back the pain." She started to sob. I took her in my arms and patted her back to comfort her.

"You want to know the secret to ease the pain." She nodded her head. "Remember the love you shared, not the pain he left. Remember how he held you, not that he isn't here to hold you now. Remember that he loved you and you loved him. Remember how he made you happy. Remember that you can still love him no matter what happens in life." I didn't know what else to say. That is what I had always done and it worked so far. She stopped sobbing and we started walking down the beach. She told me about her meadow. She told me about Jacob and the legend he told her about the Cold One, and how she was surprised to find that the locals are descended from wolves. She told me about James, Laurent, and Victoria. She told me how he saved her and took her to dinner for the first time. She told me how Mike, Tyler, and Eric asked her to the dance on the same day but had wished all along Edward would ask her. And how he tricked her into going to prom, and spent the night standing on his feet as they danced. But the conversation wasn't all about her and Edward. We would go back and forth talking about Edward and Greg. I told her about the proposal. I told her about our first date. And our last date. I told her about him taking care of Amy when she was sick. I told her of the times when he would walk with me to pick up Amy from school. Or the day he came over the intercom-during school- to ask me to prom. And how when I couldn't go to prom, because I couldn't find a babysitter, we had our own prom in the backyard. He and Amy spent the day decorating and I wasn't allowed to peak. I wore a short dress that flowed from the waist out and ended just above my knees, the color was dark blue and had always been his favorite color on me. He said it was because it brought out the color in my eyes. His exact words were, "Who took the stars from the skies and put them in your eyes?" And I distinctly remembered my knees melting after that. Lights hung in rows of our head as we danced the night away. We walked up and down the beach a few times. We had been emptying our hearts out for two hours.

Off in the distance, three boys walked towards us. Even at a distance, I could tell they were locals. Their jet black hair hung around their faces. Their naturally tan skin reminded me of hot chocolate. As the distance between us closed and we could see them more clearly, apparently Bella knew one of them. He ran up to her and caught her in a bear crushing hug.

"It's good to see you, Jacob. You could put me down now." He set her down and stepped back to join his friends. "This is my cousin, Abby. Abby, this is Billy's son, Jacob." I then connected the dots. Billy always spent tons of time with Charlie and Harry watching sports. I smiled and gave a head nod. He did the same. I glanced at his friends and my gaze never left the one standing to his left. He had deep dark brown eyes that I wanted to explore for hours. His hair perfectly framed his face holding the most breath taking smile. If only I had a name for such a dreamy face.

"Bella, Abby, these are my friends, Quil and Embry." Jacob said gesturing to his friends. The one, who had been so eye catching, stepped forward, took hold of my hand, bent down and kissed it. I giggled.

"My name is Embry Call. And you can _call_ me anytime." It was so cheesy but I giggled at that too. And I'm sure I blushed.

"I might take you up on that offer." I was trying to play hard to get, but it was obvious he had me wrapped around his finger. Someone coughed beside us. I was already thinking of Embry and me as an _us_. Talk about crazy. I turned my attention back to Jacob, Quil, and Bella. My hand remained in Embry's, and I most certainly did not mind.

"So what are you guys doing down here?" Jacob asked.

"Taking a walk and talking. The beached seemed like the perfect place to do that. So what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Enjoying the beach and just hanging out." Quil responded. I then realized how late it was getting. I looked at my cell phone and noticed it was almost six o'clock.

"Hey Bella, I better get home to make sure that Charlie feeds Amy real food." Left over pizza was in no way good for Amy if she ate it all of the time.

"Yeah, we should probably get back." Bella said but I could tell she wanted to spend time with Jacob.

"Actually, you guys could all come over for dinner. I was going to make bacon cheese burgers for dinner. I have plenty of food for all of us. And of course Billy can come over." I was trying to make it sound as appealing as possible.

"I'm in," Embry quickly grabbed at the chance to spend more time with me. Jacob and Quil agreed. They went back to get Billy and said they would meet us at my house. Bella and I walked up the beach back to my car. I turned on the heater as we drove back to my house. I only then realized how cold my feet were. Bella went to her house to grab Amy and Charlie while I started dinner. The boys, Amy, and Bella walked in at the same time. They all took seats at the table as I served them food. In this order sat Bella, Jacob, Quil, Embry, me, Amy, Billy, Charlie. They commented how delicious the food was between bites. Embry and I held hands underneath the table. Looking at Amy, I then remembered how she had called the prince from her stories Embry. She looked up at me, smiled, nodded, and went back to eating. I had no idea how, but she knew. She knew this would happen. Just as Greg knew I would be able to find someone else. When the food had been devoured, Embry and I washed dishes. During this, he noticed my engagement ring. Neither of us said anything, but I knew he would want to know later. But for now, he was content not knowing. As soon as the dishes were dry and put away, we ventured to the living room to everyone talking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy yawn. I put her to bed, and came back down stairs to find everyone getting ready to leave. Embry gave me his number and said to call him anytime. I winked at him knowing I'd call him tomorrow. Everyone walked out of the door, and I finally felt the weight of the day weighing down on me. After locking up the house, I dragged my body into a scolding shower. When my body was rid of sand and grime, and hand been dressed in warm pajamas, I sat down on my bed, flipped open my laptop and checked my e-mails. There was one from Rosalie and one from Alice.

_Hey Abby,_

_ Miss you guys tons. I keep buying things for Abby and you, and then feel saddened when I know I can't give them to you. How's Bella doing? We are all trying to figure out how to function without you guys in our lives. Edward has left. He said he wants to be left alone. My brother is such an idiot for leaving Bella. I don't think he will be checking in on us for a couple months. Send me back an e-mail soon!_

_ ~Alice_

_Abby,_

_ I miss you and Amy so much. Emmett does too. Every time we see a little kid walk by I start to cry tearless sobs for Amy. How is she? How are you? It's hard to live without you both. Esme is seriously taking your advice into consideration. She's getting adoption papers filled out right now. I'm so happy you were able to do that for her. Must go, but reply soon._

_ Love always,_

_ ~Rosalie_

I was at a loss for words. I missed them all. I wrote back a reply as fast as my fingers could type. But I sent it to Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's e-mails.

_We miss you guys more than you could imagine. Abby plays with each of your presents on a daily basis, just so that you guys are still in her life somehow. Esme, I'm glad to hear you are going through with the adoption. I want to know everything, so send me updates. Emmett, Rosalie, Abby misses you guys as much as she misses our parents. But she is handling this a lot better than Bella. She was acting like a zombie unless she was around me and could let her feelings out. Edward was an idiot for leaving. If you see him, let him know I think he should get his vampire butt back here immediately. Because if he honestly thinks Bella will be safer without him, he has lost his mind. She's already involved in the vampire world. Just because he severs the connection between one coven of vampires and her doesn't mean she won't be in danger from the rest of the mythical world. Sorry for me speaking so brutally about him. I just need to let you guys know the truth. Anyways, up until today, Bella was empty. We had a little intervention and I think she'll be acting more like herself. But there is no way she is going to forget her love for him. But I'll keep you all updated, as long as you do the same for me. I miss my Cullen family. And Amy does too._

_ Love forever and always,_

_ ~Abby_

And I pressed send feeling immensely better. I drifted off to sleep wondering when I would see the Cullens again.


	8. Chapter 8 Crowbar

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Crowbar**_

School had just been let out and I rushed over to the elementary school to pick up Amy. We hurriedly started decorating the house for tonight. Last night we carved out Jack-O'-Lanterns. The entire house had been decorated with cob webs, spiders, ghosts, bats, and skeletons. A bowl of candy was filled and placed next to the front door. Amy and I were preparing ourselves in the bathroom. She wanted to be Cinderella. I pinned her blonde locks up in a bun and slid on the tiara. I curled my own brown hair and pinned sections of it up and placed my tiara on as well. I was dressed as Bell from Beauty and the Beast. Only later did I realize how perfect that costume was. Instead of buying our dresses from a costume store, I searched for them at a bridal store knowing that the dresses would be more elegant and the costume would be more authentic. We never bought our costumes from a costume store because I thought it did not feel like you were dressing up as someone you normally are not, which is what Halloween is for. Bella came over at the last minute so I could do her hair. She showed up early enough for me to do her make up as well. She was going to be Snow White. We each carefully slipped the dresses over our heads as to not mess up our hair. The doorbell rang a few times and Amy would rush to the front door to hand the trick-o'-treaters candy. At six the door bell rang and I answered the door. In front of me stood three teenage boys that were completely prepared for Halloween. I let them inside and called down for Bella and Amy. Embry was dressed as Beast from Beauty and the Beast. He smiled at me, and I kissed his lips for giving me such a breath taking smile. Jacob was dressed as Wolverine from X-Men and had his shirt slashed and the whole deal. Quil came dressed as a Batman; he even had the belt with the gadgets. We gathered our empty bags and walked outside. Embry immediately took my hand in his. We walked up and down the street collecting as much candy as humanly possible. Amy's feet started to hurt so Embry put her on his shoulders as we walked. We had made it all the way down the street so now we had the long journey home. We stopped by to see Charlie before stopping for the night. He opened the door and we yelled, "Trick or Treat!" He took a picture of the six of us and put some candy in our bags. We all walked back to my house and I then realized how amazing our house looked. Other houses had a jack-o'-lantern and gave out candy, but we were the only people on the entire block that actually decorated more than a simple pumpkin. I felt satisfied knowing we were the most spirited people on the block. I had Embry snap a shot of Bella, Amy, and me to be able to send it to the Cullens. Then we put it on an automatic timer and had everyone get in the picture. We walked inside and sat on the couches to sort out our candy. Looking at Bella for the first time I noticed how happy she seemed. It wasn't a fake happy, but it was definitely a temporary happy. She and Jacob were talking and goofing around. Jacob made her happy. But I could tell he wanted something more than a friendship, but I could also tell that he was not going to push her, he was going to wait until she was ready.

I could read people like a book. After having to paint people and portray their emotions through a piece of art, I knew the simple gestures that people made signaling that they were in love, or sad, or happy, or angry. Bella had become a master at hiding her emotions but I had become a master and reading those hidden emotions.

Amy fell asleep in Embry's arms, snuggling into his chest. I let her stay there because that was the same thing she did with Greg. She liked him. And I realized how much I liked Embry. Greg was right; there was someone out there for me. I still love Greg but now I have Embry too. We sat talking for a few hours as trick-o'-treaters came to the door. Quil asked about the art work on the walls and wondered who painted it.

"I did. I paint all of the time. The garage is my storage room and the spare room is my partial studio. Normally a garage wouldn't be great storage for paintings, in Forks, because of the weather. So I had it specially insulated, once I sold enough paintings to be able to afford that. Now business is better than ever. The garage is filled with paintings and I have to paint late into the night to keep up with the purchases. No matter how high I raise the prices the demand for them stays the same. It's ridiculous." The paintings were being mailed all over the world now. I had no idea how word got out but the most recent purchase was from a person in Japan. The one before that was from Australia.

"So you're like a famous artist now. You're the new Beethoven." Quil commented.

"Dude, Beethoven was a composer. She's more like Picasso." Jacob replied.

"I guess we know who is failing history." Embry chuckled. He had dimples. I was a fan of dimples.

"Hey, one holiday down! Thanksgiving is next." I loved the food on Thanksgiving. All of the boys had the look on their faces of desire…. for food. "It's too bad none of you guys can make it. I was planning on making a few pumpkin pies, and turkey with gravy, oh, and stuffing, and mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. Like I said, it's too bad you guys can't make it." I was simply teasing. They were all invited. Charlie and Bella were already joining us and I had no problem cooking for Jacob, Billy, Embry, and Quil. Embry and his mom never spoke because she was always working. Quil's family had the same issue.

"Do you mind… if… we could possibly join you?" Embry asked giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know… Bella, what do you think? Are the boys well behaved enough to come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe, but they're going to have to eat so much food. I'm not sure if they can handle it." She played along.

"Please!" Quil whimpered practically begging. Jacob got down on his knees and started to bow down to Bella and me.

"Wow, calm down, boys. Of course you're invited. Billy and Charlie are going to watch the game then come over during half time." Jacob got off his knees with an enormous grin and sat back down on the couch. We talked for a few more hours about frivolous subjects and then decided we should all go to bed. Jacob and Quil walked Bella to her house as Embry carried Amy upstairs with me right behind him. He had a really cute butt. Just the perfect size and shape. We walked into Amy's room and he laid her down on the bed. I removed her shoes and tiara. She could wear the dress to bed. It was Halloween and she was supposed to be a princess. I turned around after tucking her in, to find Embry gazing at me with great admiration. I had no idea why, but we walked back out into the hall and downstairs. We slowly approached the door, neither of us wanting this night to end, both of us wanting to stay together. I turned to him and he looked down. For someone two years younger he was about half a foot taller and most likely still growing. He tilted my head up and slowly leaned in lips parted. I let him kiss me but it was only gentle and light. I did not want to take it any further. I pulled away unable to look him in the face. "I'm sorry, Embry. It's just too soon. I just can't yet…" He didn't know about Greg but I hope that my words signaled to him I wasn't ready. He understood.

"I can wait. If I'm moving too quickly, I can slow down. If there is something that you don't want to tell me yet, about your past, I can wait and listen. I have plenty of time and I can wait for you to be ready." I looked back at him and he didn't look disappointed or upset, just loving and patient.

"Thank you and I'll tell you as soon as I feel ready. Which, I'm hoping is soon." I commented giving him a light kiss on the cheek with affection but just enough to let him know that I want him to wait. That I would be catching up soon. He walked outside and jumped into the car with Jacob and Quil. As they drove off into the night I smiled feeling complete happiness. I rushed back inside from the cold nipping at my ankles. I locked up the house, changed into sweats, and grabbed the camera and laptop. I uploaded the pictures from tonight and attached them in an e-mail to the Cullens.

_ Halloween would have been fun with a few vampires around, but we still had some fun. Amy is growing bigger everyday and I wish you all were here to see it. Bella is doing better. She smiled and laughed today for the first time since you left. It's not fake but it's entirely temporary. The second after she noticed it was time for her to get some sleep and she would have to leave, her happiness dimmed. It's most likely diminished by now. I pray that I am wrong._

_ Amy is doing better in school. She's becoming quite fond of the reading, writing, and creativity of class. Her teacher told me her mind tends to wander during their History lessons. I know why, because I use to do the same thing. When she reads the text she imagines herself there and what it would have been like. I did the same thing and teachers often commented on how little I would know the facts but how well I could understand the material itself. My art is selling like hot cakes. And the pieces of Edward and Bella sell the best. I wish that he would come back already because I'm running out of memories to paint. And I never paint the same memory twice. Frankly, Bella still wants and needs him. She sees couples at school and her expression falls just enough for me to notice that she wishes it were still like that for her._

_ Hope you guys had a decent Halloween. We had a few trick-o'-treaters. When they were vampires I thought of you all. When they were bears, I thought of Emmett. Doctors, Carlisle. Princesses, Rosalie. Fairies or Pixies, Alice. Punks or Goths, Jasper. And when I saw the caring mothers standing with them I thought of you, Esme. Hope all is well._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ ~Abby_

As soon as I pushed my laptop to the side and shut my eyes I received six e-mails. I dragged the eyelids open just to read them.

_Abby, I miss you tons and I miss Amy with all my heart. I know you can help Bella through this. I'm happy to see the pictures and love that Amy is doing well in school. Emmett and I would love to actually see her soon. We all would. ~Princess Rose_

_ Abs! Miss yah and the princess tons! Wish I cud c u guys! Let's meet up! Eddie boi doesn't havta know! Please! Happy Halloween! ~Teddy Bear Em_

I laughed that they were going by the costume that reminded me of each of them. Emmett was so weird. But I missed him and I knew Amy missed the parents she never got to spend enough time with. I kept reading.

_I'm happy to hear that you and Amy are doing well. And that you are helping Bella through this. We all wish that there was a way that Edward could see that it doesn't have to be this way. I'm happy to hear that you are constantly thinking of us. We miss you three more than you could ever understand. ~Dr. Carlisle_

_ Darling, I am tearful at the thought of us in your mind. Our Halloween wasn't as joyful as yours but I doubt that anyone could have had a better Halloween then you did. Please stay safe. And we hope to see you as soon as possible. ~Momma E_

_ I keep buying things for you, Amy, and Bella! We need to meet up soon so I can give you guys all of this stuff. We can keep it on the down low so Edward doesn't find out. But I think it might hurt Bella more than it would help her. But I'm happy to hear you guys are enjoying yourselves. Wish I was. Carlisle is threatening to put a limit on my credit card. ~Pixie Alice_

_ Miss you three so much. I'm glad to hear Bella is recovering. I am as well. But everyone had been so moody lately. I wish I could just give them Anti-Depressants. I wish that what happened back in September wasn't my fault, but the blame is all mine and I only feel even more grateful to you for bearing the burden that you should not have to. I wish I could see Amy; her young, joyful emotions were always so pleasant to be around. ~Jazz_

Out of the six e-mails the only one I replied to instantly was Jaspers. The others I planned to write back to but Jasper needed a response.

_Jasper, it isn't your fault. You're vampires who resist human blood. I know it can't be easy especially for you. I know that Bella doesn't blame you and neither does Amy or I. It is not your fault. Anyone could have gotten a paper cut. And anyone could have had a lapse in control. Just remember that the more you struggle with it the closer you get to surpassing the desire for blood. And Jasper you are one of the kindest hearted people I've met. If there's anyone that can overcome this obstacle it's you. Wish I could help more than a simple e-mail but just know that it is not your fault Edward chose to leave. Edward left because he thought Bella was in danger being around a coven of vampires, he forgot to remember that the world is a dangerous place vampire or not. We are all going to face life threatening situations at some point and taking away a few potential body guards (aka you guys) is a stupid move. Don't worry about it. Still miss you tons, Jasper._

_ ~Abby_

_P.S._

_When Edward gets back I'm going to hit him in the head with a crowbar for hurting Bella like this._

I felt accomplished and satisfied falling asleep that night. And I truly meant it when I said that I was going to hit Edward. Normally, I'd slap him like a friend would do to her friend's jerk boyfriend, but the situation wasn't normal and it wouldn't hurt Edward to slap him. I might end up hurting myself more than him. So I settled for a crowbar as a substitute for a slap.


	9. Chapter 9 Turkey and Wolf

VampAndWolfLover

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Turkey and Wolf**_

The sun rose and I woke up with it, even though it couldn't be seen through the clouds, I knew it was still shinning. The bed was made and a shower rid my body of grime. I slipped on some semi-casual clothing considering the event. A pair of faded blue jeans and a light brown shirt that flowed out and cinched just below my breasts. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went straight to work. Amy was still sleeping like a princess without a pea in her mattress to disturb her dreaming. The turkey was done thawing so I pulled out the insides I had no desire to cook, stuffed it with corn, seasoned it and slipped it in the oven. I then started working on the pumpkin pies knowing they would take just as long to cook. Once the mix was ready I poured it into the pie crust and slipped the two pies into the oven just above the turkey. The cranberries were in a pot boiling on the stove ready to pop from the heat to make the sweet mouthwatering cranberry sauce. The night before I had peeled, chopped, and mashed the potatoes that now sat in a pot chilling in the refrigerator. I dragged the pot out struggling with the weight until it landed on the stove a thud. I flipped the switch turning on the heat. In addition, I let the green bean casserole heat in the oven. The stuffing took some time but that was no problem. The rest of the food was all easy and quick with regards to cooking it. A plain green salad, biscuits, whipped cream for the pies, and gravy was all easily prepared. The gravy had to be last because I made it from the leftover turkey juices. I rarely let food go to waste, and my mom had taught me tricks here and there about cooking things from the leftovers that people often threw in the trash.

The house was filled with the aroma of Thanksgiving delights as Amy stumbled down the stairs. I helped her get ready because now all of the food simply needed to stay warm until our guests arrived. I drew her a bath and let her soap and shampoo herself until she was sparkly clean. By the time she was washed herself she was wide awake, bouncing around with excitement. She could not wait for everyone to come over and enjoy the food. She slipped into a dark green dress and before our guests arrived I took a picture of us with the turkey and a second picture of us in front of the house. They were going to be sent to the Cullens later. I felt the constant need to keep them updated because they were the family I knew existed and were alive but not in our lives. It was not fair to punish them for Edward being to blind to see the truth. The truth that Bella needed him and only him to survive.

Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Bella all arrived at the same time and reported that Charlie and Billy would be coming over in ten minutes during half time. Embry cut the turkey as Bella and Amy set the table. Quil and Jacob placed the various items of food on the table after it had been set. I poured drinks for everyone except Billy and Charlie assuming they already had their own beers. I was right. They walked in and sat down with all of us as Embry placed the cut turkey on the table. I sat at the head of the table looking around at the joyful faces around me.

"You all better be starving because I do not want to see any of this food in the trash. Let's eat!" I stated starting to pass the mashed potatoes around the table after putting a dollop of it on my soon-to-be-filled plate. We all laughed and ate until our pants were bursting. I knew I should have worn a dress; it would have let me eat a little more because it wouldn't put strain on my stomach like my blue jeans were. Billy and Charlie went back to watching the game as soon as their plates were licked clean. We sat around marveling in the feeling of being full.

"Abby, that was delicious, thank you so much." Bella started with thanking me and once it started it never seemed to stop.

"Yeah, Abs that was the best food I've had in months." Jacob added and I noticed Bella wince slightly at the nickname Emmett used for me. No one noticed except for me.

"I'm sure Billy isn't that bad of a cook. He has to be better than Charlie." What Charlie made for meals wasn't food, it was a nightmare.

"Charlie doesn't cook her orders in, and on the rare occasion he makes an attempt I'm frightened for my life." And with the mask of horror placed across Bella's face we all laughed knowing how true that was.

"You know who is a good cook? Emily, Sam's fiancée, made some nachos for that potluck a few weeks ago that were killer." Quil commented.

"I was happy to get there on time because if I showed up late I knew they would have been gone." Jacob added. That's when I realized how little Embry had said all day. He was polite and charming but quite. Something was wrong. He always felt the need to speak up and say something. I took his hand in mine to try and comfort him or show him some sign I was there for him but his hand was hot to the touch. He had a fever that had to be at least one hundred and one. He looked kind of sick.

"Embry, are you feeling okay? You have a really high fever." I said touching his forehead to find that even hotter.

"I don't feel too good." He said looking absolutely sick. "I should probably go home and get some rest."

"No way, you're not leaving my sight until I know you're okay. Go upstairs and lie down in my room. I'll bring you some Ibuprofen to get that fever down and drink some water." I commanded and he walked upstairs without any argument.

"Seeing as how Embry won't be leaving for a while, we're going to go back and watch the game with Billy and Charlie. Let us know if you need anything." Quil said and with that he and Jacob were out the door. Amy and Bella washed dishes while I went upstairs to tend to Embry. He was lying on my bed with his eyes closed and he had a raging fever. I rushed to the bathroom for the Ibuprofen, water and wet rags. I came back to the room took his shirt off to help cool him down. I forced down the medicine and three glasses of water. I opened the window, letting the cool breeze wash over his body. His eyes remained shut and he seemed to be asleep. I took the wet rags and tried to cool his body with the water, dabbing his forehead with cold condensation. His temperature slowly went down to about ninety nine but I was still worried beyond belief. I let him rest and went down stairs to find Bella and Amy done with washing the dishes. Amy was reading a book and Bella was getting ready to leave. As she opened the door there stood Jacob. Nearly scared her to death.

"Sorry to scare you. Just came by to let you know that Billy, Quil, and I are leaving. Embry can stay here with you, I have a feeling he'll be looked over carefully. Bye, Bella. See you later, Amy. And thanks again for the food, Abs." Jacob waved goodbye riding of with his dad and friend. Bella left and I shut the door. Amy continued to read on the couch while I went back to check on Embry. I waited with him for a few more hours until Amy came up and told me she was going to bed.

"I hope Embry feels better." She said as I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. I went back to Embry and continued to fight against the fever raging inside him. A knock at the door happened at ten at night. Who on earth would that be? I walked downstairs turning on the lights as I went. I peered out the peephole to see three boys standing at my doorstep in torn pants and no shirts. They looked like La Push locals. I opened the door on guard incase anything happened.

"May I help you?" I asked the man standing at the front of the group. He was obviously in charge.

"My name is Sam Uley. I am a Quileute tribe member. I understand that Embry Call has come down with a fever and is extremely ill. May I see him?" He asked with authority.

"Of course, but may I ask what your intentions are?" Knowing all too well that something smelled fishy.

"There is a rare illness going around in our tribe. I am not a doctor, but I know the symptoms of this illness and was wondering if it was possible that he had this sickness." He said and with that I let him in the house knowing that he was not here to harm Embry, Amy, or me.

I led him and the other two boys upstairs recalling the stories Bella told me about the locals being descended from wolves. For some reason I started to think that it was true. If vampires existed, why couldn't werewolves? But she had also told me that they existed as protectors. Looking at their hair and its short crop I knew that this was rare to find a Quileute walking around with hair that short. Sam's hand was also incredibly warm when I shook his hand. Almost as if he had a fever; just like Embry's fever. They also wore minimal clothing that seemed to be unimportant, as if they would change into a wolf and the clothing would be ripped to shreds anyway. As I opened the door to my room I rushed to Embry's side finding his eyes barely opening. I took his hand in mine and brushed the hair from his face.

"You look so beautiful. Like an angel sent from heaven." He said obviously delusional.

I turned to Sam with worry displayed across my face. "I know you are werewolves. I know that story about an illness is a load of lies. I know my house probably smells like vampires. I know that Embry is changing into a wolf. Just tell me if Embry's going to be okay. Please." I begged.

The boy to the left of Sam looked mad, ragging actually. "Who told you? How do you know?" He huffed.

"Go get some fresh air, Paul." Sam commanded. The other boy helped drag him out of the room. The noise must have waked Amy up because she stood in the doorway looking absolutely terrified.

"Everything's okay, Amy. Come here." I said and she rushed into my arms. I looked back up at Sam. "I heard the legends. We know vampires. It's not that hard to figure out if you just keep an open mind. Now answer my question. Is Embry going to be okay?" I demanded, frightened for Embry's life.

"He's going to be fine. We need to take him with us but he'll live. You'll be able to see him in a couple weeks when he's done changing." Sam said lifting Embry off of my bed. I walked behind Sam with Amy on my hip, clutching her to my body. Once outside, he handed Embry to the other boy and the other boy walked off into the forest with Paul. Sam stood facing me.

"You need to not tell anyone. Either of you. Not Jacob, not Billy, not Charlie, and not Bella. No one. Do you understand?" We both nodded.

"Of course. As long as you keep me updated on Embry's condition, we won't say a word."I requested in return.

"You have my word." He said and terrifyingly ran into the forest. I carried Amy back inside and locked up the entire house and double check it. I walked back up to my room and cleaned up the bed, towels, and closed the window. I walked back to Amy's room and slid into her bed with her on my lap.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Fear washing over me for my sister.

"I'm alright. I'm worried for Embry, but I'm okay. How are you feeling?" She asked gripping my hand.

"Same here. Why don't we try and fall asleep and forget about all of this." I knew there would be no way either of us would forget but it was worth a shot. We closed our eyes and drifted off into a restless, dreamless sleep.

3 | Page


	10. Chapter 10 Waiting

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Waiting**_

The Saturday and Sunday after Halloween, Amy and I walked along the La Push Beach or stayed inside doing simple minded things, such as packing away the decorations, letting our minds wander to Embry and cause more worry to fill our hearts, not knowing if he was alive. The beaches tended to keep us in a state of calm. But as we walked along the cold, clouded beaches, I felt as though we were being watched. But not as though we were the prey of an animal soon to pounce, but that someone protected us from the cover of the trees. Wolves that protected and saved. Wolves that would soon be joined by Embry.

Monday rolled around and Sam stopped by the house just after dark to let us know that Embry was still in the beginning stages but was as good as he could be. Tuesday and Wednesday passed by in a blur, as I failed to paint but did not fail to watch over my sister and keep her safe. Just after dinner on Thursday, Paul came to the front door, much calmer than when I had met him the previous Friday. He reported Embry was doing well and I offered him some left over dinner, not wanting it to go to waste. He accepted and ate the food as if it were going to stand up and run away. Apparently, he had to devour it before that happened. Friday came and went in the same blur that the previous days had arrived and departed. The weekend was spent in the same manner as the last one, with the exception of a visit from Jared. He showed up at the front door Sunday night just as I was putting the food on the table for Amy and me.

"Hi, you may not remember me, but my name is Jared. I came to update you on Embry," He paused for dramatic effect. "And to see what's cooking, Paul said you're a great cook."

I laughed for the first time that week since Paul came over. "Come on in, I'll fix up another plate." He followed me to the kitchen/dining room after closing the front door. I piled the Baked Mac and Cheese with chicken breast bits onto the plate. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take anything." He responded eagerly.

I grabbed a diet Coke from the refrigerator and called for Amy to come to dinner. She skipped down the stairs and joined Jared and I at the table.

"Amy, this is Jared. He's one of the wolves." I gestured to the boy politely waiting for us to start eating.

"Nice to meet you. Could you tell me about the wolf stuff? I'm really curious." Amy said and then started digging in to her food.

Jared jumped at the chance to be able to talk about the wolves, seeing as how he apparently never had the opportunity before. "We change into these horse size wolves that could fill this entire room."

"What color are you?" Amy replied.

"I'm gray and black, with some white on the belly. My eyes stay the same color though. What else do you want to know?" He asked taking a bite of the macaroni.

"Anything. Everything. Whatever you want to tell me." She just wanted to be able to picture the wolves in her head and had no clue as to what questions she should ask.

"We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Every thought or just the thoughts you want them to hear?"

"That's a good question, we hear everything, but some of the thoughts we hear include images and sounds. So if one of us was being attacked, the rest of us could see the location they are being attacked in and come to help them out. But sometimes it gets annoying because you can't hide anything. Luckily, there have only been three of us and even with Embry it won't get too annoying." He finished and started to spoon another shovel sized amount of food into his mouth. Amy had the chance to answer another question.

"Can only boys become werewolves or can girls be werewolves too?" I could see the hope in her eyes. I was in a deep pile of horse poo; my sister knew about vampires and werewolves and wanted to be them. Vampires were out of town at the moment, so that opportunity was out the window. Werewolves were in town to stay. Oh, crap.

"No, only boys have the gene to change." He said and disappointment shown on her face

"Did you just say gene?" I questioned with a sudden realization. He nodded. "Does that mean Jacob and Quil will change too?" He nodded again. Edward leaving was beyond stupid now. If he thought being around a coven of animal, blood drinking vampires wasn't safe, then hanging around a pack of werewolves was just as dangerous, in his eyes. Frankly, I thought we were just as safe around werewolves as vampires.

"What causes you to change? A full moon?" Amy asked changing subjects. Amy's perceptiveness told her I needed a change in topics.

"We can change at will, but sometimes it's induced if we get mad. But not just mad, if we feel a threat or if we smell vampire that can make us change against our will."

I thought back to when the boys were in my room to come and get Embry. Paul was shaking and obviously furious. "When you were in my room before, and Paul was angry, was he going to change?" Jared nodded.

"It was a combination of vampire scent in an enclosed space and you knowing more than you should have set him off. Paul is kind of a hot head. But he can be really fun other times."

"Yeah, he was actually really pleasant on Thursday. He ate up my leftovers as if he had been starved for months." We all laughed.

"The food was amazing. Paul was right. You know you should meet Emily, Sam's fiancée. She's a good cook too."

"That would be great. We could try and cook enough food to make you boys actually feel full." We all started to laugh.

"That sounds great." He replied and I noticed his plate was now empty. Our plates were practically licked clean. I grabbed the plates and carried them to the kitchen and started washing dishes as Amy continued to ask questions. I absentmindedly washed the dishes. Embry came back into my mind and I wondered how he was doing. When they were as clean as they would ever be, I turned back to Jared and Amy.

"Jared, how is Embry?" The worry crept to the forefront of my mind and a chill ran up and down my spine.

"He changed a couple days ago and is adjusting to the wolf form right now. He has been begging to see you but he has to be in control before he sees anyone. Sam thinks you could see him Friday. Paul will come by and get you guys after school and then you'll come down to La Push. If that's alright with you?" He asked me giving me an option.

"We'll be ready." I lifted Amy on to my hip and she hung on my side as we walked Jared to the front door. Amy was getting just a little big to be held but I didn't mind carrying her and she didn't object to being held. I opened the door and Jared walked out onto the front lawn and started making his way towards the forest.

"Thanks again for dinner, Abs." Jared thanked and waved as he walked into the trees. Apparently everyone was starting to use the nickname that Emmett instigated. I sighed missing Emmett and the other vampires.

Amy had the same train of thought. "I miss mom and dad, and Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper and Grandma and Grandpa, and I even miss Uncle Edward."

"I do too. Maybe we could see them soon. Not all of them but just go and spend a day with them in Seattle. I'll shoot them and see what they say. But we will have to wait a couple weeks to see them. I want to wait until Embry is okay before we do anything." I suggested going inside and locking up the house. Amy nodded in agreement. "And we can't tell Bella, about the werewolves or the Cullens. It would hurt her too much."

"I agree. Let's go to bed. I'm tiered." Amy yawned.

"Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas as I write the e-mail." She ran to the bathroom as I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my laptop. I opened up a new e-mail, addressing it to each of the Cullens.

_We should meet up soon. Amy and I miss you all too much to bear. We should meet up in Seattle in two weeks, on Saturday the 20__th__. Let me know if that works for you guys. We aren't telling Bella because that would hurt too much. Miss you all._

_ ~Amy and Abby_

Amy wandered into my room and looked at the e-mail. She nodded in approval and press send.

"How are we going to avoid Embry asking us about the Cullens? He would smell them on us when we come back. And the same thing goes for the Cullens about the wolves." Amy asked thinking ahead. I did some thinking of my own and came up with a solution.

"We will tell Embry about seeing the Cullens just before we leave, and I'll reassure him that we are perfectly safe spending time with them. And because Sam commanded us not to tell anyone we won't. They will smell the wolves on us and figure it out on their own. That way we won't be breaking Sam's deal, we're just using a loophole."

"Sissy, you're really smart. I'm going to bed now. Let me know what the Cullens say." She said as we walked to her room. I tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Amy. Sweet dreams." I said turning off her light and closing her door so just a sliver remained open.

"Sweet dreams." She replied already in a dream like trance. I readied myself for bed and then climbed beneath the covers. The house was freezing. It was December and snow was falling outside my window.

Friday came by fast. I picked up Amy from school and we rushed home. Well, not really, because the snow made it harder to drive. I was being extra cautious while pushing the car as fast as the car would go. We changed into dry warm clothes and then we drank hot chocolate until Paul arrived. I bundled Amy up and the three of us piled into the car without a word. He directed me to Emily's house but those were the only words that were spoken between us. The normal greenery all around us was covered with a white powder. The roads were covered in salt to prevent them from turning into an ice skating rink. Charlie had been nice enough to put chains on my tires at the same time he put chains on Bella's. I still drove with great care. We arrived at a small house that seemed to fit a woman's personality. Flowers were everywhere and I could smell something delicious baking. Trees surrounded the house and the small, homey house was also built from wood but it seemed to have a special touch to it only a woman could cause. I turned off the car and Paul gave us a few warnings.

"If Embry or anyone else begins to shake, like I did, get as far away from them as you can. Embry's hair has been cut off and his skin will be hot to the touch, as if he has a one hundred and eight degree fever. And don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam." He warned.

"What happened to Emily?" I knew that I shouldn't ask, but I wanted to be prepared.

"Sam snapped once and Emily was standing to close. She has the scars on her face and Sam never forgave himself. The public story is she was attacked by a bear. Just be careful." We climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Paul walked in without walking, completely at home. I had no idea how to feel about this. My emotions were at war with in me. I feared for my life and Amy's. I leaped for joy at the thought to see Embry. I was angry at any vampire that would endanger his life. I was sad that he might not want me anymore. When Jared had come over the other day he spoke of imprinting, finding your soul mate, but this only occurred for werewolves and it could be anyone, not necessarily someone of their choosing.

Amy held my hand as we followed Paul into the house. He walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. Paul and Emily remained off to the side waiting. Embry stood across the room, arms restrained by Sam and Jared. His hair was cropped just like the other boys. He had obviously grown a couple inches but he was tall before the change. The only clothing covering his body was the cutoff pants, leaving his chest bare. My eyes locked with his and all I felt was love. My body felt as though there was a magnetic pull between the two of us. As if he was the most important person on Earth, besides my sister. They were the two most important people, but the pull I felt was coming from the towering hunk before me. I took action on this feeling. I ran to Embry and jumped him. My arms circled around his neck while my legs locked around his waist. Our lips met for the first time in two weeks and a fire started, burning everywhere with no intention of stopping. His arms were released and took the job of holding my body closer to him. No tongues touched because a cough interrupted the chance for that occur. Remembering we were in mixed company, we broke apart and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. A smile played across Embry's lips and mine as I eased back down to the floor.

"I missed you." Embry whispered in my ear.

"I missed you, worried about you, and loved you as we waited to see you." I whispered back. My eyes searched for my sister waiting for her turn to hug Embry.

"Come here, I've been deprived of a hug from you for two weeks." Embry complained crouching down as Amy ran into her arms.

The first words she said were, "What's it like to be a werewolf?"

We all laughed as the tenseness disappeared. She and Embry started a discussion about what it was like to have four paws, a tail, and fur as we all sat down at the kitchen table. I realized that the table was set as if we were going to eat a meal. I shot up from my seat and went to help Emily. She was making grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon strips and tomatoes on the inside. I finally got a good look at her. She was stunning even with the scars on her face. She turned to me with a smile on her lips and warmth shinning through her eyes.

"I'm Emily," she shook my hand and then went back to grilling.

"I'm Abby, do you need any help?" I offered.

"That'd be great. Could you chop up those vegetables for the salad? I know the boys won't eat it but I figured that we girls could eat it." She laughed and I joined in. I started chopping away and by the time I finished tossing the salad together, Emily finished grilling a mound full of grilled cheese sandwiches. We walked to the table carrying our plates and set them down in the center of the table and sat in our seats. The boys started grabbing sandwiches right and left until Emily commanded, "Ladies First! Please, Abby and Amy, go ahead." She gestured towards the sandwiches and salad.

Amy tried to grab a sandwich and couldn't reach, so Embry lifted her from her seat so she could grab a cheese sandwich. I snatched one for myself and served myself some salad. Embry and Amy followed suit by giving themselves salad. Casual talk erupted soon after.

"This is delicious. Thanks, Emily," Paul said with his mouth stuffed with cheese, bread, tomato, and bacon.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and Abby that was great Mac and Cheese the other night." Jared added.

"Ah man! I missed the Mac and Cheese! Dang it!" Paul complained. "What was in it?"

"Baked Mac and Cheese and I added bits of chicken breast. I also had a salad, too. But that was just the same as this one." I gestured to the bowl.

"That's not true. There was some special sauce on it, I've never tasted it before but it was the best sauce on a salad I've ever had." Jared retorted.

"You don't eat a lot of salad any way," Embry commented and we all started laughing at Jared's expense.

At the mention of a special sauce Emily's eyes lit up. "What's in your special sauce? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. It's really no big deal. I was trying to get Amy to eat salad; I figured that if I made a sauce she liked, then she might eat salad."

"We spent days trying out different sauces." Amy's stomach and mine curled at the thought. I smiled remembering how Greg had been the one to suggest ingredients to make it taste better, and how he suffered through the testing with us.

"Our end result consisted of avocado, tomatoes, balsamic vinegar, Worcestershire sauce, vegetable oil, green onion, garlic, a dash of salt." I started eating my own sandwich and the cheese dissolved in my mouth with the salty bacon and juicy tomato, while the wheat bread held it all together. I moaned at the deliciousness of it.

"This is amazing. Just for this being so fantastic, I'll give you the recipe for the sauce." I took another bite and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. Everyone started laughing and then Emily and I started talking about all of our own creations. We decided every Friday we should meet up at five at night and cook for a few hours, making new recipes and changing up the old ones.

"I guess I'll be coming over every Friday to taste test the food." Embry gave me a sly smile.

"Why do you need an excuse to eat your imprint's cooking? You could spend all of the time with her and her cooking skills; I'm the one that will be coming over every Friday to eat." Paul retorted. My name caught on to the word _imprint_. Was I Embry's imprint? The feeling between us felt stronger but I just thought that was due to the two weeks of separation. I looked at Embry and as if he could read my mind he just nodded but looked afraid for some reason. Rejection? Did he honestly think I would reject him? I quickly pulled his head down to mine and kissed him on the lips. I broke apart and another smile appeared on his face. I snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Amy grinned at the sight of Embry and me. The conversations continued and after a few hours I saw a yawn escape from Amy. She quickly tried to hide it.

"I saw that yawn, Amy. Don't try and hide it from me. Thank you for the food and company but I really should take Amy home." I said standing up from the table and walking over to Amy's seat. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"It was no problem. Come back soon." Emily replied comfortable in Sam's arms. Embry lifted Amy from her seat and cradled her in his arms. She could barely keep her eyes open as she waved good night and we walked to the door. Embry strapped her into her seat in the back and took the passenger seat next to me. It was a good thing that I had a bigger car than I use to, because he would not have fit in my old bug. We drove in silence back to my house as he held my hand. We reached the house and Embry gathered a fast-asleep Amy as I unlocked the door. He tucked her into bed as I made two cups of hot chocolate. Not that Embry was cold but chocolate always tasted perfect when snow covered the ground. He walked into the kitchen and I smiled at how he felt completely at home. I handed him his cup and we walked into the backyard and sat on the porch in the swing. I saw my breath and knew it was too cold for us to be outside, but Embry quickly wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped myself to his side. I started discussion.

"So... would you show me what you look like as a wolf?" I really wanted to see what he looked like, unable to picture it in my head from the descriptions the boys all gave me.

I looked at his face when he didn't answer and he looked afraid to answer but finally did. "I don't want to scare you. I'm afraid you'll leave me if you don't like what you see, and I'm not read to have you leave my side yet." He confessed.

"Embry, I would not leave no matter how terrifying you look, and I doubt you're as scary as you picture yourself. Embry, I'm friends with a family of vampires. I can handle seeing you in your wolf form. I promise not to leave. Could you please show me?" I begged while kissing his cheek multiple times ending at his lips.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said disappearing from my side and going to the forest. A few minutes later, when I was practically frozen to the bone, a horse-sized wolf emerged from the forest. His fur was a light brown and looked warm, just like the way Embry felt. The wolf's deep dark brown eyes matched Embry's perfectly. It really was Embry. I ran to the wolf and caught hi in a hug, the best I could, I mean he was huge. I wrapped them around the wolf's neck, warmth immediately returning to my frozen body. He sat on his hind legs and I was completely standing up and it was a bit of a stretch. I broke apart from him and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I can't believe you thought I would run away. You're actually kind of cute. Like a puppy. I always wanted a dog." A cough that sounded like a dog's laugh, if there was such a thing, came from Embry. "Go back and put some clothes on. I'm freezing and want to go back inside because it has to be below zero out here." He laughed and trotted back into the forest as I grabbed our cups and rushed back into the house. I sat on the couch and saw from a distance the photograph of Greg pushing Amy in a swing at the park. I pulled myself off of the couch, grabbed that picture, and snuggled back into the couch. Greg was right; someone else was out there for me. I was not going to in anyway let Greg go or stop loving him. My mother said you could always make more love, and I was giving all of it to Embry. Realization of this made tears fall from my eyes, not in rushing waterfalls but like droplets of condensation off a rose petal. Although tears were falling, sobs did not erupt from my chest. Embry walked in and sat beside me taking me into his arms, not saying a single word. I took a deep breath to ready myself.

"Embry, I want to tell you my story." I said not facing him, still gazing upon the photograph.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Abby. I'm not asking." He said with reluctance to hear the story, but only for the sake of my feelings.

"No, I want to tell you, and you have a right to know. If we're going to be together you should know about me and this is a big part of who I am." I paused. His hand slowly caressed my upper arm as a sign of comfort.

"His name was Gregory Daniel Stuart. He and I knew each other for as long as I could remember. He was there for me when my parents died and helped Amy and me cope. We were the three musketeers and couldn't be separated. He even proposed to me we were going to get married after our senior year of high school. It was going to be a small wedding with just his family and close friends. I was the painting nerd dating the star Varsity Football player, and had been for years. He actually talked to his friends about my paintings, and then they all had me paint things for their rooms, like cars or beaches or sports, but they even paid me and that's how I started my painting business. It was still funny to see some of the biggest toughest guys in school come up and ask me for a painting." I laughed inwardly at the thought. "He was fun and made me happy. He treated me like a goddess and wasn't involved with gangs, drugs, or alcohol, which was hard to find in a boy in the area we lived in. Gangs were common and the wars between gangs caused bloodshed not just of their own, and one day as we were walking to pick up Amy from school, we were caught in the crossfire. He was shot protecting me and died in my arms. I still wear the ring he gave me because it's a token of the love that exists between my soul and his. But now my soul is also tied to another, if you know what I mean. Anyways, we moved here soon after the gang members were locked up. Amy didn't deserve to grow up in an area of violence, and I was done worrying about if they guy standing behind me in line at the grocery store was packing. Greg made me feel safe, and after he died I didn't feel safe. Being in Forks moved us away from the violence but meeting you made me feel safe, like somehow you could protect Amy and me. Besides feeling safe, I feel loved when I'm around you. I feel complete again. I feel like I'm on cloud nine whenever I'm around you." I sighed and wiggled closer to him as his arms wrapped around me tighter. I felt like my heart had been bound by chains and by telling Embry my story, all of my chains simply fell.

"I'm glad you told me, because I feel more connected to you, not just from hearing the story, but from realizing how strong you are and how lucky I am to even have the chance to be in the same room as you, let alone have a shot at being with you."I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me with admiration in his eyes. His arms held me tighter and I curled up in his lap and rested my hands on his warm chest. I feel asleep in his arms content with the world, and he did too. I know because I woke up to find him lazily sleeping with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11 The Lie

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Lie**_

Bella, Amy, and I spent time together every day after school. It was nice to see Bella happy again. It had been a week since Embry told me he imprinted on me. He came over every night. We were inseparable. Today was the first sunny day in months. No clouds, no snow, no rain. Amy played with the neighborhood kids and Bella and I sat in her front yard beneath a tree. She was reading on a blanket and I painted the kids playing baseball.

"How do you know what to paint?" Bella asked.

"I just paint whatever I feel. Because anyone can paint kids playing baseball but few can portray feelings through the paintings. I like to paint happiness and love. People like those the most. That's why you're paintings sell the best. Nothing draws people more than true love." I stopped painting and sat down next to Bella.

"What do you mean my paintings? And it obviously wasn't true love, because that would have to be mutual." Bella muttered the last sentence, not knowing I could hear it clearly.

"You need to see something." I pulled her to my house as walked straight to the garage, my storage room. I flipped on the lights and she gasped. I pulled her over to this one section of twenty paintings leaning up against the wall. I fingered through them to find the ones I wanted. I slowly pulled them out and leaned them up against a blank wall for her to see. When I finished there were eight paintings of her and Edward doing nothing more than holding hands, or talking, or looking in each other's eyes.

"These are your paintings. And these are just eight of them, I have ten more in this garage, and I've sold thirty of them already. This love is real and entirely mutual. I know I told you I would never ask you this, but what exactly did Edward say in the forest?" Whatever was hurting Bella had to be a lie, because Edward leaving to protect Bella would not cause this much sadness in her. And she wouldn't think that he didn't love her.

"He said he didn't want me to go with him, that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good for him, and that I don't do anything reckless or stupid, that I take care of myself, and then he added that it was for Charlie's sake. Then he said this was the last time I would ever see him, he wouldn't come back. 'It will be as if I never existed.'" And Bella broke down crying in my arms. I gently patted her on the back as we sat on the floor.

"That bastard," I said under my breath. I rarely cussed but this felt like the time to. How dare he tell her the biggest lie on Earth, that he even suggest that he didn't want her. And he took away all of the things that would remind her of him. Like the CD, or the photos, or the painting! He forgot a few things, every single CD, the stereo in her car, every piece of clothing she'd worn around him, the books with love, the sight of couples all around her. Everything would remind her of him, and he was dull enough to believe that only a few possessions would prevent her from remembering him.

"Bella, Edward told you the biggest lie possible, that he didn't want you. He still does, and won't stop. And he is an idiot for thinking you would forget about him. First things first, which painting do you want?" She looked up at me and pointed to the one of her and him leaning against his Volvo.

"I like that one too. Let's go put this up in your room." She seemed reluctant but I pulled her along. When we got upstairs I noticed how much Bella had taken from her room because it would remind her of him. She sat down on the bed as I put it up on the wall next to her window. Then I started to walk over to her closet but my show caught on a loose floor board, and I fell face first onto the floor.

Bella rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but what in the world?" I looked back at the floorboard to and completely lifted it from the floor. Inside were all of the things Edward had taken away. "That's where they were. Bella, the first night I came to find something that would help and I couldn't find anything, I thought he had taken them all with him, but he left them here with you."

Bella lifted a picture of the two of them, and the CD. "He does still love me; he wouldn't have left them if that weren't true. Thank you for finding these, Abby."

"Anytime you need to find something, I'll trip over a floorboard to find it." We both started laughing. I took the CD from her hands and placed it in the CD player next to her bed. The two of us replaced everything that had been in the floorboards. We went back outside to finish painting and reading, but mostly we talked. It seemed to me that Bella had an epiphany and that she was perfectly content. But I wondered how we were supposed to get Edward back to her now. Because she obviously wasn't going to live without him. I knew she wouldn't before but now I could tell there was a determination within her to go and get him. A plan started forming in my head of how we were going to do that. But Bella interrupted that thought.

"You know he tried to send me money to keep me on track to getting to any college I wanted without paying for it. Oddly enough, he still broke his promise about it being as if he never existed."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to send me a scholarship through an organization called _Pacific Northwestern Trust_. It was even wired through to my account, and Jessica's mom had been the one to notice I had more than enough money, and then Mrs. Gerandy called to have it sorted out and found out about the scholarship. And it wasn't enough that twenty thousand dollars had been put in, five thousand more would come every month until I graduated college. I closed my account and withdrew just my money and told them to wire the money back to the original account. Then I received a check for the twenty-five grand, and I burned it. Then I received a package with the money in cash, I burned the letter that came attached and then couldn't bring myself to burn the money so I tried to leave it at his house but accidently left it flying through their window."

"The nerve! I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind! He tells Alice not to look because that would interfere and then he goes and sends you the money. Granted, they all broke the rules, but not exactly." I was furious. How dare he? Where was that crowbar?

"What do you mean he told Alice not to look?" Oppps, I slipped up.

"The day he left you in the forest, Alice called me and told me what he was doing, with the exception about what he told you specifically. She just told me his true intentions for leaving and that she wasn't supposed to look for anything in your future. And that they were all banned from contact from you. But we found a loop-hole. He didn't say that they couldn't talk to Amy and I. So we've been e-mailing. I would have told you but I thought it would just send you further into the black hole you seemed to be falling into. They miss all of us and wish they could see us. I've sent pictures to them as often as possible."

She started to cry. I sat down next to her and took her into my arms.

"No, I'm alright. These are tears of joy and relief. I thought that none of them wanted me for family or even as a friend. And then I just missed them."

"Bella, next weekend, Amy and I were going to go see some old friends in Seattle and do some Christmas shopping. I was hoping you would come with us. I'm going to need someone to distract Amy if I have to buy her a present."

"I'll come along, but who are the old friends? Have I met them before?" She never missed a thing.

"You've only met them a few times, and they've been known to sparkle, and I think one of them is even psychic!"

"You're kidding right? Are we really going to see them?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely, it's been too long since Amy has seen Rose and Em. And too long since I've shopped with Alice. And too long since Jasper has been around to control that little pixy." Bella gasped at Jasper's name.

"How is he? I hope he's okay. I hope he doesn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because I bleed…" We both erupted in laughter.

"Of course he doesn't hate you. He resented himself for causing that to happen. I told him that you didn't blame him and that it was not his fault in anyway, and that it could happen to anyone."

"That's true. Of course I don't blame him. Alice, if you can see this tell Jasper that I don't blame him and can't wait to see all of you." She smiled as she sort of talked Alice. "I hope she gets the message."

"Me too. We should go make dinner." We laughed, talked, and cleaned up. The four of us often at together and we switched from house to house every night. Tonight it was our house.

Bella started fingering through some of my books upstairs as I prepared dinner. She said she wanted to start reading some romance novels again and I told her that I had plenty of those. Some of which I didn't allow Amy to read, and wouldn't for quite some time. Those books were way too kinky for anyone under the age of fifteen. They were my indulgence and I had no shame in reading them. They were fun and made you feel like you were doing something bad when you were only reading. I suggested some of the books where the main character was this strong independent woman but still fell head-over-hells for a guy. Bella needed some role models that were power house women. She needed a little adventure even if was just within the confines of a book.

Amy came in as it was getting dark. She waved goodbye to two boys who escorted her home, before washing up for dinner.

"What are their names?" I asked as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink.

"Tommy and Ricky," she smiled and started to giggle in that way that said she had a crush. I loved talking with Amy about boys because she understood.

"So which one of them has you so infatuated?"

"Tommy, Ricky is his brother and we had just walked home Brittney who like Ricky." I sighed. The love lives of six-year-olds. It was so simple and uncomplicated. Just as love always should be.

Bella came down with about four books. Each of which were part of series at least four books long. The list of books I gave her should keep her busy for awhile. But the books she had in her hands were quick reads because you were pulled in so quickly and never wanted to put the books down.

"I thought you said only you were allowed to read those books!" Amy objected.

"Yes, I did. And it was true at the time, but now Bella will be using our library. So let me rephrase myself. That is the fifteen and older shelf. As soon as you turn fifteen you can read them. Maybe sooner if you behave, and besides you have so much to read before you start dabbling into _those_ books." I had slyly dodged that bullet.

Charlie walked in just as the lasagna was ready. I served it with a salad and we enjoyed a meal as a family and Bella was more animated tonight than she had been in months. I washed dishes, Charlie left to watch football, Bella left to start reading, and Amy went to go get dressed for bed.

I came upstairs to find Amy in bed reading one of her fairy tales. She smiled at me happily and placed the bookmark in her book and set it aside. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I wished her sweet dreams and went to get ready for bed myself.

I locked up the house and was surprised Embry hadn't showed up tonight. But knowing him he'd come in through the window. I showered and dressed in warm pajamas. I climbed into bed and started to check my e-mails.

_We're so excited that Bella is coming and can't wait to see her. And I love your plan! I think it will work. You just have to finalize your thoughts and I'll be able to see it more clearly. I'm sorry about that trip you took. When I told everyone Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head I hope you're alright. Have fun tomorrow! And see you soon!_

_ Love always,_

_ ~Psychic_

_ P.S._

_ I did hear that comment and told Jasper._

At least they wouldn't be surprised when I brought Bella along. I started to drift off when there was a tapping at my window. I walked over to open it and left Embry in. He awkwardly climbed in because he was so much bigger than the window. Once inside, he gave me a kiss and took me in his arms as we sat down on my bed. We talked for a little bit until we both passed out cold. He was exhausted from patrolling and I was exhausted from the day's events.


	12. Chapter 12 Crazy

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Crazy**_

It was lunch time on Friday and normally I stick around for lunch and then drive home because I only have four classes. We were all talking casually when I decided that I should ask Bella if she wanted to come today.

"Bella, do you want to come with me today to get another piercing and tattoo?" Everyone dropped their food and just looked at me slack jawed, but Michael was the first one to talk.

"What do you mean another one?"

"That's right you guys don't know. It's so freezing up here I can never wear clothing that shows them and I don't ever put my hair up." I said as I took off my jacket and put my hair up. "I have a cartilage piercing on my left side and two more on each ear. I have a belly button piercing too. And then I have a tattoo of a crescent shaped moon on my left ankle and a star on my right. I have a wolf paw print on my lower back, and that's it."

"What more could possibly be done?" Jessica asked me with slight distaste. But I could see it in her eyes that she absolutely was disgusted with who I was and what I did. I never liked her.

"I'm getting a butterfly on the right side on the back of my neck and a third piercing just above my second one in both ears, and Amy is getting her first ear piercing."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Lauren asked with even more distaste than Jessica.

"Of course not! Amy's six-years-old and is old enough to make her own decisions. And I'm an artist. It's what we do; make art whether it's on a canvas or on our body. Besides, I have no intention of ever getting a sleeve, or nose, or gauges, or eyebrow, or tongue." Those were a little too showy for me.

"What's a sleeve?" Tyler asked at the same time Conner asked, "What's a gauge?"

"A sleeve is a tattoo that goes up your entire arm and looks like a sleeve. A gauge is something you put in your ear and it widens the hole. You guys are all too naïve up here in Forks." I joked and Angela laughed.

I stood up and turned around so they could see the tattoo on my back and the piercing in front. "The belly button piercing actually looks kind of cute." Angela commented.

"Thanks, so Bella do you want to come? Embry, Quil, and Jake are coming with Amy and me. And I promised them you would be there. Please." I gave her my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I would but I have to work today." She just had to try and weasel out of this.

"Michael, would you switch shifts with Bella? I'll even take one of your shifts and you can still get the money." I was willing to do anything to Bella to come with me.

"Sure, I'll switch. I don't have anything going on today, and you don't have to take a shift, Abby." He smiled back at me. It was a good thing that I had Embry because I think Michael would try and make a move on me. And let's just say he is sooo not my type.

"Great, so then I'll go home to grab my paintings, pick up Amy, and I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." Then they all looked confused as to why I needed the paintings.

"Why do you need your art?" Jessica asked out of pure curiosity.

"Like I said, we're both artists. The tattoo parlor owner saw my website and noticed that I lived close by. He called me and asked if I could paint him a couple of paintings, something that would inspire him in his work. I told him he could have them for free if he'd give me some of his art. He chuckled in that old warm-hearted, leather wearing, biker kind of way and said that sounded like a good idea to him." I reminisced at how friendly he was.

"I met with him a couple of weeks ago for a cup of coffee to see what he wanted in specifics. He asked if I could paint him some of the natural areas around here because he always loved the view, but doesn't get the chance to see it all that often because he works and lives in the heart of Seattle. At the same time I started working on the painting he started designing my tattoo. I told him that I wanted a butterfly but besides that he could do as he saw fit. I actually have no idea what it's going to look like. I'm kind of excited."

"I know that look on your face. Another artist's work is like a drug to you, isn't it?" Bella looked at me knowing my expression all too well.

"Of course!" And then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I'll see you all later." I ran out of the cafeteria lifting my fringy knapsack to my shoulders. I ran with my keys in hand to my car. It was raining again. I slipped into my car and turned on the heater. I drove home, slipped the paintings in my car and drove to the elementary school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, Amy and Tommy were holding hands beneath his umbrella. Brittney and Ricky were holding hands beneath his umbrella. _How cute!_ I hopped out of my car and walked up to them.

I looked down to see Amy's pants soaked up to her knees. "Amy, we're going to have to get you some rain boots."

"Really? I've always wanted a pair but it never rained in California." She looked up at me with complete excitement in her eyes.

"We'll get some today in Seattle. Come on, we have to go get everyone else." I gestured to the car. "You three have rides home, right?"

"Yeah, my mom is giving us a ride home." Brittney responded.

"Good," I nodded as Amy said goodbye to her friends and we walked to my car. We both slid in and I revved up the engine and the heater. I reached into the passenger seat. I threw the dry pair of pants back to Amy.

"I thought that you might get kind of wet today."

"Thanks, Sissy." She changed in the backseat and we headed to Forks High School. Bella sat in the passenger seat and Amy slid into the seat between us. I loved having the bench seat. I headed to La Push and pulled up at their High School. It was quite an easy find. Jacob and Quil slipped into the backseat of the car.

"Let's do this." Quil said.

"Wait, we have to wait for Embry!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wait, Embry's coming," Jacob responded with a look of unease.

I turned around and responded, "Is something going on?" I didn't know the three of them were having issues.

"Yeah, he's been following around Sam and it's like he's joined a cult or something."

"They're practically hall-monitors on steroids." Quil added to Jake's comment. That was actually really funny. I realized then that Quil and Jake didn't know about the wolves. Amy and I gave each other alarmed looks.

"Well, he still wants to spend time with you guys, and I'm assuming you want to fix this little debacle too?" They nodded. "So we'll fix it now. Just because Embry is starting to hang out with Sam doesn't mean he can't spend time with you guys too. You can have your hate with Sam but don't mention it to Embry. And I'm sure that he won't try and make you join this gang you think exists. Deal?"

They nodded. Just then Embry opened the door and slid into the seat next to Jacob. They use to look entirely similar but now with Embry and his short hair, muscle, and height, there were distinct differences. The three of them had this silent testosterone battle and then they each let out a breath, laughed and started high-fiving. Apparently that feud was over.

The six of us laughed all the way to Seattle. Part way through the drive my ringer started going off.

"Amy, could you grab my phone? I think I have a text." She looked through my knapsack, pulled out my phone, and flipped it open.

"Alice says, 'Hope you have fun! I'm sure it'll look great!' With a smiley face at the end."

"Tell her thanks and that I'll send her photos of the entire event. By the way, Quil would you document experience?" I asked handing him the camera.

"Sure," He responded at the same time Jake and Embry asked, "Why can't we?"

"Because Embry you'll be holding my hand, and Jake you'll be holding Amy's." I resolved as I pulled into the parking lot. "Here we are." It was a tiny brick walk-up with a tattoo-neon sign in the front window. Oddly enough, it looked kind of homey. There were flowers in pots near the door, a doormat, and even blue window shutters. "Boys, I'm going to need your help to make sure the paintings don't get wet. They're covered but we need to get them inside quickly. They nodded in response and went to the back of the car to get them out as Amy and Bella walked inside. After the boys each had a painting I closed the trunk and we walked inside.

The interior had the usual leather seat, tattoo set up, design stations, cash register, the whole shebang. But the difference was the artwork on the walls. Music played and it switched from Italian opera to Pearl Jam. Jonesy walked through the beaded doorway and came to hug me. He was wearing a leather vest, white shirt, and blue jeans. He also had his goatee nicely trimmed.

"It's good to see you, Jonesy. This is my sister, Amy." I said gesturing to the girl with a pink shirt on and the biggest smile on the west coast. There was no way my sister would ever be intimidated by a big ol' biker.

"Nice to meet you, and what can I do for you today?" He asked squatting down on his knees to shake Amy's hand.

"I'm getting my first ear piercing." She said and pulled her hair back to show him her bare ears.

"Then let's get you started with that." He said gesturing to one of his employees. She walked with the employee to one of the chairs and started babbling about how she wanted them. We talked previously about how she wanted her birthstone with gold as her stud for an earring. Jacob walked with her to make sure she was alright. Quil took photos just like I told him too.

"Let's see what you painted." Jonesy suggested. I pulled of the coverings and showed him the paintings.

"They're perfect! You have one of La Push Beach, one of the mountains, and one of the forests. It's just what I needed. Anytime you need a tattoo, or piercing done, you just call me, because these are fabulous. Let's get your stuff done now. Do you want to see my rendering for your butterfly?" He asked as he walked me to a chair at his work station.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, and let's get your piercings done first." One of his employees quickly pierced my ears as I instructed him how I wanted them. Amy was done sitting with a lollipop in her mouth sitting in Jacob's lap, who was next to Bella. They were sitting on the couch close to me. Quil was still taking pictures and having too much fun doing it. Embry sat in a chair next to me holding my hand as Jonesy started working on the tattoo.

"Bella, you should get something done." I needed a conversation started to focus on instead of the tattoo being put on my neck. It wasn't painful but I have always hated needles.

"I'm not sure. I'm not a tattoo kind of person. And Charlie would be pissed." She responded.

"You don't have to get a tattoo. You could get a belly button piercing, or something. And Charlie doesn't have to know. We can keep a secret. Besides, you're eighteen. You're an adult; it's one of the only things you're allowed to do. You can get tattoos, piercings, drive, leave the country, and buy lotto tickets, but not a whole lot besides that. Embrace adulthood. And if Charlie does find out you could just take it out and let it close."

As I spoke she got this look on her face. She was actually considering doing it! Yes! This was one of the steps to being independent. And she needed that, because I wanted Edward to comeback but she needed to stand on her own two feet until then. I'd be her crutch until she could stand but she had to start getting her strength back.

"You know what? I think I'll get a belly button piercing." Bella seemed to have a new spark in her eyes.

"Jonesy, would it be alright if my cousin got a belly button piercing?"

"Absolutely. Mark, could you show Bella our types of rings and things she could have for her piercing?"

"Right this way." Mark showed her to the front case near the cash register, and Jake walked with her. Quil continued to document the day's occurrences.

Amy and Embry started up a conversation with me.

"Does it hurt, sis?"

"You've seen me get tattoos before."

"But I've never asked."

"I guess you haven't. I don't think it hurts much. I just hate needles. If I start thinking about the process then I start thinking about needles."

"That makes sense." She continued to ponder what I had said.

"Do you want to see your sister's tattoo?" Jonesy asked Amy knowing she needed something else to entertain her.

"Sure," she exclaimed and bouncily walked to the empty stool next to Jonesy. She sat on it and watched him work. "It's beautiful," she sighed in admiration at his work.

"I spent extra time on your sister's tattoo design. I wanted it to be special and one of a kind." Jonesy said absentmindedly, similar to the way I talked at the same times as painting.

After about ten minutes, Bella walked over to me, stood in front of my range of view, because it was limited with the awkward angle Jonesy was tattooing my neck, and bared her stomach showing me her belly button piercing.

"It looks great!" I shouted.

"Doesn't it? I love it! And it didn't even hurt! Thanks for convincing me to get it." She squealed and we both started giggling.

"Anytime," I responded.

Bella picked out one that curved and had a ball at both ends with a green emerald type color gem embedded in the silver spheres.

A little bit later Jonesy announced that he was done. I stood in front of a mirror and contorted my neck to see his work. He had designed a blue butterfly whose giant wings curled at the tips. He included so much detail I was in awe. There was some purple tinting to the butterfly's wings. He even had the antenna's curling. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is great. Thank you, Jonesy! I feel like I should have painted you another painting or something."

"The paintings you have given me are more than I could have ever wanted. Come back anytime you want more done."

"I will. And thanks again" I said hugging the biker who had turned out to be a softie.

"No, thank you." He squatted down to Amy's height. "And make sure you keep those ears clean. You can put in other earrings in two months at the earliest. Come see me or a doctor if anything started going wrong with them. And tell your sister if they feel just the slightest bit off. Same goes for you, Bella." They both nodded in agreement and thanked Jonesy.

We all left the store and headed to my car. It was dark out now. There was a bar across the street. A few guys stood outside smoking, obviously drunk and they looked kind of sketchy.

Bella started walking towards them. She seemed like she was startled by something but then continued to walk. I grabbed her arm and made her face me. She thought those boys were the same ones from the night Edward saved her. I could see it in her eyes.

"Bella, I know how you think they are. But I know they aren't. Come on. You and I'll talk about it tonight." At first she hesitated. Then her features changed. She nodded and came back to the car. Everyone else was sitting in their seats trying to see what was going on.

Bella and I got in the car, but before anyone could ask questions, I responded, "We thought we knew them from somewhere. I thought they might have been guys from school doing something they shouldn't but it isn't them." I quickly saved us from that bullet.

"Weird." Jacob commented.

"Totally, I'll take you guys back to your houses because it's kind of late." They agreed. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Quil's dark brown eyes glaring at me. He knew I was lying. He mouthed the words, "We'll talk later".

Quil handed Bella the camera and she looked through the pictures. "Quil, you did a great job being photographer! You should think about doing it professionally." Bella mused.

"I'm not that good. I was just having fun with it."

"And that's exactly why you should pursue it. The things you are naturally good at in life and make you happy are the parts of life you succeed the most in."

"You know, Abby's right. That's why I love fixing the rabbit up." Jacob agreed.

"How's that going?" Bella asked.

"It's almost done. You should come see it when it's finished." He offered.

"I will." She guaranteed.

"Here we are." I said pulling to Quil's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Quil thanked.

"No problem. Thanks for coming today."

"My pleasure." He smiled, closed the door and headed to his house. I dropped off Jacob and Embry in the same fashion, but I told Embry he couldn't come over tonight because Bella was spending the night. I invited him over for lunch tomorrow as a substitution. He agreed and kissed me goodnight. The three of us girls drove back to the house.

Amy went straight to bed after cleaning her ears and getting something to eat for dinner. Bella and I slipped into comfortable pajamas. We then raided the refrigerator and pantry for junk food and sat on my bed facing each other digging into the food. I turned on some music at a low volume so Amy wouldn't wake up. Our food assortment included popcorn, ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, Cheetos, chips, dip, licorice, canned cheese, soda, pretzels, and M&M's, peanut butter, Oreos, and marshmallows. We greedily devoured the food. Bella started the discussion.

"You and Embry are getting pretty serious." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," I giggled and blushed. Soul mates, two halves of a whole, imprint and wolf, that sounded serious to me. But I couldn't tell Bella about that connection between Embry and me, yet. I took another bite of licorice.

"So are you guys like formally boyfriend and girlfriend? Or are you in the dating stage?"

"Yes. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, but stop avoiding the situation, Bella. We need to talk about what happened outside of the bar tonight." She seemed reluctant but started to talk.

"I'm not crazy, but when I first saw the guys, I thought were from that night, and started to approach them, Edward appeared."

"What?" I screamed, and then quieted my voice remembering that Amy was asleep. Luckily a bathroom and a few doors separated us.

"Like a hallucination, it was just his voice and it sounded like it did when he was angry."

"What did he say?" I threw another handful of popcorn in my mouth at the suspense building.

"The voice told me, 'Bella, stop this right now!' at first, I stopped and then he said, 'Bella turn around', he growled. It started to slip away so I kept walking wanting to hear it again. You grabbed my arm and told me to comeback. Then he said, 'Go back to Abby. You promised-nothing stupid. Keep you promise.' And then we headed back to the car."

I gasped in shock. It was like he was trying to protect her. He wasn't there though. It was completely subconscious. Her subconscious mind even knows he still loves her. Creepy. Cool, but creepy.

"It was one f the first times that it truly didn't hurt at all to talk about him. Even with you help it still hurt a bit but I felt as though I was mending, but this just didn't hurt at all."

"His exact words in the forest were to not do anything reckless or stupid, that you keep yourself safe, right? And the guys at the bar would constitute as unsafe." She nodded, agreeing but not exactly following my train of thought. Realization hit me like a wrecking ball hit a condemned building, letting lose all of my thoughts. I got off the bed, grabbed my laptop from my desk, and sat back on the bed.

I opened up a blank notepad. "If you want to keep hearing this voice, which I think you do," she nodded, "we need to make a list of things that he would consider dangerous."

"Everything?" Bella offered. We both started cracking up at that one.

"That's funny, but I'm serious."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what did he not like you to do before?"

"Bleed."

"Now that's funny, but we can't put that on our list. What are things that could be considered dangerous but aren't really."

"Rollercoasters, hanging around vampires, motorcycles, walking through the snow without shoes,"

"That last one doesn't count, it's stupid not dangerous. But the rest can go on the list." _Consorting with werewolves,_ popped into my head. That was definitely a possibility but she didn't know they were werewolves and Embry was never temperamental like they usually are before and after the change.

"What about joining a gang?" Bella joked. Then remembered Greg and started apologizing.

"It's okay; it would have been funny otherwise. But that's not going on the list because that actually is dangerous. We're trying to think of fake dangers."

"Maybe Emmett will think of a few for us?" Bella offered.

"But we can't tell him why, and just say that it's for fun because life is too short and we should enjoy it while we can."

"Perfect solution!" Bella responded.

"Let's e-mail him now," I suggested. I opened up a new e-mail and started writing.

_Em,_

_It's Bells and Abs. We were wondering if you could think of some things that would be fun, slightly dangerous, but not really. We already thought of rollercoasters, hanging around vampires(just kidding), and motorcycles. Anything else? Don't tell anyone else! Top secret! We might even let you join us!_

_Bells and Abs_

"How does that sound?"

"Fabulous! He'll probably have a list a mile long by tomorrow." Bella joked.

I laughed, "So true."

We talked for a couple of hours after that about anything and everything. At some point we passed out from exhaustion and fullness, too much junk food…. Our last words that night were, "Is eating too much considered dangerous?"


	13. Chapter 13 Imagining Danger

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Imagining Danger**_

We woke up around ten. Amy was still dreaming in her room. I brought my laptop down stairs as we made some brunch, because it was too early for lunch but too late for breakfast. We made a favorite of mine: chicken and waffles. Salty and sweet mix really well together. Emmett had sent us an e-mail of the list he complied.

_These are some of the few ideas I have._

_-Mechanical Bull Riding_

_-Parachuting_

_-Snowboarding_

_-Surfing_

_-Running(for Bella)_

_-Just Kidding!_

_-Making Alice mad by burning her clothes_

_I have to go. Alice is going to kill me. See you next weekend!_

_~E_

After I finished reading the e-mail aloud, Bella and I were laughing so hard and clutching our sides. The pain in my stomach from too much laughter seemed to stay for the longest time.

"It would appear that Emmett is excited about this." Bella said.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be hearing _his_ voice more often than mine." I said referring to Edward's voice, knowing Bella would understand and that this way it wouldn't hurt her to hear his name.

"I just wish it was the real him." She sighed wistfully.

"We'll get him back to you soon." There was a certain promise within that statement.

"I hope so."

We changed the subject. Bella seemed to be fixating on my relationship now.

"So… you're having lunch with Embry today?"

"Yeah," I blushed. "Could you watch Amy today? Take her to the park or something?"

"Sure, I'd love too." Bella seemed to have something else on her mind. I could see her questioning whether or not to ask me about it.

"What is it, Bella? You know you can tell me anything." She was still hesitating, but then she caved.

"I've been hanging out with Jacob after school some days and on weekends, when you've been busy. He has been talking to me about Embry and the other guys at La Push who've cut their hair and started hanging around like a gang. Up until yesterday Embry has been distant from Jacob and Quil. And Jacob's constantly worried that he's next. That something's wrong."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I asked him if he told his dad, and he had asked him already. His dad completely brushed it off but praised Sam prior to that and said he would know soon enough, like it was 'some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing'."

"What was your response to that?"

"I hugged him, told him not to be scared, and then told him he could come live with Charlie and me if things got worse."

I could hardly believe that neither Bella nor Jacob had figured out that the supposed 'gang' was in fact a pack of werewolves. They even knew the stories, for Pete's sake! How was I supposed to put this situation on hold until Jacob became a werewolf?

"Maybe Billy's right though? Maybe Jacob will know soon enough. I'm sure that if Jake was in any danger Billy would be concerned and looking out for his son's safety."

"That's true. I'll tell him that. Thanks." It was nice that she didn't push further, asking me about Embry and what was really going on.

Bella, Amy and I ate breakfast. I dressed Amy for going to the park while Bella went back over to her house to get ready. Once the two of them left, I dressed in a plain pair of jeans and one of my old shirts that stopped at my waist, letting my belly button show. It was loose and green. This shirt was Greg's favorite because he like the way it made my eyes pop. I dressed in a pair of converse and slipped on a leather jacket. The doorbell rang at the same time I finished. I rushed down the stairs, grabbed my keys, cell phone, and picnic basket, and met Embry at the door. He was wearing jeans, converse, a green shirt, and a leather jacket.

"We match," he commented. I looked down to see how true that was. We both laughed.

"I bet you did that on purpose." I suggested as I locked the door.'

"How would I know what you were wearing today?" He slipped into the passenger seat and I handed him the picnic basket to hold.

"You peeked in the window as I was getting dressed then raced down to La Push for a quick change." I revved up the engine.

"You caught me officer! What's my punishment?"

"Spending the rest of the day with me." I threw him a smile.

The scent of the food in the picnic basket was starting to get to him. I tried to lift the lid and take a look but I caught him red-handed.

"Don't you dare! It's a surprise."

"Fine, but it smells so good! And I haven't eaten for five hours."

"That's too bad. If you want to eat any of that food you have to wait."

"Fine, but only because I love you."

"At least I have that going for me." The conversation Bella and I had this morning creeped to the fore front of my mind. "Bella was talking to me this morning about Jacob's concerns with the pack. He's worried that he's next and apparently he's totally freaking out. I told Bella that if Jake was in any danger that Billy would be concerned, which he's not. She's going to tell Jake that. But I just thought you should know he's scared out of his mind. If you spent more time with him, maybe he'd worry less."

"I guess I could. Sam hasn't totally forbidden it. I can't reassure Jake directly that he'll be alright, but maybe hanging out with him would make him worry less."

"That's the idea."

"But what if he gets hurt? What if I lose control and hurt him?"

"What if you lost control around me? I'd get hurt but probably still be alive and not love you any less. Just because you could hurt him by a tiny little chance doesn't mean you will. You spent the afternoon with Jacob, Quil, Bella, Amy, and I and nothing happened, except the six of us having a great time together. That and the girls getting piercings and tattoos. But all in all it was a mellow day. So don't worry about it and just hang out with Jacob and Quil. They're your best friends. The worst that could possibly happen is they figure out that you are a werewolf and that they'll be too."

"Thanks for the reassurance. You just completely calmed me down. I guess you really are my imprint."

"Ya' think?"

We laughed our way to the short drive to the forest trail. The path was about a two minute walk and let out to a beautiful clearing that looked over at the mountain range. We parked the car and followed the trail. For it being a week before Christmas it was a really warm day. I also had a really warm werewolf on hand in case I got chilly.

We enjoyed the picnic and just the simple company. It was comforting to know I had someone in my life that cared for me and would protect me. It was nice to be able to let my guard down and be protected. I was constantly protecting Amy, and on occasion Bella, that I never had the chance to be protected since Greg was around. That alone brought me a certain peace of mind.

It started getting late. We went back to the house. Bella and Amy were there reading. I kissed Embry goodbye and made a promise to see him sometime tonight after everyone was asleep. I asked Amy and Bella how their day was and Amy responded by telling me every single detail. After Amy wandered off to bed Bella and I struck up a conversation.

"Something Amy didn't mention, because she was taking a nap in my truck, is that I found something dangerous today."

"Really? You heard his voice?"

"Nope, but I will soon. I was driving around to let Amy just sleep and I found these old bikes at the Markses. There were these three old ones that were left on the street to be taken to the dump. They gave me the bikes for free. I knew they'd cost more to fix up then they'd be worth if I went to Dowling's but then I thought of Jacob fixing his car and how well my truck has held up. I drove the bikes over to the Black's. Jacob and I snuck them around back and put them in his garage. We are going to meet up tomorrow to go and get parts. But I just thought that this was the perfect way to be dangerous."

"Yeah, it sounds perfect to me." We had suggested motorcycles but neither of us had any. It was fabulous the way Bella found those motorcycles. "You know, I think I'm having a bad influence on you. I mean look at you, reading inappropriate books, getting a belly button piercing, and now you're going to start riding motorcycles. What's Charlie going to think?"

"Who said Charlie had to know?"

"That's my girl! And that just proves my point further, that I am a bad influence, because now you're hiding things from your dad."

"I was hiding stuff from Charlie way before you moved into town. Like the vampires living in the area, and one of them coming over every night."

"I guess that's true. I should get to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Laundry, vacuuming, dustings, moping, bleaching, painting, and balancing my checkbooks happen to compose my to do list for tomorrow."

"I'll see you later then."

We parted ways and I locked up the house. I showered, slipped on pajamas, and dove beneath the covers. Embry came into my room at about ten and he just held me as always. We slept this way the entire night as we did most nights these days. The only nights he didn't come over where the nights he was patrolling all night. And then he would sleep at my house anyway even if his shift ended at nine in the morning he'd sleep all day in my bed as I painted and Amy played. This was how life was for us. It's complicated, but life isn't perfect and I never expect it to be, because that wastes too much time and that seems to be something I never have enough of with the people I love.


	14. Chapter 14 Messing With the Horns

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Messing With the Horns**_

The past week has flown by. I have been busy sending off paintings to every corner of the globe because people want to give them as gifts for the holidays. Embry has come over every day, or night you could call it. He helped Amy and I decorate the house for Christmas. The two of them garnished the tree while I made the cookie dough for Grandma's Christmas Sugar Cookies. The house smells like the holidays: cinnamon, pine, sugar, and wrapping paper.

Bella has been spending time with Jake, fixing the bikes. Well, he's repairing them; she's watching and providing company. It's taking them a lot of effort, time, and money because there are three bikes. I offered some money to help but Bella thought it would be good revenge to use her college money. I agreed and told her to go for it. I also went over to help a little on Monday while Amy spent time with Charlie watching sports. I know a little about engines on bikes, cars, and other moving contraptions, so I was able to be of some use.

I have already bought the Cullens Christmas gifts. I do not want to give them their presents at the mall because that feels to impersonal to have them open their gifts in a crowded mall. We'll have to figure something out. Maybe they could come over on Christmas? That'd be fun. But we'll have to see how today goes and how everyone handles it.

I dressed Amy in one of the outfits, suitable for the cold, that Alice gave her on her birthday. I dressed myself in comfortable, cute, and warm clothing. Bella came over early, already dressed, to eat breakfast with us before we left for Seattle.

"So, what does Charlie think you're doing today?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping with you and Amy. It's still the truth, just not the whole truth. What about Embry?" Bella retorted.

"He is busy today, and I simply told him I'd be shopping. You know how the Quilettes feel about the Cullens." I also didn't want him to freak out and turn into a werewolf. Because that would obviously be _bad_. He's patrolling all of today. When he comes home tonight he'll smell them on me, so I'll have to tell him then. But why have him worry all day? He might have not even let us go, thinking it wasn't safe. The only one who knew we were seeing the Cullens was Emily. I told her while we were cooking the other day. She actually likes the Cullens, especially after Carlisle fixed her up when she was "mauled by a bear" and kept that secret between the Cullens and the pack. Sam hates the Cullens because they are technically the reason he is a wolf. And the reason Emily was hurt at all. But I think that he and Emily would not have ended up together if he was not a wolf. Really he should just be thankful the Cullens don't like to snack on humans, because that makes his job easier. If they became friends or at least allies, they would have a lot of advantages because neither species really knows all that much about the other.

I pulled my thoughts back to the present. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and wallet. Normally, I would have my purse with all that and snacks for Amy, and Band-Aids, and who knows what else, but I hate taking a purse to the mall during the holidays because it could easily be stolen and it takes up too much space when trying to weave between the crowds at malls. Amy, Bella, and I piled into my car. The ride to the mall was filled with excitement and anticipation, and a slight amount of nervousness. Questions raced through my mind; one following the other. What would the Cullens say? Were we supposed to be excited because it was the holidays and we were seeing family for the first time in months, even though one of the most important people would be absent? Would it be awkward spending time with the Cullens, except Edward? Would Bella break down after seeing the Cullens and not Edward? These questions are probably running through her head too.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." She replied and let out a huge breath she had to be holding for the longest time. "How did you know?"

"Because I am too."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Plenty of reasons. I'm worried about how this is going to affect all of us. Especially you." I might as well be honest.

"I'll miss him so much that seeing them will make me want to see him sooner than possible."

"Maybe if he finds out that you're spending time anyway with vampires," _and werewolves,_ "that he'll come back sooner."

"We'll see." We pulled into the parking lot and I found the perfect parking spot. Just near the entrance. That was lucky and rare during the holidays.

"Talk about lucky." I exclaimed.

"You could say that again." Amy replied.

"Where are we meeting the Cullens?" Bella asked. She didn't flinch at saying their name that time. Maybe this is a step in the right direction.

"Near the fountain. Then we're going to this restraint Emmett picked out." I answered.

"Should we be afraid?" Bella questioned Emmett's food choice.

"Probably." I added and we all started laughing as we walked through the entrance. My eyes fell upon the gorgeous but worn looking family sitting on the edge of the fountain. They looked like they hadn't slept in days. Well, of course they don't sleep at all, but they looked like humans that hadn't slept in days. Even Alice had a little wear and tear. They sat about fifty feet away from us.

"Mom! Dad!" Amy yelled as she ran to Rose and Em.

The Cullens slowly stood up as the three of us ran towards them. Their expressions immediately brightened. Amy reached them first. She was picked up into a hug by Rose and Em. Bella hugged Alive and Jasper first while I hugged Carlisle and Esme. We each alternated until everyone had received their greeting.

"I missed you guys so much." Bella started. "I can't believe you left without saying goodbye! Talk about the worst birthday present ever." She scolded the vampires.

"Brother's orders. He wanted a clean break and all that. And I hated that I couldn't say goodbye." Alice responded.

"And now you choose to listen to him?"

"At the time he proposed a very good argument. Now it seems pretty pathetic how we accepted it." Alice retorted.

"Besides, what happened was more along the lines of a severed artery than a broken bone. A severed artery left bleeding." I added.

"But you've stitched it up nicely." Esme commented.

"The process isn't done yet. We still have a few loose ends to tie up. But thank you." I looked around us and noticed all of the overflowing shopping bags. "Have you been here since six o'clock this morning or something?"

"Just Alice and I, we couldn't sleep." Rose responded, holding Amy in her arms. We all started laughing at our little inside joke.

"Wow." I gapped at all of the bags brimming with purchases.

"What's for lunch?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, ask Dad." I replied.

"Barbecue." Emmett smiled a too mischievous grin.

"I'm too young to be basted!" Bella humored.

We all laughed. I pondered Dad's odd excitement as we walked to the restaurant. I had the strangest inkling that this restraint would be involving something… dangerous. How could a restaurant be dangerous? I realized it once we walked into the waiting area of the southwestern themed eatery. Left the hostess was a mechanical bull placed in the center of a bunch of padding surrounded by a wooden posted corral. I was excited. I turned around to find Dad gazing in awe at the bull.

"This is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed and started jumping up and dad with Em.

"Your table's right this way." The hostess said talking to Alice. Our party of nine was lead to an enormous booth facing the mechanical bull from a safe distance. A guy physically no older than twenty-one, but mentally younger than fifteen, straddled the bull and the machine started up. This was going to be funny even while we weren't riding the bull. We all sat down and started looking at the menus until the hostess left. Then the Cullens politely put down their menus. I needed to talk to the Cullens without Bella and Amy.

"Amy, why don't you go look at the stupid college students fall of the bull?" I offered.

"Sure," she bounded up out of her seat. She knew I would order her Mac and Cheese with a side salad.

"I'll go with her." Bella stood up responsibly and followed.

I grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl in the center of the table and started to take off one of the shells. This was a restaurant where you could discard the shells on the floor. It was actually pretty cool. But once they were out of hearing range Alice exclaimed, "Why do you smell like wet dog?"

"Because I've been dating a werewolf."

They all gasped as I ate another peanut. "They're still around?" Emmett asked.

"Obviously. From what Sam Uley has told me, as soon as a vampire comes into town all of the men of a certain age start changing."

"But we left," Esme added.

"But some of them already started changing, and once it starts it doesn't stop. And the more vampires in town the more werewolves that change."

"I'm confused. What werewolves?" Alice and Jasper both looked mystified.

"You weren't there the first time. The wolves we told you about down at La Push. Apparently they're back." Rosalie added. "Why have you been hanging around with werewolves? They're dangerous."

"Because I met one through Bella's friend, Jacob Black. The friend and I hit it off. We started spending time together. Thanksgiving when everyone came over he started changing. Fever, mercurial mood, the whole deal. Sam came and picked him up and I knew. I promised not to tell anyone and Sam would keep me updated on Embry's condition. I complied. You are the only ones I've told since because you have great sense of smell. Anyways, Embry imprinted on me after he changed. We're soul mates, by their terms. So we spend time together, and don't think I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I see Emily once a week to cook. I've seen most of the damage, and I'm willing to take the risk to spend time with the person I love. After all, I do it with you guys." I paused to eat another peanut. "No offense, but you are just as dangerous. That's why Edward left. But Bella, Amy and I are willing to take the risk to spend our lives with the people we love. In a relationship, you put your heart on the line, we just happen to be adding to that. And think about it, we may be in more danger to some extent, but in others we are more protected. Like the night Bella was nearly rapped." I ate another. "I'm not stupid. I watch the news. I pay attention to my family. I saw that man on the news awhile ago. Edward and the rest of you saved her life multiple times. With the near death car accident, with the Port Angeles incident, with James, and with her birthday."

"But some of those were our fault. Mine in particular." Jasper added solemnly.

"Did you not read my e-mail? She doesn't blame you, and neither do I, or Amy. And the accident with James was not your fault either. What if Bella was hiking with Michael, Jessica, Angela, and Ben? James could have attacked her then and they all would have been hurt or killed. Granted, Jessica isn't the hiking type, but it is possible. So no matter how I see it, you all benefit her, Amy, and I. So get over being dangerous, and have some fun. Even though you may be immortal, you aren't completely indestructible, and life is too short to ignore the greatness of everyday experiences, as simple as each other's company." I popped another peanut in my mouth and left them to ponder that.

The waitress came up and I told her, mine, Amy's, and Bella's drink and food orders. The Cullens just said they weren't hungry. Amy ran back up to the table with an eager face.

"Are any of you going to ride Shelia?" Amy asked us.

"I am going to ride the bull, did you name her Shelia?" I asked. Amy nodded. "Come on, Dad. I'm going to teach you how to ride a bull. You too, Bella."

"I can't watch." Esme covered her eyes.

"They'll be alright. For the most part," Alice added. We walked over to the command center of the guy operating the bull and the music. The Cullens and Amy crowded around the corral closest to our table.

"Three rides," I told the man and paid him. "What's the time to beat?" He looked at me and laughed, thinking I wouldn't be able to do it. "I'm not kidding." I stared him down.

"Eleven is this year's record. All time record is twenty. Good luck." He chuckled. "Go on over to the guy next to the entrance and hand him these ticket stubs. Which one of you is going for the record?" He started to eye Emmett, thinking now that I was asking the record for Emmett's benefit.

"Me. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." He handed me the tickets. Emmett went first. He climbed on the bull and stayed on for eight second before he was flung off. Bella looked towards me, eyes full of panic.

"Calm down. It's just for fun. Nothing is going to happen. And besides we have a doctor in the building." She laughed. "It's okay to fall of just don't hurt yourself trying to stay on when you're already falling. Make sense?" She nodded and headed towards the bull. She swung a leg over. Once the bull started she managed to stay on for nine seconds. She winked to me and smiled. The wink meant she saw him, the smile meant she was having fun. She joined Emmett and the rest of the clan on the sidelines. I handed the guy my stub. I nodded to the guy in the booth.

He came over the intercoms, interrupting the song. "We have a wild one here, trying to beat the record. She looks like fresh meat to me but we'll just see how tough she is." I laughed inwardly at the joke he unknowingly made. I walked by the college boys wearing cowboy hats.

"Where y'all from?"

"Texas!" They exclaimed drunkenly.

"We'll this California Cowgirl, currently residing in Washington, is going to show you wusses how to really ride a bull." The crowd all oooed the boys and I stole one of their cowboy hats and put it on my own headed and headed towards the mechanical beast.

"Am I going to get that back?" The guy exclaimed.

"Sure, but you weren't really manly enough to wear it in the first place." I swung my leg over the bull and straddled her. I got a good grip with one hand and left the other back in the air to help me balance. I leaned over and whispered, "Shelia, you're about to be seriously whipped." I know that it's a machine. But I was in the moment and it fit.

"Start the clock." I nodded towards the man in the command center. I felt the bull come to life beneath me. It rocked back and forth and rotated in a circle. At first I could pick out people but then Shelia started going faster and I couldn't make out the faces. I blocked out the sound of the audience counting and just left myself ride with the mechanical bull. I knew after awhile I should probably get off because I wouldn't want to burn those boys too bad, because they already needed some ice, I don't want them burned so bad they need medical attention. I let myself glide of the bull after who knows how long. When I looked up at the clock on the wall it was stopped at thirty-two seconds. Not my best, but not bad. The crowd cheered me on as I walked over to the boys to give them back their hat.

"Don't be so cocky next time." I told the boys and headed toward the exit of the corral. I sure had worked up an appetite. But just before I reached the Cullens the man in the booth finally came out of whatever trance he was in and announce that I had won a prize that would be delivered to my table.

The Cullens all congratulated me as we sat down to the meal. The manager came over to the table to take my picture. I told him to include the entire family. She complied. Part of the prize was a trophy, my picture on the wall, and three million, ninety thousand dollars. Apparently, half of the money that the people paid went to the jackpot, until someone broke the all time record. The last all time record was set fifteen years ago. I just sat their slack jawed when I heard that number. That was a ton of money. Amy would be set for life. She could go to any college she wanted to. My kids and her kids could go to any college they wanted to. This was still running through my head, when Alice snapped me out of it by snapping in front of my face.

"You still in there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. That's just a lot of money. I still can't wrap my head around it."

"Does this mean we can have a great Christmas, and you won't have to paint on Christmas day for my presents?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Honey, I wasn't going to have to do that anyway with the paintings being sold so rapidly this time of year. This means I can paint for fun now, and that you can go to whatever college you want to. But I was already saving up so that would be possible anyway."

"As were we." Rosalie added.

"You don't really have to save up do you?" I asked knowing they probably had enough money to buy this entire mall five times over.

"Not really, but we were still putting some away to be untouched, just for the three of you in case you needed it." Emmett added.

"You guys really are too nice to be vampires." We all started laughing at that. The humans finished lunch and then I collected my check and trophy. The first thing that happened after we left the restaurant was that Carlisle and Esme accompanied me to the nearest bank to deposit the check, while Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie took Amy around the mall asking her what she wanted for Christmas.

The day continued on merrily between all of us. Shopping, laughing, and sharing stories. At the end of it, I told the Cullens they should come over on Christmas day but that we would be keeping it a secret from Amy. I told them I'd e-mail them the details tonight. Bella and Amy fell asleep in the back of the car with bags piled everywhere in the trunk and front seat and all around their feet. I pulled up to the house and realized, I smelled like vampires and my boyfriend hunted vampires. I was in for a long night.


	15. Chapter 15 Under Reacting

_**Chapter 15  
Under Reacting**_

I stopped the car, and turned around. I nudged Amy and Bella awake. Their eyes drifted open and they looked around trying to remember where they were. It was about eight o'clock and we ate dinner just before leaving the mall, so I just needed to have Amy get to bed as soon as possible, before Embry showed up.

"You both fell asleep on the way home."

Bella yawned. "I'm exhausted. I forget how much energy Alice has and how easily that can wear you out. I think I'll just head over to my house. Do you need help carrying anything in?"

"Sure, but neither of you can peek!" I insisted. We dragged our bodies from car to the house multiple times until the car had been emptied and the living room had been filled with the day's spoils.

"I'll see you two later. I need some seriously needed sleep." Bella muttered as she stumbled out the door. I hugged her goodnight and watched her walk to her house and inside. I wanted to make sure she was safe, feeling that because the Cullens weren't anywhere nearby it was my duty to be on guard. Especially so.

After locking the doors, I tucked Amy into bed and she started snoozing the minute her head hit the pillow. I shuffled down the hall to my room. I changed into my sweat pants, a tank, sweater, and fuzzy socks. I snatched the clothes we had both warn that day and threw them amongst other clothes into the wash immediately. I wasn't going to hide our adventure from Embry but I needed to make it as easy on him as possible.

I grabbed my laptop from my room and placed it on the kitchen counter amongst the wrapping paper, tape, bows, and ribbons. I played a little John Mayer and was soon on my way to becoming the best Christmas present wrapper ever.

After about an hour of meticulous wrapping, a firm knock rapped on the door. The music intensity was low already as to not wake Amy. I strolled over to the front door and peered through the peep-hole. It was my Embry standing there half naked, looking perfectly toasty.

I undid the deadbolts and swung open the door. I practically jumped into Embry's arms. With me dangling in the air, he walked inside. He closed the door, relocked it, and set me down. He took me in his arms again and took in a deep breath. He started shaking and he immediately backed away from me.

I followed him. "Embry, it's okay. It's okay."

"What vampires were you around?" He spat out, trying to control his anger.

"I was with the Cullens. No other vampires. I'm fine no harm done. In fact, I feel better now that I've seen them." I draped my arms around his mid center and he started to calm down slowly.

Once he calmed down, he pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Now, that I know you're okay, could you tell me why you were with them?"

I explained to Embry everything. Well, almost everything. I told him how I had kept in touch with the Cullens after they disappeared. I told him they were and continue to be my family, no matter how indirect. I told him they weren't coming back permanently, from what I knew of, but that they would eventually. After we spoke for awhile, I started to feel tiered so we sat down on the couches. Then he started asking questions.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have been hurt, not by the Cullens, someone else, and no one would have known where you were."

"Actually, Emily knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let us go. Or even if you did that you would insist on coming with us as protection. And I don't mind the protection, but I didn't want there to be an all out blood bath in the middle of a mall. Amy, Bella, and I just needed to see them. They're family, if not by blood, by bond. Emmett and Rosalie feel like parents to Amy and I. They all just feel like family to the three of us. And I want you to formally meet them anyway. I feel like my wolf should meet my vampires." That sentence for normal girls would have been, _I feel like my boyfriend should meet my parents_. But I'm not exactly normal.

"You're right." He admitted defeat with a sigh. "It would not have ended well and you were smart about it by telling Emily. Just promise me that you'll tell me the next time you want to hang out with vampires."

"I'd love to. Will you help me finish wrapping presents in return?"

"Absolutely," he replied with his wolfish grin.

That conversation went better than I thought it would. Embry actually under reacted, instead of overreacting. We started wrapping. Embry started peeking through the presents. "Are any of these for me?"

"I already wrapped yours so there was no chance you would see them."

"Dang!" He went back searching. He pulled out a dog collar and leash. "It would appear you missed one."

We both started cracking up. I snatched away the collar and leash and quickly packaged it away in a box. "It's for Amy. Her main present this year is a dog. She's always wanted one. She has promised that she would walk it, feed it, groom it, and pick up after it. She's responsible and I'm going to hold her to her promises. She needs someone else she can depend on. One day, far away I hope, I'll be the enemy. I'm always going to be there for her, but one day she is going to be a teenager and hate me for being too overprotective or something along those lines. She'll need someone that won't turn her back on her for any reason. A dog is perfect. You can cuddle with them, laugh with them, and share secrets with them they won't ever tell. And besides, I feel like we need a pet. Besides, I can afford it now. I was planning on getting a dog anyway, because my paintings are selling like hotcakes, and because I practically won the lottery today."

"What?" He looked mystified.

"We went to a restaurant that had bull-riding, which happens to be a talent of mine. Just for kicks, I hopped on the bull. I stayed on so long that I beat the all-time record, and won a boat load of money. So in other words, you'll never go hungry." I chided him for his massive intake of food.

"Speaking of which, do you have anything to eat?"

"I'll whip up something, if you keep wrapping. Just ask me and I'll tell you who the present is for." I made him some grilled chicken with broccoli as he wrapped and we both talked about or day's adventures. After the eating was done and packaging complete, we headed to my room. I fell asleep in his arms again feeling safe.


	16. Chapter 16 Company

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Company**_

The past few days have been filled with excitement and activity. School's out for Winter Break and we've making the most of it. Bella and Jacob have been working on the motorcycles nearly every day. I go over and help when Charlie can watch Amy. Bella sits and talks with Jacob, but he does all of the real work. Because of my experience with mechanical engines, I could help out more than Bella could. With all of the time, money, and effort being put into them, the bikes are nearly ready to ride. Bella contributed money to the bikes from her college fund in retaliation against Edward sending her money. In a way, Edward was paying for Bella to hear his voice.

Aside from the bikes, the days have been hectic with Christmas cookie baking; present hiding, shopping, and wrapping; and painting packaging. The supply of paintings in the garage has slowly gone down because people all over the world have been trying to buy last minute Christmas gifts. A few paintings have gone to Italy. The second I heard someone in Italy bought my paintings I started jumping for joy. In a place where you can get lost and find beautiful works of art, like the Trevi Fountain, why would you ever by a boring painting from the United States? Unless you thought it was absolutely captivating.

Amy and I put the Christmas cookies and milk near the lit fireplace. We fell asleep on the couch. As a tradition, we try staying awake waiting to see Santa. After Amy was fast asleep, I gently moved her as to not jostle her awake. I then ran back and forth from my hiding places to the tree, carefully arranging all of the presents. In the process, I nibbled at the cookies and guzzled the milk. After all the presents were beneath the tree, I resumed my spot on the couch and fell back asleep.

The sun peered through the window, causing my mind to slowly wake up from a deep sleep. My eye lids drifted open to the scenery outside the window. It was our first white Christmas. Snow covered every surface outside in thick layers. Although Amy and I were buried beneath blankets, a chill ran up my spine. I carefully lifted the blankets off of myself as to not wake up Amy. I headed to the back door and slipped on some snow boots. I quickly traveled through the snow to the pile of firewood on the side of the house. I gathered a few logs and headed back inside. As I lit the logs, Amy woke up.

"Merry Christmas, Sister," I whispered as I gave her a good-morning hug and kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sissy," she replied. Her gaze traveled around the room to look at all of the presents. Something clicked in her head and she shot out of bed heading towards the stairs.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to get everyone's presents!" She shouted as she finished running upstairs.

"Slow down, Tiger. You have time." I reminded.

I headed towards the kitchen to start preparing the breakfast everyone was expecting. I pulled out an industrial sized skillet that could be plugged into the wall. Its size made it easy to cook large amounts of food. I made the batter for the pancake mix and placed it in the refrigerator. The table was already set for eating. I decided I should take a shower and get dressed now, so I could start cooking the rest of the food later.

I started walking up the stairs as Amy carried a load of presents. "Amy, I'm going to take a shower. You should hop in after I'm done."

"Okay, I'm almost done putting the presents down stairs." She continued down the steps.

I jumped in the shower and quickly scrubbed my body from head to toe. I dressed myself in comfortable jeans and a dark blue, formal, v-neck sweater. Alice had already approved it as appropriate wear for today's festivities. I blow-dried my hair and threw it up into a loose ponytail. I slapped on some make-up and checked all of my tattoos and piercings to make sure they weren't infected. I headed downstairs to start cooking breakfast. After the bacon had been cooked, Amy called downstairs asking for help getting ready. She had showered and dressed herself. The dress stopped at the knee and had short sleeves. The blue hue of her dress matched the blue in my sweater. Her hair needed some work. I blow-dried her hair and braided her brunette locks into French braids while leaving her bangs hanging on her forehead. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She shouted and shot like a cannon out of the bathroom and to the front door. I leisurely walked down the stairs to the kitchen and continued cooking. I heard laughter and wheels rolling as I flipped the pancakes. I looked up to see Jake pushing Billy in his wheelchair with Amy on his lap.

"Now, you have to be the cutest kid I've ever seen." Billy told Amy.

She beamed with excitement as she said, "Thanks, Uncle Billy."

"Hon, you know I'm not your uncle." He chided.

"But Charlie is my uncle, and you spend so much time together you're like his brother. Therefore, you're my uncle. And besides, I spend so much time around you, you're practically my uncle." She explained.

"Well, then call me Uncle Billy. Now, what smells so darn delicious?" Billy asked as he closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. But we have to wait for everyone else before we can start eating." I responded.

"They better hurry up then." Jacob retorted. He was already salivating.

"Amy, how about you help Jacob go put those presents under the tree?" I offered to give them something to do while I talked to Billy.

"Sure! Come on, Cousin Jakey!" Amy pulled Jake's hand and led him to the living room.

"Billy, I have to tell you something." I started, and met his gaze trying not to shy away like a puppy. He nodded for me to continue. "The Cullens are coming to Christmas, today. They aren't staying in town; they're just visiting for the holidays. They're staying at a hotel in Seattle as to not interfere with the pack. They are like family to Amy, Bella, and me, so I felt it was necessary for them to be here. Please, don't leave. You are just as much of family to us as they are. Amy wants her family to be around on Christmas, and that includes you and the Cullens. I'd really like you to stay. Embry already knows they're going to be here, so we don't have to worry about any shifting going on. It'd mean the world to Amy if everyone was here. She doesn't have any memories of Christmas with a whole lot of family, blood related or not. Please stay, for Amy." I begged.

He sat for what seemed like an eternity contemplating what I had said. "We'll stay. One reason being that you guys are more important than any old rivalry between the tribe and them. Secondly, Jacob is already suspicious and that might tip him off a little too much. Thirdly, Charlie would be outraged that we didn't stay. Lastly, your food smells too good to pass up." He ended with a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, thank you, Billy!" I exclaimed and gave him a tight bear hug. "And actually, I'm hoping Charlie doesn't blow a gasket, because he doesn't know yet, either. I'm praying that if he finds out when they show up that he won't react as badly. I think he's still a little peeved that Edward left Bella." I went back to the skillet and continued cooking. "Frankly, I am too. But for different reasons than he can possibly imagine." I said more to myself than Billy.

Then Amy and Jacob came back into the kitchen. Charlie and Bella showed up at the same time as Embry and Quil. We all said our greetings and hugged each other. Bella told me that Amy's gift was now in the backyard. She had watched it for me overnight because I didn't want to risk Amy finding him. When Embry walked through the door, I kissed Embry with a little more gusto than usual, just because I had missed him last night. He didn't seem to mind. His lips turned into the wolfish grin I loved.

"And Merry Christmas to you, too. Why can't I get one of those every day?" He questioned.

"Because you get them most nights," I whispered into his ear.

We ate breakfast in a joyous manner. The mound of pancakes I cooked seemed to be enough for the boys. Even they were full by the end of the meal.

"Abby, you should open a restaurant, because this food is too good to just have when I come over on holidays to eat." Quil commented.

"Nah, because then I'd have to charge you, and you boys eat too much." I retorted.

"Maybe, I should just come over and eat whenever you cook." Quil replied.

"You're going to come over for every meal? That's a little extreme." I noted.

"Not if I get to eat this delicious food all of the time," he added.

"What if you guys start coming over when Billy comes up to watch games with Charlie?" I offered.

"Works for me," Jacob replied.

Jacob, Quil, and Bella cleared the table and washed the dishes. Just as they were finishing up the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I suggested knowing who was at the door. Embry came with me. We stood in the hallway. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Although this would look like he was being sweet, I knew that he was standing behind me because he was meeting the Cullens. Not because they were vampires, but because they were the equivalent of parents, who already had a reason not to like Embry. He's a werewolf who could be dangerous to their Abby. I had already assured them that it spending time with Embry would be no different than spending time with them. The Cullens actually sounded eager to meet Embry last time I spoke to them. Embry seemed just as eager, but twice as nervous.

"They'll love you. Don't worry so much. And it doesn't really matter if they like you or not because I love you." I said trying to comfort him. I gave him a kiss for good luck too. Feeling a little braver he stepped out from behind me and took his place beside me. One of his arms remained wrapped around my waist. I opened the door to find six ecstatic vampires looking at me.

"Merry Christmas," they exclaimed. I hugged each of them and said my own greeting. Then I turned back to a semi-nervous Embry.

"I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend, Embry. Embry, I'd like you to meet the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." I said and gestured to each of them. He nodded and smiled at each of them as I introduced them by name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, his body tense with anxiousness.

"Jasper, can I get a little help here?" I asked.

"One second," he replied. Embry calmed beside me.

"Thanks, Jasper." Embry thanked.

"My pleasure," he responded.

"What smells like dog?" Emmett asked.

"Don't be rude!" Rosalie scolded and smacked Emmett on the shoulder. Well, at least Rosalie approved of Embry. I figured she'd be the hardest sell.

"I didn't mean him!" He whined.

"Shhh! It's a surprise!" I whispered. "Let's go say hello to everyone else before we start opening gifts." I suggested and we walked into the kitchen. Now the part I had been dreading all morning. Explaining this to Charlie.


	17. Chapter 17 Mistakes Ed POV

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Mistakes**_

_**Edward Point of View**_

I'm following her into Texas. Apparently, I am not very good at tracking, but I need to finish this. Victoria could not get away with how she assisted James in abducting Bella last spring. What is bothering me is that Texas is such an odd place for Victoria to travel to. Why would she come down here?

I decided to stop for the night. I had been running all day through the snow. Being a vampire, I'm not tiered but still desire rest to just for a change of pace. I would have gotten frostbite in this clothing if I were human. The place I stopped in looked like some sort of agricultural field, or at least it would have been if it were not for the frigid December weather. I stayed near the edge of the field to avoid being discovered. I lay down against the tree to look up at the stars of the sky. My thoughts started to wander.

I wondered what she was doing right now. My Bella. Was she asleep in her bed with her hair fanning out across her pillow? Did Charlie come into her room to find her cold and cover her with another blanket to keep her warm in the chill of Fork's winter? Had she made Christmas cookies with Amy and Abby? Did she start dating anyone yet? The selfish part of me hoped that she hadn't, that she still wanted me. The selfless part of me wanted her to be dating someone who would be better for her than me. A vampire. A soulless monster. Especially after how I lied to her and then left. How could I be so heartless? But how could she have believed me so easily?

I still miss the way her hair had red tinting and shined in the sun. I still remember the way she felt in my arms as she slept; the heat that radiated from her body. I still remember the adoration that filled my heart as she whispered my name in her sleep. I still remember the burning in my throat caused by her tempting scent. Oh, how I wish I could feel that burn just once more.

Did she find the belongings I left in her floorboards? Did she even want them? If I went back to her would she take me back? Would my family come back with me? How were they handling this? Esme couldn't be exactly happy because I tore her family apart. Carlisle would be upset because of Esme's unhappiness. Rosalie and Emmett would be pissed that they've been separated from Amy and Abby for so long. Alice would be frustrated that she has been apart from Bella, Amy, and Abby. Jasper would be feeling guilty and have mixed emotions from everyone else, but would mostly feel depression. Why did I do this? I wasn't the only one hurting. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Amy, Abby and possibly Bella were hurting. _Why did I do this?_ part of me asked. _For Bella's safety,_ I reminded myself. So she could have a normal life. Or at least, as normal as possible.

I started day dreaming about the different ways Bella and I could have been together. The two of us as humans, growing old together. Watching our grandchildren run around in our front yard. Another scenario consisted of us both being vampires. Not watching grandchildren run around but spending the rest of eternity together. Each of the scenarios pleased me because I was with her. Nor did my lifestyle endanger her life. But these were only fantasies, not reality.

I looked at the clock on my phone. It was two in the morning, December 25th. This would have been our first Christmas together. No doubt Alice would have bought Bella enough gifts to last her ten life times. Rosalie and Emmett would have been spoiling Amy with enough toys, books, and clothes that she wouldn't have enough time in a day to play with all of them. My family would have given Abby more paint supplies. They would have spent their Christmas in Abby's living room around a warm fire, with an ornament embellished tree standing in the corner. There would have been laughter, love, and warmth. Why did I have to destroy their perfectly happy lives?

I stood up to continue my tracking. If I were to go back to Bella and beg for forgiveness, then I would need to have this Victoria problem under control. If I truly lost Victoria's trail I would go to our house in Pismo Beach, California. Carlisle suggested we purchase property in California if Bella decided to search for us there. We also bought the house as part of our cover story. Bella would surely know that we weren't in the sunny bright California, so I felt that precaution was unnecessary. Now, I could stay there for a few weeks before going to confront my family about returning to Forks, because I don't know if I could take much more of this separation. After I finished here in Texas, I would go back to Bella and beg for forgiveness.


	18. Chapter 18 Giving Memories Not Gifts

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Giving Memories Not Gifts**_

Embry stood at my side with his hand in mine. The Cullens piled into the kitchen from the hallway. "Look who came to celebrate with us!" I exclaimed and everyone turned towards me. Amy and Bella immediately jumped out of their seats to run and hug each of the Cullens. Quil and Jacob simply nodded to each of them, trying to be polite. Billy went up to shake hands with Carlisle and Esme. Charlie decided not to throw a fit and ignored the fact that this was the family of the man who broke his daughter's heart. He seemed as though he would remain ignorant of their missing family member and enjoy the day. We moved to the living room to start unwrapping presents.

I went back and forth from the kitchen to the living room carrying everyone's hot chocolate, coffee, tea, and any other drink one would want. Emmett and Amy passed out the presents from under the tree, occasionally pausing to open their own presents. The Cullens decided it would be better to open their presents later. I agreed because there were some gifts that would be hard to explain to the people naïve enough to not know what the Cullens were.

I made sure to pick out each gift carefully. The most surprised person could have been Charlie. He unwrapped the box to discover a picture frame holding a photograph at least thirty years old. The frame was nothing, but the photo was worth a million. He and my mother playing in a park running through leaves. It was fall. They were laughing and smiling without a care in the world. He looked as though he were about to cry when he looked up and asked, "Where?"

"My mom kept everything. I found this while going through storage. I remembered that you had pictures all over the mantel of your fireplace. This picture was the only one missing." I had no idea what to give Charlie for Christmas until I found that picture. It seemed to be exactly what he wanted without even knowing that himself. He thanked me and continued watching everyone else open their gifts in gratification.

Amy came up to me and handed me a wrapped box. It said on the outside that it was from her. I tore off the wrapping paper in a flash and she smiled. We were courageous Caldwell girls after all, and we do not wait to open presents. I looked down and found a cardboard wrapping box. I lifted the lid and found about one hundred papers bound together in sturdy binding. The first page read, "Story of Two Sisters, Written by Amy Caldwell."

"It's our story. It was the first story I wrote and wanted to give it to you to read. It is only part 1, but I wanted you to be the first person to read it." Amy explained as I looked back up at her face. She was skeptical, waiting for my reaction. I put the book on the couch beside me, threw my arms around Amy and held her in the strongest hug.

"It's the best gift ever. Thank you, Amy. Do you think I could get the author to autograph it for me?" I asked as I backed away far enough to see her face. She nodded with excitement shinning through her eyes.

She wiggled out of my arms and ran towards the kitchen yelling, "Let me get a pen!"

I wanted to start reading it immediately but knew I would not be able to fully enjoy her story because we still had company. After Amy signed it, she went back to handing out gifts. Billy nearly fell over in laughter when he opened the gift from us. It was a pair of blue fuzzy dice that would normally hang on the rearview mirror in a car. It was to hang on his wheelchair.

"Well, that's fitting, seeing as how you go over the speed limit riding in a wheelchair." Jake responded.

"That was only one time!" He replied.

"Shhh! There's a cop in the room. Don't let him know." I suggested, even though Charlie had heard everything. We all erupted into laughter. The present giving continued for a bit longer. Then Amy came up and handed me a gift. It was a box with light blue wrapping, covered in silver snowflakes. It said it was from Embry. I turned to look at him skeptically. He just told me to open it. I slowly unwrapped the gift, wanting to increase the suspense. I also wanted more time to figure out what it was. The box was light weight but the size of a couple bricks. Again there was a box. I lifted the lid and found a light blue rose on a wrist corsage in a plastic container with water. Embry slid off the couch, stood on one knee, and pulled the corsage out of the box.

"Abby, would you be my date to Winter Formal?" He asked. His expression showed that he was afraid I would reject him, but was also anxious to hear me accept.

"Of course," I replied. He slipped the corsage onto my wrist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Because today was a family gathering I was trying to be more chaste than possible. I was not succeeding but at least I was trying. Everyone cheered. I blushed. We resumed our places on the couch.

"I already have your dress covered." Alice commented.

"Alice, you don't have to do that." I replied.

"Too bad. Think of it as a New Year's gift." She insisted.

"Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you give gifts." I retorted.

"Why not?" She responded.

"Okay, you can get the dress." I didn't want to banter with her all day.

The presents continued to be unwrapped. All of the gifts, except for the ones to be exchanged with the Cullens, were unwrapped but Amy's last gift from me remained untouched.

Amy picked up the gift and shook the box next to her ear to see if she could guess the contents of the box without opening it. She looked at the gift absolutely perplexed. She quickly threw away her patience and tore off the wrapping paper. She threw the lid off to a corner of the room to see a collar and leash. She lifted them out, looked at them, looked to me, and then looked back at the gift.

"Amy, maybe you should go and look in the backyard for the rest of your present." I suggested. With the gift in her hand she ran to the backdoor. We all followed her. We piled out on to the porch. Amy slipped on her boots that were near the steps leading from the porch to the snow. She then ran to the enormous doghouse at the back of the yard. She stood in front of the entrance. I realized that she could fit into then doghouse easily. _Maybe I shouldn't have picked out such a large gift._ I threw that thought away and stayed in the moment, watching Amy. A wet nose peeked out from the doghouse, followed shortly by a muzzle, head, neck, body, and tail. The dog sniffed Amy shortly then tackled her to the ground. He started licking her face. Amy was rolling around in the snow laughing her heart out but not stopping the dog's kisses. After the greeting ended, she sat up and looked at the dog.

The one I picked out from the pound was well trained. According to the staffer, he was trained to use the bathroom outdoors, taught not tear up furniture, loved children, and could defend against any attacker. The problem was that no one wanted to adopt a dog that was half wolf and half Alaskan malamute. People heard the word wolf and freaked out. But the staffer said he acted like any other dog. I spent a few hours with the dog before adopting him to see if what she said was true. And every word the employee said was absolutely correct. He was only two years old and was about to be put to sleep if he wasn't adopted. He also seemed like the perfect gift to give Amy. She needed someone she could rely on no matter what. This dog was it.

As soon as Amy sat up and looked at him, she threw her arms around the dog and hugged him tight. They were a perfect pair. After they acquainted themselves, she wrapped the collar around his neck. Already as thick as thieves, they came trotting up to us. Amy jumped up the steps and threw her arms around me saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! He's perfect!"

"You deserved him. You are the best sister ever and completely responsible. If you want, we can go out and buy a few more things he'll need." She nodded in agreement. "But go thank Bella for watching him last night." She hopped out of my arms and ran to show her gratitude to Bella.

"It's freezing, let's go inside." I suggested. Of course half of the people here weren't cold but Bella, Jake, Quil, Charlie, Billy, Amy and I were about to freeze our behinds off. Amy walked over to her new dog, petted him, and looked up to me.

"Can he come inside?" She asked ready to beg.

"Of course! He was only outside because I didn't want you to find him. He's more than warm enough out here but I didn't want to risk you accidentally seeing him." I replied. I held open the door as the two of them trotted inside. Amy was the same height as the dog and placed one arm over him as they went into the living room. We each resumed our previous spots on the couch except Amy was now lying against her new dog, who appeared to be content being her pillow.

"What are you going to name him?" Emmett asked.

"I think I want to name him Lobo. It means wolf in Spanish." Amy replied toying with her dog's fur.

"Yeah, it does. But how did you know that?" Jasper asked. He was curious about her level of intelligence and knowledge of other languages.

"Even though we look Caucasian, our grandmother on my dad's side was one-hundred percent Hispanic. Our dad spent a few summers with her in Spain when he was a teenager. He could speak flawless Spanish. He taught us plenty, making sure we knew where some of our heritage came from. It was also very handy living in Southern California. He also had a grandmother who was Italian." I replied.

"Some of the kids that went to my preschool only spoke Spanish, so I learned the language to be able to talk to them. That's why Abby didn't have to take any foreign languages in high school. She took tests to prove that she knew the languages and then the requirement was overlooked. Dad taught her Italian and Spanish and she taught me." Amy added. I was extremely proud that Amy was six and bilingual. If she had to speak fluent Italian, she could.

"That's amazing." Rosalie replied looking at the both of us in astonishment.

We causally talked about random subjects for about half an hour. Someone finally looked at the clock and realized it was game time.

"We'll be back after the game ends. Thanks for breakfast, Abby." Billy said as Charlie and he raced out the door so they didn't miss kick off.

"And I have to get home before my mom whops me. She probably thinks I'm still sleeping. Thanks for the food, Abby. Merry Christmas, everyone!" He said, racing out the door to rush home. Jacob went over with Charlie and Billy to watch the game too. Embry insisted that he would stay with me. All that remained were Bella, the Cullens minus one, Amy, Lobo, Embry and I.

I nearly forgot that Bella didn't know Embry was a wolf. Nor did she know that he knew the Cullens secret. I had to tell the Cullens about this predicament.

"Bella doesn't know what Embry is and I made promises she wouldn't know until absolutely necessary. Don't tell her he's a wolf. Just let me handle this." I whispered knowing all the Cullens could hear me. They each made slight movements indicating they understood. Amy and I already had a previous agreement to go with the flow of things to be able to keep secrets.

"Bella, confession time. Embry knows about the Cullens being vampires. He knows the legends are real. So don't worry about letting out any secrets, he knows. The Cullens are okay with it and he is okay with the Cullens." I spoke loud enough for the humans present to hear.

Bella nodded slowly, taking everything in. Then she spoke. "I was wondering how we were going to keep that from Embry. It's nice that we don't have to."

"Now can we give them the presents?" Emmett begged Esme and Carlisle.

"Go ahead." They nodded in approval.

Emmett and Jasper rushed outside at vampire speed coming in and out of the house with presents. The space beneath the tree slowly filled up again. Jasper and Emmett came inside and sat down. "There are a few more," Emmett announced. "But they don't fit under the tree."

_What on Earth did the Cullens buy that couldn't fit into the living room?_ I left that thought to ponder later and insisted that the Cullens start opening their gifts. The Cullens asked us to open our presents too. They gave me enough vats of paint to last a decade. Amy was given more play clothes, a mini fold out runway, and blank, leather bound journals for her to write her stories in. Bella was given books, records, CD's, and clothes. The gift Bella looked at with the most dislike would be ten pairs of stiletto heels from Alice. The pixy insisted that they were not refundable so Bella would have to wear them someday soon.

Esme started after Amy brought her one of the gifts. Esme looked as though she would be crying if she could when she opened the heart shaped locket Amy, Bella, and I gave her. It held a picture of Amy, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I on the inside. Carlisle couldn't stop thank me for giving him an engraved stethoscope with the words "World's Best Grandpa." He really is like a grandpa to Amy and me, so I felt the gift was rather appropriate. Alice's gift was a pair of earrings looking like credit cards. She claimed she loved them and had no idea how Amy, Embry, and I kept it a secret from her. That was a mystery to all of us, that I was we would ponder later. Amy and I gave Emmett a teddy bear that had a special saying when you squeezed his paw.

It said, "Merry Christmas, Emmett! We love you and won't ever stop! We miss you and can't wait for the next time to go bull riding! Love, Amy and Abby." He picked us up in a tight bear hug after opening his gift. It was such a hard gift to pick out for him. Emmett always claims he has everything he needs, making him the hardest person to buy for.

Jasper and Rosalie were a little easier to find gifts for. Because I knew a little about their pasts, I was able to give them something from back in the day. I made them open their gifts at the same time.

"How did you find this?" They asked simultaneously taking their gifts out of the packaging.

"Jasper, I found your old name tag, from when you were in the army, at a museum in Texas. They're closing down and selling their items to various museums, private owners, and what not. I was looking for it at the right time and bought it. Rosalie, I looked up your history online. I swear there isn't anything that you can't find on the internet. I searched your family's history and then found an antique store that was selling your brush. I would have purchased the other possessions, but this was the only one specifically listed as yours. I had to call in and talk to the sellers because they did not want to give up artifacts to someone that wouldn't handle them properly. But seeing as they are your possessions I didn't think they would ever be damaged. I think you would all be surprised to find how much of your pasts are still around. You just have to look for it in the right places." I ended my tale of how I found their gifts. I think they were still in shock. Everyone continued to gape at me with slack jaws and blank stares. Even Alice, staring at Jasper's name tag, was in shock, which I didn't think was even possible.

"I understand why everyone else is surprised, but Alice why are you surprised?" I asked honestly curious.

"I have no idea. I guess I just didn't see it coming. I've been busy concentrating on other things lately." She replied with little thought.

Amy was the first to continue with the present gifting. Amy handed Carlisle a tie clip for work with the words "World's Greatest Grandpa" engraved in the center. He thanked her immensely with a strong, Grandpa like hug. She giggled once he started tickling her, squealing between laughs, begging Carlisle to stop.

"What? You want me to stop this?" He asked in a joyous manner as he continued to tickle her.

"Yes! Yes!" She laughed some more. "Grandma… Save me… Please…" She begged between giggles.

Esme snatched Amy out of Carlisle's arms and ran to the other side of the room, playing along. Once Amy finally caught her breath, she looked for Esme's gift. Esme sat with her legs crossed on the carpeted floors and took Amy into her lap. She unwrapped the gift with Amy in her arms. Esme pulled out an apron out of the box with the words "World's Greatest Grandma" imprinted on an apron. Esme kissed the top of Amy's head and thanked her for the gift.

"I'll use it to bake all of your birthday cakes."

"Yippee! Because that Castle Cake was the prettiest piece of dessert I've ever seen. You should open a bakery, or write a cookbook, or bake desserts for me every day. You can share my bedroom. Abby wouldn't notice." She suggested and whispered the last sentence, but I still heard it.

"As much as I'd love to have Grandma Esme move in with us and cook for us all of the time, we don't have the space. Besides, don't you think Grandpa Carlisle would miss his wife?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy agreed as her level of excitement dropped down a level.

"Maybe, we should give the girls their gifts now." Jasper suggested looking down at his wife. Alice nodded, stood up and skipped over to the tree. She quickly grabbed three similar sized boxes and brought them over to Bella, Amy, and me. She sat back down and nodded. "Wait!" Jasper commanded as we were about to dig in. He ran over to the tree picked out one of the gifts, handed it to Bella, and sat back down on the couch next to Alice.

"Bella, go first with the gift he just gave you." Alice suggested. Bella carefully unwrapped the gift, not wanting a repeat of her Birthday. Once the paper was askew on the floor, Bella held up the gift and we all started laughing. It was a First-Aid Kit.

"Just in case you got another paper cut opening this gift, I wanted you to be prepared." Jasper explained. We continued to chuckle at the gift. At least we could all laugh at the horrid events of the past September. I wondered if Edward would come back if he knew that we were all spending time together and enjoying each other's company; that we just treat the events of last September as an unfortunate mishap, not a complete life changing catastrophe. I brushed off that thought and brought myself back into the present.

"This gift is so it'll be easier for Esme to cook in that apron," Jasper noted.

I had no idea what could help Esme cook for us, especially with the Cullens living somewhere else, but I figured that I should open the gift to find out. The three of us looked down at our matching gifts. We tore off the paper and ripped open the boxes to find a bathing suit, sunscreen, and sandals for each of us. I lifted the soft bathing suit out of the box and held it out for inspection.

"Well, it's cute, but we don't exactly live in swimming appropriate weather." I commented looking at the Cullens. Each of them had grins with a hidden secret beneath.

"That's why were taking a vacation to California for three days!" Emmett shouted and started jumping up and down with excitement.

"It must have been really hard for you to keep that secret." Bella noticed as she watched Emmett's big frame bounce around.

"Are we really going to California?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow to vacation in Pismo Beach, California. And Embry you are welcome to come too. We just didn't think you would want a bikini." Esme responded.

"Thanks for the offer. I'd love to come along. And I appreciate you not giving me a bikini." We all laughed at the thought of Embry wearing a bikini after Embry thanked the Cullens.

"And don't worry about packing; I already did that for all of you." Alice replied.

How she knew what sizes to pack for Embry was beyond my comprehension. We would probably still pack a few of our own things. We would definitely be bringing Lobo with us because it wasn't right to put him in a kennel after only having spent a day with Amy. Besides, all of the kennels were probably booked for the holidays. I'm sure Charlie would get our mail if I asked him too. Wait a minute!

"What about Charlie? I realize that you are eighteen now and can make your own decisions, but shouldn't you still ask your father if you could go on vacation, while you leave him for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him when were done opening presents. What time will we be back?" Bella asked.

"We'll come back late on the twenty-ninth." Carlisle replied.

"Where are we staying? I want to be able to tell the hotel we'll have a dog with us." I inquired.

"Ha ha ha, do you actually think we'd be staying at a hotel?" Alice questioned.

"You're not telling me you have a house in California too!" Amy exclaimed.

"Real Estate is a good investment! And it's one of the places we didn't actually have a house." Alice responded.

"At least she didn't buy you the house as a Christmas gift." Embry added. The Cullens all started looking around the room, trying to avoid my gaze. They were definitely guilty of something major.

"Alice…." I warned, my voice rising with the slightest amount of anger.

"We didn't buy you a house! But Emmett suggested we give you something larger than a dog." She argued.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Just wait 'til you seem them. They're really pretty." Emmett added.

"Them? You bought more than one?" The Cullens needed to learn to not spend their money. The anger started to build inside of me. I don't mind a few gifts here and there, but this was getting ridiculous. Suddenly, my anger subsided and I felt at peace with the world. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Anytime."

I looked around the room to find that all of the gifts had been opened. "So why don't we see what these last gifts are now that everything else has been unwrapped?"

"Okay, but we'll have to but blindfolds on you and Bella." Emmett responded in the giddiest tone.

Embry wrapped a bandana around my eyes as Rosalie did the same for Bella. They also helped us slip into winter jackets and shoes. They guided us out of the warm house, down the steps, and across the street.

"Where are we going?" I heard Bella ask.

Before anyone could answer, we stopped walking, and Emmett whipped off the blindfolds. Waiting in front of us were two four-wheeler motor vehicles. I had a flash back to the weekend Greg and his dad taught me how to ride quads. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. It was such a rush to be going that fast with no restraints but how fast you would let yourself go. I nearly broke down into tears at remembering such a happy occasion. It was one of my fondest memories of Greg I would treasure forever. Instead of scolding the Cullens for buying such an outlandish gift, I ran into Emmett's arms for a silent, tight hug.

"Thank you," I whispered as the happy tears ran down my face. "You have no idea how much this gift means to me. Thanks, Em." I stepped back and started admiring the vehicles. I turned to Bella, who I hadn't heard a word from since the blindfolds were taken off.

When she finally spoke, it was more of a yell at Emmett. "How on earth do you expect me to ride this thing?"

Emmett held his hands up ready to defend himself, but I interrupted before anything could happen. "Bella, I'll teach you how to ride. It's actually not that hard. It's much easier than riding a bicycle, because it doesn't tip over. Unless you intentionally try to make it tip over." I eyed Emmett suspiciously.

Bella still looked unsure. "Bella, you have to try this. It's the most exhilarating thing ever. At first your blood is pumping from fear, then adrenaline flows through your veins with anticipation for the excitement. If you don't like it you can always sit back and watch." I responded, but I knew that Bella had caught on to the implied meaning. This would definitely cause her to hear Edward's voice again.

Another question popped into my head. "But how are a bunch of us supposed to ride if there are only two?"

"The rest are at the house in Pismo." Alice replied nonchalantly. That meant they had obviously spent more than enough money on us this Christmas. I decided to leave my objections for later.

"To answer your next question," Alice started. I would have asked, how are these getting down there? "We are driving in the motor home which has the trailer carrying the bikes." I finally noticed that a trailer for carrying the bikes was hooked up to an enormous, luxurious motor home.

"When would you guys ever be roughing it enough to buy this luxurious motor home?" Bella asked.

"When we go hunting for extended periods of time." Rosalie responded. It seemed the least menacing coming from her. In fact, it sounded quite casual.

A chill ran up my spine from the cold weather. We all herded back inside to talk casually for a while. It was getting closer to dinner, so we all moved to the kitchen so I could prepare or Christmas Feast. We were going to be eating early, so Amy, Embry and I could spend Christmas night with Embry's mom. Bella went over to her house to get the boys once Esme and I finished cooking dinner. As soon as Bella walked out the front door I had to ask a few questions.

"Alice, why aren't you seeing anything? I'm so surprised to hear that you're surprised about any of this."

"I don't know why, but I can't see anything involving Embry."

"Maybe it's a defense mechanism?" Carlisle speculated.

"What's it like? Being able to see the future?" Embry asked.

"Well, right now it's like watching a TV with no cable. It's all fuzzy. But when something is decided without you in mind, I can see the future of that with a lot more clarity." Alice explained. "Normally, I see a possible outcome of the future. Sometimes it's more definite than others, like the weather. But the future changes when different decisions are made. But I can't see your future at all. It could explain why I've rarely seen your future since Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry that I make it harder for you to 'see'." Embry's face read with obvious sympathy.

"It's okay. It's not like you have control over it."

Then Bella walked back in the door with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. We all sat down to dinner, even the Cullens, but there weren't enough seats for everyone at the table, causing people to sit on chairs at the bar on the island. The Cullens' excuse for not eating was that they were saving room for dinner at another party they were going to later. It was an outright lie, because they did not have another party, they were doing their annual Christmas hunt per my request. I had asked Alice about traditions the Cullens had for the holidays to see if I could help make them happen. Because Edward was not with them, they were planning on not participating in it this year. Jasper had said that when they weren't around Bella, Amy, or me life was bleak. The Cullens moped around until Esme suggested that they do something to get their minds off of their broken family. Even when they were back to designing clothes, saving lives, hunting, playing sports, or reading you could continue to feel the depression in the room until I called or sent an e-mail. Maybe I would start to send e-mails more often or invite the Cullens to come over on weekends. This mini-vacation would help brighten everyone's outlook. Maybe.

"You sure you don't want to eat any of this? Abby's cooking is delicious. I don't get the chance to eat it often enough." Charlie said to the Cullens.

"You eat it every other night!" I objected. Bella would make dinner one night, and then I would the next night. Charlie looked bashful after that comment.

"You know we'd love to but the hostess is going to stuff us like a Thanksgiving turkey, it'll be even worse if we eat anymore." Emmett replied. I tried not to burst out laughing, because they were going to be stuffed, but not by a party hostess.

"Charlie, could you watch the house for the next few days? Bring in the mail and newspapers." I asked Charlie.

"Sure," he said after swallowing a rather large bite of ham.

We finished dinner and everyone helped clean the kitchen and the living room. Wrapping paper lay askew all over the floors while presents sat in every nook and cranny. Jasper and Emmett carried all of Amy's gifts upstairs. Everyone was spoiling the girl too much. Alice and Rosalie helped carry everyone else's presents to their respective cars. It looked like the party was wrapping up. The house looked semi-restored, which was good enough for me. We hugged the Cullens goodbye in promise of seeing them tomorrow morning. Jacob and Billy were going to go over to Charlie's house with Bella for the rest of the night. I had immense gratitude towards Jacob for spending the rest of the day with Bella. She didn't deserve to be left alone on a day that was supposed to be filled with love while her truelove was a dumb jerk. I reluctantly hugged Charlie, Billy, Jake, and Bella goodbye. The house fell quiet for the first time in hours. I stared at the Christmas tree remembering each Christmas. Some were filled with good laughs, others few gifts but even better memories, but this Christmas went above and beyond what I expected and it wasn't over. Embry came up behind me and encircled me in his arms.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, should I change? Do I look alright for meeting your mother?" I asked looking down at my clothes.

He chuckled at my slight distress. "You look good enough to eat. Trust me; Christmas at my house is quite lax. Amy is waiting by the door wearing her jacket and shoes, holding Lobo's leash in hand."

"You sure it's alright to bring him along?"

"Absolutely, my mom always wanted to get a dog but felt bad because she is never around enough to be able to spend time with so we never got a dog. She'd love it."

"I can't believe after all the time I've known you I have never been inside your house, let alone met your mother."

"The fault is all mine, but you're meeting her now. So let's get going." We went to the car after I locked up the house. My present for Embry's mom was in the back of the car, while Amy and Lobo sat in the back seat. Embry's hand wrapped around the one I wasn't using for driving. The drive down to Embry's house was relatively fast because no one was out driving this snowy Christmas night. I put chains on my tires a few weeks ago when I started to snow really heavily. Embry carried his mom's gift, while Amy clutched Lobo's leash. We all walked into Embry's cozy house. He said to be ready for a cramped space, but I felt snug and comfortable. Maybe he felt it was small because the ceiling was barely eight feet high and he had grown to be six and a half feet tall. The living room, which connected to the kitchen and dining room, is where we found Embry's mom sitting on the couch while ordering pizza.

"I'd like one large meat lovers, a large veggie, and hold on," she said into the phone. "Girls, what pizza do you like?"

"Cheese," Amy squealed with excitement. We rarely ordered pizza because Bella or I could always make dinner. I nodded in agreement with Amy's decision of pizza choice.

Embry placed the gift beneath the tree and then came back to stand with my hand in his. "And one large cheese… yes… thank you." Embry's mom spoke into the telephone and then hung up. She stood up to be able to look at us completely, and us her. Standing five feet tall made her much shorter than Embry, but her stern eyes never allowed for any disagreement with her decisions. I had just met the toughest woman on the planet. I was sure she'd been through the worst and came out shining. She smiled and looked up at Embry standing hand-in-hand with me.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to these fine women? I know I raised you better than that." Embry's mom scolded.

"Mom, this is Abby, my girlfriend," The way Embry said girlfriend was so intense that anyone, especially his mom, would know there was more behind it. "And this is Amy, her sister, and Lobo, their newest family member."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Call." I offered my free hand for her to shake. She batted my hand away and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, don't call me that, it makes me sound so old. Call me Kathy."

I smiled at her forwardness. She turned away from me and squatted to be eye level with Lobo and Amy, who was clutching Lobo's leashing in her hands. "And you must be Princess Amy." My sister's eyes shined with excitement.

Amy curtsied as Lobo bowed. _How did she already teach Lobo how to do that?_ Kathy chuckled at their antics. "And this is my guard dog, Lobo. You must be Queen Kathy." Amy said in her princess voice.

Kathy laughed and hugged Lobo and Amy at the same time. "You're just the cutest thing. Even cuter than you were." She said to Embry.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom, but I agree with you." He responded and took me in his arms and we sat down on the couches.

"Can I get you anything? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Kathy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate for me, Mom." Embry shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking our guests, but I'll get you some anyway. Abby, Amy, what can I get you?"

"I'll have some hot chocolate and thank you!" Amy yelled as she sat on the floor next to Lobo.

"I'll have the same." Before I know it, Embry's mom is carrying a tray of four hot chocolates into the living room. She handed one to each of us. "How'd you make those so fast?"

"I'm the head waitress at a local dinner. I've learned to be extra quick because one of our girls is pregnant with twins and was put on bed rest five months into her pregnancy and a girl on another shift quit. So I've been pulling an extra shift and working double on the one I already had. My boss refuses to hire more waitresses saying we're fine just the way we are. It's a good thing he's paying me a lot more than he use to." The doorbell rang and Kathy went to go answer it. She walked back into the living room carrying three boxes of pizza. She set them down on the coffee table next to the plates and napkins. She lifted the lid to show a steaming hot cheese pizza. As she lifted pieces onto the plates the cheese form the slice stuck to the entire pizza, giving it a stringy look. My mouth started watering immediately. She handed Amy and I our plates and then went to work serving Embry and herself. Out of common courtesy, Amy and I waited until they had their pizza to start eating ourselves. The four of us devoured the three large pizzas. Embry finished his no problem and then started helping his mom, while Amy and I ate all of our cheese.

"This was delicious. Thank you." My stomach was bursting at the seams from being stuffed with cheese.

"My pleasure, all I had to do was order pizza. It's really no big deal." She replied.

"Do you want to open you present, Mom?" Embry asked, nodding towards the tree.

"I told you not to spend any money on me! You should be saving your cash for a car or something less frivolous than a silly old gift."

"I didn't spend a dime. And it's from all three of us. Just open it." Kathy walked over to the tree picked up the gift and brought it back over to the couch. She slowly tore at the wrapping paper to build the suspense. When she finished unwrapping the gift she nearly started to cry. Embry brought me a picture of his mom and him having a picnic in the park on a warm summer day when he was five. He asked if I could paint it for his mom for Christmas. Of course, I said yes.

"This is absolutely beautiful. Who painted this?" She asked.

"I did. Embry brought me the picture and asked if I would be able to paint it. I immediately set to work. He wanted to give you something you would keep, while remaining in his budget." I replied.

"If you want it framed, I can get it framed for you. I know this guy in Port Angeles who gives me discounts because I get paintings framed so often." I offered. Some people wanted the paintings framed, some didn't.

"It's perfect just as it is. I'll hang it tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, Mom, the Cullens invited me to go on vacation with them, Abby, Amy, and Bella. Can I go?"

"The Cullens…" She pondered that name for a minute trying to remember something. Then it hit her like a baseball bat. "Oh! Carlisle and Esme Cullen! Sure, how long will you be gone?"

"We leave tomorrow and come back on the twenty-ninth. We're going to Pismo Beach, California." He replied.

"Have fun! Do you need some money?" She asked ready to go grab her wallet if she had to.

"The Cullens told me that they would pay for everything. Actually, they insisted." I offered. Alice said to leave me cash at home because it wasn't good in California, which I was disregarding. I'd let them pay for as much as they wanted to but I was going to pitch in here and there.

"That's rather generous of them. Embry, I'll give you some money in the morning anyway." I saw Amy yawn and her eyelids droop lower.

"I think we'd better go. It's been a tiring day, and Amy needs her sleep." I stood up from the couch. Amy was too exhausted to even object. Embry lifted her off the floor and I took Lobo's leash in my hands.

"Thank you for such a great dinner, Kathy." We walked towards the front door.

"My pleasure. Feel free to stop by any time." She hugged me tightly, patted Lobo's head, kissed Amy's forehead, and hugged Embry.

"I'll see you soon, Mom."

Embry walked us out to the car and strapped Amy in. Lobo hopped in the back seat and rested his head in Amy's lap. I slid into the driver's seat and Embry took the passenger seat. We drove home in silence. Embry tucked Amy in, I kissed her forehead goodnight, and Lobo leaped onto her bed. We walked back down the stairs and to the back door.

"Sorry, I can't stay the night." Embry said turning to me at the door.

"I didn't expect you to. You should spend time with your mom because tonight is Christmas night and we'll be gone for the next four days. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to tell Sam you'll be gone for four days with a family of vampires." I suggested.

"Dang! I forgot about that. Well, I doubt anyone will be in wolf form when I go back tonight so I don't have to worry about anyone hearing my thoughts on my run home. And then I can call Sam and just tell him that I'll be on vacation with you. I just won't mention that I'll be with vampires." He was trying to avoid telling Sam the truth, which wasn't going to help anyone.

"You should tell him. What if he sets an Alpha order when you come back because you didn't tell him everything? If he forbids you from going, just tell him that you're going on this vacation to protect me. He can't object to that." I suggested.

"That's true." He pondered that over for a minute. "I'll do that. Thanks, Abby. I guess you really are my imprint if you can find solutions to problems that easily."

"Like you ever doubted that I was your imprint." I wrapped one hand around his neck to pull his head down while I went up on my tippy toes. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist to pull my body up against his warm chest. His hot lips bent over mine as he claimed my mouth. His tongue parted my lips and my tongue tasted his mouth. I needed to breathe but had no desire to break the kiss. Embry did it for me. His lips parted from mine and he set me back on the floor.

"Maybe I should come back to spend the night after my mom falls asleep." He waggled his eyebrows.

"No, sleep in your bed for once. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Until then." He smiled, gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, and sprinted out the back door taking off his shirt as he went, getting ready to phase. That made me want to pull him back inside, chain him to my bed, and never let him go. With a sigh escaping my lips, I closed the back door, locked up the house, and went to bed. Christmas day was over but this vacation had just started.


	19. Chapter 19 Dangers

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Dangers**_

We drove down in the Cullen's motor home yesterday. Embry's mom was very gracious about letting him come on vacation with us on such short notice. While Embry quickly packed, she told me she would have to work anyway, so it was great that I would be spending time with him. Embry told me she was barely home, so she never noticed his absence when he was running patrol or spending time with me. When he was home, she didn't ask him why he was gone the rest of the time. I had a feeling she knew about what Embry was. I had no idea how or why, but I knew she knew. I decided it would have been better to ask her later. I didn't tell Embry about my suspicions.

We were all comfortably lazing around the Cullens' beachfront house. Emmett was begging to go out on the dunes. The day yesterday was spent pent up in the spacious motor home but the drive down had been wearing none the less.

"Please! I really want to go out! Please!" He was on his knees begging as I sat cuddled into Embry's side.

"Okay, but some of us can't just have a bear and an elk and then not eat for a week. So how about you check everything on the bikes to see if they are ready to ride while we eat breakfast?" I suggested.

"Okay," I heard the word uttered in his tone of voice but he was already gone.

"Pancakes are ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

Embry lifted me off the couch and cradled me to his chest as he walked to the kitchen.

"I can walk."

"But you don't have to. And I like the feel of you in my arms." His honest words made me weak in the knees; luckily, he was carrying me.

"Well, then it's okay," I kissed him on the cheek as he placed me in the high chair next to the one he took up residency in. Amy slid a plate of food in front of each of us.

"Esme, Amy, this is too much food!" I objected. "This is enough pancakes, bacon, fruit, and eggs to feed three truck sized football players."

"Shh…" Embry whispered, placing his hand over my mouth. "She doesn't know what she is talking about. It's just the right amount and I'll eat everything she doesn't." Embry insisted as he poured syrup on his mound of cakes.

Lobo's wet nose brushed against my leg. I looked down to see him begging for food as a whimper escaped his lips.

"Did you feed Lobo, Amy?" I asked.

"Of course! He's just always hungry. Kind of like Embry." Amy's words caused a laugh to erupt from my lips as I looked over at Embry. The seriousness of Embry's love for food was too comical, but rather cute in the way he appreciated food. He devoured his plate and my leftovers. Bella joined us and found great humor in Embry's appetite just as I had. Once our plates were licked clean, Emmett returned with a grin a mile wide.

"Okay, let me grab my riding jacket." I told and was about to walk upstairs but Emmett disappeared for a split second and reappeared with my jacket in hand. "I also need my sunglasses and riding helmet."

He did the disappearing act again only to reappear with the rest of my gear. Embry was borrowing Emmett's extra gear, while Bella was using Rosalie's extra gear, which was already outside. We walked out the back door and stepped onto the foggy beach. The damp sand conformed to the shape and weight of my riding boots. A chill crept into my jacket and sent a shiver up my spine giving me goose bumps that went away as soon as my body adjusted to the cool air. Embry and I walked hand in hand nest to Bella and Emmett. The rest of the gang, with the exception of Amy, Esme, and Carlisle, was going to join us later, once Bella and Embry had a little bit of riding time in. I was sure they would catch on fast. Emmett handed everyone their helmets. I slipped mine over my loose hair and slid on my sunglasses.

"Emmett, start up the engines while I explain the bike." He walked around to each quad to start it up.

"This is the gas, you shift the gear by pumping the left brake up and down. Like this," I demonstrated straddling my new quad. "If you're in first gear you should stay at fifteen miles per hour or fewer. Second and third are for twenty to forty-five. Fourth and fifth are for anything higher. If the green light is on you are in first gear, if it is red you're in second or higher. Do not go off on your own at all. Because sometimes the dunes just stops and there is an eighty foot, straight down drop that you find yourself at the bottom of. We'll be sending Emmett out first because he's the most breakable while still being experienced. Any questions?"

"How do you know all of this?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Greg's dad was a stunt man for Hollywood. He traveled a lot and was rarely home. Don't get me wrong; his dad was a great father. He paid the bills, loved Greg more than you could possibly imagine, and kept Greg on the right path for college. When his dad did have days off he taught is how to have an adrenaline rush while staying safe. He actually made us over cautious and showed us both how to repair all these different engines and motors. It was a great experience and I still e-mail with Greg's dad every once in a while. But enough of this," I waved my hand pushing away the subject as if it were hanging in the air. "Get on your quads, and let's ride. I don't think Emmett can wait much longer." He already sat on his quad bouncing up and down. Emmett peeled out and raced down the beach. Quil, Bella, and I followed him at a much slower pace. When we reached the dunes we each shifted gears and started to really speed. Oh, how I missed the ocean mist against my skin. We sped up and down sand dunes until we reached a decently flat area where we raced. Emmett and Embry raced each other for the first few round. Emmett won the first, but lost the rest. Embry had really taken a liking to quading. I raced against Embry next while Emmett taught Bella how to ride a little bit more. I beat Embry but realized that a man's ego was such a fragile thing, so I began to lose but not by much. Bella began to race with the guys and against me. Then I realized other people began to join. A crowd had accumulated behind us. People were sitting on their bikes and quads behind our make shift starting line. Others began to join just in the spirit of it. After about two hours or racing, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper rode up on their bikes. Even with sand flying Alice looked as if she needed to be on a runway in Paris. Esme, Carlisle, and Amy rode out on the dunes in Emmett's jeep. The opened the back and began to watch the race. I heard their cheers over the others, rooting us on. Even Lobo's bark could be heard above all else as he cheered too.

My butt began to be too sore to race so I pulled up beside the jeep and ate the snacks Esme and Amy had made earlier. After a break time of about forty minutes, Rosalie called me back out saying someone needed to beat Emmett at his own game. Being the wild child, I slipped back on my helmet and sunglasses as if I were in an action movie. I revved the engine, sped forward, pulled a one eighty and stopped at the starting line. I looked to my left seeing Embry, Bella, Rose, Jaz, Alice, Em, and about ten other people on bikes and quads. A girl stood to my right holding up a shirt. She waved it in the air and threw it to the ground. The second the blue cloth touched the sand, I was off, speeding down the dunes, leaving everyone else to eat my sand. That was my last race because I was simply too tired to function. The races continued after Embry and I headed back to the house. Esme, Carlisle, and Amy stayed to watch. It was getting late so I made dinner for the humans and Embry. Burgers and green salad would suffice with watermelon for dessert. Embry and I sat on the patio nibbling at our food, watching the sunset as everyone rode up. Bella and Amy eagerly started digging into the cheese burgers I had grilled. Everyone sat in good company enjoying the family filled day we had.

All of the sudden, Emmett and Jasper's laughter disrupted the tranquil setting. I glanced at them to see they were looking at a digital camera.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked the question we were all dying to hear.

"These pictures Alice took are too good. I'll hook up the camera and we can watch them on the TV inside." Emmett responded rushing inside. We followed with curiosity. The couches encircled our tight knit family. The television lit up as the pictures of today's events played across the screen. Average pictures of us all racing. Finally, we all boomed with laughter as a photograph of Bella, in the air after a jump, sticking one hand in the air with the rock symbol on the end of it and her tongue thrust out, looking like a member of KISS. The pictures that followed were of us all racing or relaxing as we ate. There was another picture of Bella standing, smiling with a tattooed biker. Aside from the smile, he looked as though he were some tough guy who would take out anyone who brushed him the wrong way. The patriotic do-rag on his head combined with white blond hair and tanned skin was only complete with the vast amounts of leather. A crescent shaped scar beneath his left eye alluded to an untold story. I wondered how Bella had met such an interesting character.

"That's the guy who challenged me to a race betting I couldn't beat him, claiming he's been through more in one year than I've been through in a lifetime. We raced, I won." Bella announced, utterly proud. "Afterwards, we started comparing scars. I showed him the bite on my hand and he showed me the chunk of meat missing from his arm. He said a shark had bit it off and I didn't doubt that theory. I told him some ridiculous story that a Rottweiler had attacked me. He believed the whole thing."

"Of course he did. To most of the world, we don't exist." Alice commented.

That caused a somber moment of silence. The humor soon returned when a picture of Rose beating Em by a mile showed on the screen. The night soon concluded and the humans and wolf were off to bed. But not before Bella and I went for a walk. When we escaped the too well hearing ears of the vampires and a wolf I asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. She hushed back down into a normal tone. "I heard and saw him. It was almost as if he were there telling me that quading was too dangerous. Besides that, the feeling of riding, was amazing. I've never felt that free. I can't wait to go again tomorrow. And this time the hallucinations continued longer than usual. He also showed up when I started talking to the bikers."

"That's great! But actually be careful. I know the carefree feeling and the whole shebang, but some of the bikers can actually be rather ferocious. Don't disregard your concern completely. Live a little but be conscious of the actual dangers."

She assured me that she would always be aware of the dangers and would not risk her life in any way. I realized my concern had presented itself in the same manner as Edward's had, but his had been masked with a lie.

We walked back to the house conferring back and forth about the thrill of having the engine rev up from beneath the seat. The cool ocean breeze caused us to walk as fast as we could to be able to slide between the sheets. When we entered the living room from the sliding back door, we found all of the Cullens having a Disney Princess movie marathon with Amy in the living room. Embry sat there too, anticipating the next part with Amy as they talked back and forth about their favorite upcoming scenes. Embry told me later that he knew so much about the princess movies because he use to babysit for his neighbor who watched all of the Disney movies twenty-four/seven. Amy explained the movie to every person in the room as they asked questions. In Beauty and the Beast Emmett had missed a few minutes to get Amy popcorn and then he was wondering why Beast was whining about the scratches on his arm. After one movie, the day's activities hit me harder than a major league player's bat hits a baseball. Exhaustion overwhelmed me, so Embry carried me to our room. He set me on the bed about to tuck me and slide in beside me but I insisted that I but on pajamas. I did a quick change in the adjoining bathroom as Embry slipped into some plaid shorts. Teeth brushed, face washed, I climbed into bed beside my wolf. Our bodies spooned together; we slept with only one sheet because his body heat warmed up the room faster than an open oven.

The next day continued in the same manner. Racing, sand everywhere, and fun beyond the imaginable. Alice printed the pictures for me and left them on the table near the entrance so we would not forget them once we left, but inevitably they were left behind in our haste to get home on the twenty-ninth. Staying with the Cullens had felt as we were truly a family, although parts were missing and we all felt the holes gaping in our chest. I could only imagine the missing portion of Bella's heart. Eventually she would feel the need to fill that space with something else, or someone else. Jacob seemed like a very possible candidate to me. Edward would not be too happy about that, but surely he would realize it was his own fault. He better be rotting away where ever he is. Because if Bella and his family were suffering this much pain, he should as well.

We got back at ten o'clock on the twenty-ninth after dropping off Embry. We would have showed up sooner but we kept making pit stops along the way for food, bathrooms, and clothes. Alice could not keep her credit card under control. As soon as we reached the house a sense of the end felt near. The Cullens would be leaving to go back to where ever their current house was and we would resume life without their company. Amy, Bella, and I broke down into tears and the Cullens cried tearless sobs. Amy could not break apart from Rosalie's embrace.

"Mom…Don't go… Please… I don't want you to leave…" She cried between sobs.

"Me neither… We'll have to find some way… to see… you guys soon…" Rosalie replied between dry tears.

"Abby… Any ideas?" Emmett asked trying to comfort his wife and child.

"Why don't you all spend New Year's Eve with us and then we can plan to meet up every few weekends? And I know that there are a few times coming up when I'm going to need someone to watch Amy. Why don't you and Rose spend that weekend with us so you can watch Amy?" I offered.

Rose and Amy's crying slowed. The group parted ways on a happier note knowing we would see each other in a few days and more often after that. Bella went inside to her house after the Cullens drove off. Amy, Lobo, and I unpacked and passed out. Just as I was about to fall asleep my cell phone started ringing. _Who on Earth would call me at this hour?_ It was Billy. I immediately panicked. We had given each other's numbers in case of an emergency.

"Billy? What's wrong?"

"Jacob's going through the change. We're as Emily's and he's asking for you. He said not to come if it's too much of a hassle, but that he needed to talk as soon as possible." Billy said skeptically.

_Why would Jake want to talk to me?_ Always ready to help a friend out, I started rushing around my room, pulling on my boots, grabbing my jacket and car keys. "I'll be right there." I shut the phone to dial up Emmett's number. Alice would not have seen it coming because of Jacob's involvement.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Could you and Mom come over and watch Amy?" I heard tires screeching against pavement. Dad was already racing through the night. "Billy called asking if I could go down to the reservation to talk to Jake." I explained hoping he would understand.

"I'll be there in two minutes." He responded.

"Amy and Lobo are in her room asleep. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll let you know as soon as I know." I walked towards Amy's room.

"No rush. We've got it handled. See you in a few, Abs." Dad hung up the phone and I shut mine as I entered Amy's room. I leaned over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "Amy, I'll be back as soon as I can." I spoke not knowing if she could hear me. "I love you. Mom and Dad will be downstairs if you wake up before I get home. Sweet dreams." I petted a snoring Lobo and left the room. I flew down the stairs and kissed Em and Rose as they walked in the door.

I drove down to La Push just over the speed limit, not wanting to rush too much because of the poor weather. After parking the car, I leaped up the stairs to Emily's house and the door swung open before I could knock. Embry stood in front of me and I bound into his waiting arms. After a minute of embrace I looked up at his face, searching his eyes for an answer. An ear shattering scream broke the silence. Not the scream of a girl running from an axe murderer but the cry of a young boy in unbearable pain. I flinched at Jake's pain and then panicked further. _Did Embry suffer through this?_ My eyes searched Embry's for an answer.

"He's nearing the end. It was the same pain for me. For some reason, our transitions were faster." My wolf offered. My heart ached for Embry and my lack of knowledge at his pain.

"How long does it last?" He had now been yelping at the hurt for a few minutes.

"It'll go on for about two more minutes and then he'll have a three hour break." He eyed me curiously. "When you go in there…" He paused, searching for the right words. "Be careful… The most dangerous stage during the change is when it ends. He'll be the most temper mental right now."

"Don't worry. I won't try to give him a reason to be angry. Paul came over a lot during your change because he was hungry. If I didn't get the food fast enough he'd lose his head." Having never heard this before, Embry's chest started huffing as his brow furrowed at the thought of Paul not being able to control his temper.

"Damned hot head needs to learn how to treat women." He said to me. "Paul!" He called, walking to the living room, pulling me with him.

"I'm kidding, Embry! He was nothing if not polite and patient. Calm down. I know how to not bring up topics that'll get wolves mad. But with you… I like it when you get all protective and possessive. It's really cute." I said pushing a longer strand of hair from his face as I threaded my fingers through his hair to pull his head down for a passionate, calming kiss. Although, passionate kisses with Embry were rarely calm at all because his heart and mine started beating faster, our skin heated, our breaths quickened, and our blood pumped faster, exciting both of us. The only reason I thought of kisses as calm were because they turned Embry's rising anger into passion. I broke the kiss only to wonder how my feet were dangling a foot off the ground. Embry set me on the ground. We went to the living room to find a pack of wolves sitting all over the couches and floor. I hugged each of them and by the time I reached Paul someone commented about the lingering vampire scent.

"Abs, you smell too much like the leeches." Paul joked.

"And they think I smell too much like wet dogs. It didn't matter how many times I changed clothes or showered is still smelled bad to someone so I gave up. Personally, I think you all should wear air fresheners." That tore a laugh from everyone. When the silence fell over us I noticed Jake wasn't yelling in pain anymore. "I'll see you all soon." I threw out as I left the room to head upstairs. I found the room Jake was lying in. Sam used this empty room for the changes. Four white walls with claw marks tainted the white walls. Jake lay on the only piece of furniture, a mattress, in the corner. Wearing cutoff shorts and drenched in sweat caused Jake to not look like he was on top of his game. His eyes were closed but his ears wiggled. He heard my breathing and heartbeat to whisper for me to sit with him on the mattress. Propping himself up against the corner wall, I sat down next to Jake.

"Hey, bud. You're not looking to hot." I commented. His eyes drifted open and he slid me a look, but I nonetheless managed to pull a grin from him.

"Tell me about it. On second thought, don't tell me about that." He tried to form his questions carefully. "How long have you known?"

"The day I met you Bella told me everything, including the day you told her about your tribe and the cold ones, but Thanksgiving is when Embry changed and my suspicions were confirmed."

"So Bella already knows?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. She has no idea that the La Push gang is actually composed of werewolves but I think she remembers the story you told her. I'm pretty sure that it would take some time to get her to remember on her own though."

"Should I tell her?"

"You kind of already did. But it's not my decision to make, especially because I was the one sworn to secrecy. Personally, I think she should know. She's already involved in this world so deeply, it'd be hard to keep this from her."

"Yeah, your right." He closed his eyes for a moment thinking over what I said. Then he started asking me other questions. "I'm thinking about not taking the alpha position. Should I?"

"You're born for it, literally, so I doubt you would have a hard time adjusting. But the real question is do you _want_ to be alpha?"

"No." He groaned in complaint. "I don't even want to be a wolf."

"Even if it means you can protect the ones you love that much easier?"

"You mean like Sam did with Emily?" He tried throwing me for a loop by giving me the ultimate counterargument.

"Shut up. You know he loves her with his entire soul. But think about it, with your new found wolf powers you could protect your dad from vampires, protect any future girlfriend from criminals, protect your tribe from the cold ones?" I joked, lightly jabbing his side with my elbow.

"Sure, sure. It's not like I can give it back can I?"

"Not anymore than I can get my parents back. You just have to roll with it. I promise you that something good will come of it."

"Whatever you say," he replied, shutting his eyes again.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you watch Bella extra for me? Especially when you're with the leeches?"

"I always do. But I think it's funny how both you and the vampires ask us to be extra careful around the other. Take care, Jake." I responded lifting myself off of the mattress.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make New Year's Eve." Jake said just before I left the room.

"I'll tell them, but I figured you'd need sometime before you could hang around the Cullens again. But if you stop on by, going through the woods, I'll bring out some leftovers for you."

"I think I might take you up on that offer. See you soon, Abs." Jake said, falling asleep on the mattress. I slipped out the door and headed downstairs. I told everyone goodbye and that they were welcome to come over for New Year's Eve but that I'd be having vampires over.

"Will there be food?" Jared asked.

"Of course!" I replied in outrage that he would think I'd throw a party without food.

"Then I'll suffer through the vampires just for the food. Paul, you in?" Jared asked his brother.

"I'm game. This could be fun." He rubbed his hands together the way villains do after they've just concocted their evil plan.

"No starting a fight. Alpha order." Sam said commanding attention.

"Oh, Sam! They wouldn't dream of starting a fight in my house. Would you boys?" I searched each of their eyes, daring them to defy me. "See? They know they won't get fed otherwise. It's late. I need to get home." I commented after looking at my cell phone to see that it was four in the morning. Apparently, neither vampires nor werewolves ever sleep. "I'll see you soon." Quil rode home with me, making sure I didn't fall asleep and drive off the road. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch talking when we got home. I asked them to come by at eight to take Amy out wherever they wanted as long as they stayed in the state. I knew Alice wanted to fly Amy to New York so she could shop with her niece. They left to freshen up with the promise of return. I knew that I needed to stay home tomorrow. In addition to sleeping in, I needed to clean, grocery shop, wash clothes, and unpack. Just as I nearly toppled over from exhaustion, Embry caught me in his arms and carried me to my bed upstairs. We slept soundlessly with his left arm draped over my waist as his right hand's fingers intertwined with mine.


	20. Chapter 20 Scissors

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Scissors**_

New Year's Eve came and went. The wolves and vampires mingled with little tension between the two groups. Bella barely noticed any conflict or disagreement. She asked where Jake was and I told her than he was very sick and that his dad didn't want him staying up all night with a cold. Everyone else went with the story. But Emily, Kim, and I had a nice talk about being imprints. We each felt the other wolves were going to imprint soon, so then we contemplated the idea of an imprint book club. Or cooking club. Or just an imprint club, where we did imprint stuff, whatever that was.

Winter Break quickly ended. The Cullens came over nearly every day before it ended to spend time with Bella, Amy, and me. My only fear was that we would miss them all the more when we wouldn't be able to see them every day. The school days passed by too fast for my mind to comprehend. But one day stood out above the rest. The day Lauren came to school with her hair cut to jacked up to not laugh at. It looked like someone blindfolded a four-year-old, handed them scissors, and let them have craft time with her hair. People all over school snickered as she strutted down the halls. But as the day grew longer, her confidence thinned. It broke at lunch. We were all sitting together talking about anything and everything from skiing to real spaghetti from Italy, and then she cracked like an egg over a frying pan. She ran, tears streaming down her face, heading towards the bathroom. No one stood up to go help her. Not even Jessica. Her so called friends weren't even concerned enough about her well being to go check on her. Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and Bella stayed at the table while I grabbed my book bag and went after Lauren. I searched the girls' bathrooms and found her in the one furthest away from the cafeteria. She sat on a toilet in the stall crying, cheeks tear stained, make-up messed up.

"Lauren, get out of there and let me help you." I turned away from her to open my bag. I emptied out my make-up and shear scissors onto the counter.

"Why would you help me? It's not like I've ever been nice to you or Bella. In fact, I've been spreading really mean rumors about both of you lately."

"I've never listened to rumors anyway. And I'm helping you because you deserve at least a small amount of kindness." I pulled a chair from the corner of the bathroom to right in front of the mirror. "Come sit." I said patting the seat of the chair.

"How do I know you won't butcher my hair even more?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Because that isn't possible and I have nothing to hold against you." Feeling resigned after my reply, Lauren sat down in the chair. I started by taking off all of her old make-up. "So, tell me why you let a preschooler cut your hair."

She laughed. "It's supposed to be edgy. A person approached me over Winter Break telling me I should be a model; all I needed was an edgy hair cut. I gave her fifteen-thousand dollars and she still hasn't called me back."

"I hate to break it to you, but you were scammed, Lauren. She isn't calling you back." I started cutting her hair with my shear scissors.

"I guess I saw that coming, but a girl can dream." She sighed with resign. "Why do you have barber shop scissors in your backpack?"

"I had a friend back in California who wanted to open her own beauty salon. After she practiced giving hair cuts on me and my sister, she taught me how so I could cut our hair. It's cheaper to cut your own hair the way you want to than to pay forty dollars for a hair cut you don't even like. I threw them in my make-up bag afterwards on accident. I've just forgotten to take them out of my bag." She gave a loud sigh after I finished my rambling. With a few more snips I finished her hair. The janitor would be mad about the hair all over the floor, but I'd clean it up if he gave me a broom. I never used make-up to cover my features, just enhance them further. Lauren had bright blue eyes that popped once they were accentuated with light amounts of eyeliner and eye shadow. Black mascara thickened her already long eye lashes. A little lip gloss shined on her pink, pursed lips.

"I know you didn't really like the Cullens," I could tell she was about to make an offensive comment about the Cullens so I continued to speak. "But Alice Cullen designs clothes and she and her sister model them in New York during Fashion Week. Maybe, I could convince her to let you model some of her clothes. She and Rosalie model because they can't ever find anyone else that wants to." Her face lit up at the possibilities. "She wouldn't be able to pay you, but she'd get you on the runway for Fashion Week. Then you could model for other designers. How is your runway walk?" She quickly shot up and started strutting up and down the bathroom. I could tell she had a great walk and would be perfect for Alice, who complained about Bella-can't walk- and me-baby sister to watch over- not being able to model in the show for her. It would appear I just found her replacement.

"I'll call her later to ask, but you'll need to talk back and forth with her. She'll have to get your measurements and everything. But she'll be in town soon. As long as you're available to ditch a week of school in February?" I asked.

"Of course! Thanks so much, Abby." She wrapped her arms around me as she strangled me in a hug.

"You haven't even seen the hair cut yet." Realizing she hadn't looked in the mirror yet, she turned away from me towards her reflection to gasp. I cut her hair in sharp shapes to accent her strong, angular bone structure. She shook her hair to see if it mattered which way she parted her hair. Even after changing the part, her hair looked just as edgy.

"How do I keep it this way?" She asked, wondering how to maintain the style.

"Shampoo and condition how you normally would, and let your hair air dry because it's so short a blow drier would only damage your hair."

"It's really that easy?"

"Yeah, it's that easy. Now, can you go ask the janitor for a broom so I can sweep up your hair?"

"Sure!" She squealed skipping from the bathroom to the Janitor's Closet. I repacked my backpack and once I finished she was already back sweeping up the hairs. We left the bathroom looking spotless; you would have never known that a complete transformation took place in that bathroom. The rest of the day went smoothly for Lauren.

She called to report the details for me that night as I made dinner. It started looking better for Lauren when we first walked into the cafeteria. Instead of people snickering, jaws dropped when she walked with a new shield of confidence. Guys wanted her, girls wanted to be her, and I felt proud that I had helped her gain that back. Lauren started being nicer to Bella and me in the days following her transformation. Guys asked Lauren out left and right but she denied them all after Derik asked her out. He had been the first guy to speak to her that day, asking if he could take her to the movies. She'd been pining after him for months because as rumor had it he was the most chivalrous guy on campus and always knew how to treat the girls in his life with respect and love. And I made good on my promise by calling Alice that night. Of course she already knew, having seen the future. Already hard at work, Alice designed Lauren's runway outfits with attentive care to play off her natural features.

The days went on, starting with eating breakfast with Amy and Embry, and ending with Embry's arms wrapped around me as we snoozed peacefully. The Cullens visited often, which caused me to wonder where they were living. Not a word slipped from their lips, but I doubted it ever would. I assumed they were living in Oregon because it was close enough for them to drive but far enough Edward wouldn't find them at fault for endangering Bella's well being. While Rosalie and Alice went with Lauren to New York for Fashion Week in February the rest Cullens didn't visit because they followed them to New York. A certain vampire chose that week to come and pay a visit to Bella.


	21. Chapter 21 Laurent

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Laurent**_

I drove down to the La Push Reservation with Amy and Lobo. Emily and I were going to bake for the wolves today. When we arrived Paul patrolled the outer border; Embry, Sam, and Jake wandered through the woods near the house, waiting for food; and Jared ran the perimeter of the outer border. Bella told me she would stay home and do laundry today, but I highly doubted that. If she didn't want to tell me what she was doing, that was her business. Emily and I made muffins when a wolf howl sounded from outside. I rushed outside as Embry emerged from the trees in shorts.

"What is it?" I asked panicky as Jake and Sam argued, exiting from the forest.

"Paul picked up on a vampire's scent. He picked up Bella's scent near there too. He is going to track down the leech but he thinks that the vampire is hunting Bella." Embry admitted.

"Then you need to go after him! It's not one of the Cullens, because I just talked to them and they're out of the state. Edward isn't anywhere in the area, I know that much. But why are Sam and Jake arguing while a vampire could be snacking on Bella?" I asked in outrage.

"They're arguing over whether Bella should know about us and who should be the one to tell her." Embry responded in a soothing tone. Slightly still raging, I marched over to the two alpha males. Jake could deny the position all he wanted but he and Sam would always have the tendency to battle for the top because they were men, not because they were wolves.

"She already knows about us! Besides, she was friends with vampires! She can handle weird stuff like this." Jake argued.

"So you don't think she'll see us in the forest and run to tell her dad that the bears in the forest aren't bears, they're wolves?" Sam responded.

Jake looked stumped at how to reply to that. We all knew that Bella would go tell Charlie, having no idea that the wolves were her friends, not her enemies. I interjected having more reason than both of them. "Either way, you're supposed to protect the locals from vampires. Bella especially because the Cullens aren't the only ones extremely attached to her, Jacob and I would both be extremely…" I searched for the right word. "Upset if anything happened to her."

Sam sighed realizing he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, but Jake, I forbid you from telling Bella about us under Alpha Order. She is not an imprint nor is she part of the tribe."

Jake looked to me for a solution. My mind searched and quickly found the answer. "Sam, I'm going to tell Bella. Jake may be bound by your orders, but I'm not."

"Do you not remember the agreement we had?" He referenced the deal we made when Embry had been changing.

"I most certainly remember it, most likely better than you. I agreed to keep the wolves a secret in promise of information about Embry's wellbeing. He is no longer transforming, therefore the deal is off." I shot back. Emily giggled behind me, intrigued that someone had finally decided to take on Sam.

Not having any argument to my statement, Sam kept quiet. A minute later he sighed with defeat. "Fine, you can tell Bella…" A wolf howl broke off his next comment. Embry sprinted to the forest. A few minutes passed when he came back, pulling on his shorts.

"Paul is on the edge of a clearing. He saw Bella talking with a vampire. The vampire is darker skinned toned and has dread locks, definitely a human eating leech because of the red eyes. What's the verdict?" Embry asked.

I thought back to everything Bella had told me the day we walked on the beach. Her description of a vampire named Laurent appeared in my mind. Embry's description seemed to match what Bella had told me. But from what I understood Laurent wasn't involved with James' games. But I doubted that Laurent wouldn't take a bite of her if he was hungry.

"She knows him, but it's not wise to let him live. Especially with the company he was keeping last spring break." I responded.

Sam commanded the boys next. "Let's go." Sam kissed Emily, Jacob sprinted off, and Embry came to kiss me before he left.

"Take me with you." I pleaded.

"No, we can't have you around when this goes down." Sam interrupted.

"I thought we already went over this. Bella is going to need someone around she can trust and to keep her calm while you guys are ripping Laurent apart." I responded.

"Fine." Sam agreed and ran off into the forest. I quickly kissed Amy's forehead and ran after Embry into the forest. By the time I caught up with him he had already undressed and shifted. He kneeled down and I grabbed his fur, careful not to rip any out or tug too hard, to hoist myself onto his back. Once I was settled he sprinted off into the forest. We flew by so fast I couldn't see where we were going. Just when I thought we were about to hit a tree it was already ten yards behind us. I hugged my body close to Embry's as to not fly off or get bugs in my teeth. When we approached the clearing Embry stopped before the opening next to a group of werewolves. I was able to spot who was who. A silent communication passed between them all mentally and then they stepped out into the clearing. Bella stood frightened, Laurent next to her ready to start snacking until he heard the wolves menacing growls resound through the woods. Laurent began to run as the wolves began to pounce. I quickly slid off of Embry and landed on the ground. I kissed his fur forehead and told him, "Have fun." He winked to me and ran off with the rest of the boys. I sprinted to a shell-shocked Bella; her face seemed a touch paler than usual.

"Bella! Bella!" I waved my hands in front of her face trying to break her out of the state she was in.

"What were those things?" She asked looking to the forest where the boys had chased Laurent.

"That was Sam, Jake, Embry, Paul, and Jared. They're all werewolves." I tried to say as few words as possible as to not scare her.

She seemed to absorb the information but didn't say anything, still trying to process what I had just said. "Let's walk back to your truck and you can explain to me what you were doing out here on your own."

We hiked as she explained that she was trying to find the meadow where Edward took her on their first date, hoping to bring back hallucinations. She found the meadow, bringing on no hallucinations, until Laurent showed up. Edward warned her to do things, lie to him, to keep herself safe. _Maybe if she hangs out with Jake she'll have more hallucinations, telling her to stay away from him for her own safety._ When she concluded her part of the story telling, she began to ask me questions.

"How long has Embry been a wolf? How long has Jake been a wolf? How long have you known?" She asked.

"Woo, slow down there. First, Embry's been a werewolf since Thanksgiving. Jake started changing while we left for Pismo Beach. I've known since Embry started getting sick on Thanksgiving and when Sam Uley showed up on my front doorstep. The story you told me about the cold one and how Jake's tribe was descended from wolves. It all clicked together in that instant." We arrived at Bella's truck and she handed me the keys, not feeling stable enough to drive. I started heading for Emily's, knowing that's where the boys would go when they finished and that's where Amy and Lobo where. The questions kept rolling, but Bella seemed more curious than afraid. By the time we reached La Push, Bella knew everything I knew about the wolves. She walked in with me skeptical of her surroundings. After seeing Lobo and Amy and being greeted by Emily, she felt more comfortable, easing into the wooden chair at the table. The boys joined us as Emily and I sat the food on the table. Because the boys inhaled the food faster than a vacuum sucks up dirt, we had to make much more. Jake and Bella walked off for an hour to talk down on the beach. I'm sure he explained things to her better than I could. The boys considerately washed the dishes for us, and then went back on patrol. With the promise that Embry would spend the night with me, I left the house with Lobo and Amy in the back of the car as Bella followed us home. She hugged me goodnight saying that she and Jake would go have a motorcycle practice day tomorrow. The three of us would ride after she had practiced a bit. But the next day I received a panicked call from Jake saying Bella had fell off the bike, hurt her head, and was at the hospital getting stitches. As I pulled on boots to go down to the emergency room to check on Bella, Jake told me that they were finishing up and that he'd bring Bella back soon. Jacob made Bella swear not to ride again, because it was obviously too dangerous. I started to think this was getting out of hand. Edward needed to come back before Bella did something stupid like jumping off a cliff.


	22. Chapter 22 A Night to Remember

_**Chapter 22**_

_**A Night to Remember**_

The end of January came to an end with quite the bang. Before Alice left for New York, she did one last fitting for my winter formal dress. I complied knowing it would be easier that way. Although, when the day came for Embry to see me in my dress, I was thankful Alice had taken the duty of designing my dress. Instead of painting, I started getting ready the second I walked in the door. Bella promised to pick Amy up from school and spend the afternoon "not" getting into trouble. It was a good thing Charlie was Chief of Police, or I'd be worried that Bella and Amy would be arrested for some ridiculous crime. Because Amy wanted to be with Lobo tonight, Bella and Amy were going to pick him up from the backyard when they found their way home.

I started my prepping with a scalding hot shower, to scrub off the paint permanently embedded in my hands. Legs shaved, hair shampooed and conditioned, skin scrubbed, I stepped out of the shower rushing like a madwoman. I painted my toes and fingers a midnight blue to match my dress and five inch stiletto heels. My mouth grew sore from the vigor with which I brushed my teeth to make them sparkle. I applied my makeup just as Alice had commanded; foundation, powder, blush, primer, eye shadow, mascara, gel eyeliner, lip liner, lipstick, and a gloss. She said that I could spray a light layer of hairspray to my face if I wanted it to last for hours on end. Knowing Alice, I did just as she said to find hours later that my make-up was still intact, except for the lipstick, which had somehow managed to end up all over Embry. Next, I blow dried my hair and left it hanging for a moment, knowing Embry liked it better down, hanging around my face, cascading down my back. I then decided that I wanted my tattoos and piercings showing, so I pulled up my hair into a messy ponytail, leaving most of the hair down. I curled my hair slightly for a little more volume and ended by spraying a light layer of hair spray to keep the look all night. Leaving the bathroom for the first time in hours, I walked to my room. I slipped into my risky, matching, midnight blue, lace panties. Looking down at my legs, I realized how dry they felt, to then rub my favorite strawberry scented lotion over my legs. I strapped on my heels before slipping into my dress. I always had a harder time sitting and putting on heels right after zipping into a dress, for fear of ruining the fabric. Careful not to mess up my hair, I slipped the dress over my head. Winter Formal was sure to be an event filled with high school kids hot and sweaty from all the dancing. Being privy to that information, I applied plenty of deodorant, followed up with my favorite perfume dabbed on my pressure points.

Facing the mirror, I slowly turned to make sure I hadn't missed anything. As I looked at the reflection I realized how much Alice had outdone herself. The floor length aspect of the midnight blue dress made my tiny frame appear taller, while the slit up the right side of the dress showed a sneak peek of my smooth legs, while I would have had a plunging neck line to show my belly-button ring, but a gauzy fabric, studded with rhinestones, covered the skin giving the dress a scoop neck line, allowing the dress to be school event appropriate while displaying my overbearing chest, flat belly, and diamond studded belly button. The thin thick straps helped prevent the "girls" from escaping, because a bra would haven't been an option due to the extra back exposure. Similar to the front of the dress, the back scooped low to show off my wolf paw print tattoo; however, the back of the dress had not one inch of gauzy material, leaving my back entirely bare. I snatched my tiny silver clutch, to fill it with a phone, thin camera, ID, credit card, and car keys. Embry said he had the transportation covered; I just never left home without my car keys. Alice had given me the perfect dress to start the night by driving Embry crazy. I confronted the stairs in stilts and managed not to injure myself. I could dance all night in ten inch heels but stairs were my weakness. Just as I stepped away from the steps, the doorbell chimed.

"Coming!" I strutted towards the front door, making sure the house was completely locked up and that Lobo, in the backyard, had enough water in his dish. I swung open the door to find the man of my dreams standing in the doorway. A black tux framed his broad shoulders and trim waistline. His huge feet were encased in rather large shoes, which had to be custom made. My eyes traveled over his body, noticing his large biceps and pectorals bursting from his jacket. My gaze roamed over his squared off chin. Strong lips that mine knew all too well, which framed his sparkly white teeth, creating his melt-your-panties-with-one-look smile. His deep dark brown eyes reminded me of rich dark chocolate melting in your mouth. Not being able to resist any longer, I reached up, wrapped my hand around the base of his neck and pulled him down to my level to catch his lips in a soul-wrenching kiss. His broad arms wrapped around my body to pull it up against his hard one. My tongue traced his bottom lip, causing him to groan in appreciation. He broke the kiss and pulled away from me with heat in his eyes.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we won't ever make it to the dance." He stole one more quick kiss before placing a corsage, identical to the one from Christmas day, which matched my dress. And his tux. The tie on his tux matched perfectly with the shade of blue on my dress. Alice. I did have to remember to thank Alice for the dress though, because having Embry not being able to keep his hands off of me – more so than usual – brought a new excitement to the situation.

"Oh! And these are for you." Embry's hand appeared from behind his back holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. I lifted them to my nose and breathed in the sweet scent.

"They're beautiful. Let me run and put them in water, then we'll go." Dashing to the kitchen, I threw the roses in water, and came back to find Embry waiting in the doorway. We walked out the door with our arms wrapped around each other. A stretch Hummer limousine, parked on the street, blared music.

"How did you get a Limo?" I questioned Embry.

"Rosalie's peace-offering to the wolves. The pack sure seems to be enjoying it." At that moment, Paul and Jared both popped out of the sunroof. Which perplexed me to no end, _how would they both fit?_ Dismissing that thought, I jumped into the limo, letting Embry get the back view of the dress. I sat down next to Kim, Jared's imprint, and looked back at Embry, standing slack-jawed and dazed.

"You coming?" I asked.

He shook his head to get himself out of his trance, and then jumped into the limo. He took the seat beside mine. I looked around to see Kim, Jared, Paul, a girl I never met before that had to be his date. I wondered why Jake and Quil weren't there.

"Quil? Jake?" I whispered to Embry.

"Jake didn't feel like coming so soon, so he's patrolling. Quil has the stomach flu." He whispered back.

"Stomach flu?" I wondered if that was code for changing.

"He really has the flu." Embry whispered back. Feeling bad for Quil, but not wanting to ruin the night, I turned back to the rest of the group in the limo.

"So, Paul, who is this girl that managed to snatch you?" I begged the question.

"Abs, this is Tracy, Tracy this is Embry's girlfriend, Abby." Paul introduced.

"So you're the reason Embry hasn't looked at any girl for months." Tracy offered in a humorous tone.

"Guilty as charged." A smile played across my lips as I titled my head back to look up into Embry's eyes. A similar smile played across his lips, too.

The playful banter among friend continued until we reached the dance. A hotel in Port Angeles had a big enough space for a dance of this magnitude. A photographer took photos of couples at the entrance. A winter background of snowy mountains stood as the backdrop. Kim and Jared smiled playfully for their photo. As did Paul and Tracy, but theirs lacked the depth of feeling that seemed obvious in Jared and Kim's photo. Embry stood behind me, letting the slit on the side of my dress show to the camera, along with my tattoo. But just before the photographer snapped the picture, Embry grabbed me, and lifted me into his arms in a cradle. I laughed. He laughed. We kissed. The photographer wanted to keep taking photos of us, partly because no one waited in line behind us, and partly because he loved the way we fit so well together. He asked us if it was alright if he used the photos of us in his portfolio. Of course we agreed, especially because he had been so gracious about letting us keep all of the photos free of charge.

We then moved to the dance floor, after I deposited my purse, and Embry left his jacket, at the table we were all at. But Embry introduced me to some of his friends from school before we started dancing.

"What took you so long to introduce us to her?" A guy named Mark asked.

"Were you afraid we were going to steal her away from you?" Anthony joked.

"Not at all," he responded, and possessively captured my lips with his.

I had no idea Embry could dance until now. He had rhythm unlike most guys on the dance floor. I swayed my hips and threw my hands in the air as his hands rested on my waist and he swayed with me. Song after song played, most of them upbeat, a few slow. As the hours went on people disappeared from the dance to par take in events not very PG. But Embry and I just basked in each other's company. After a number of dances, Embry took off his tie and set it down next to my purse. We were the last two people to leave the dance, after realizing that no one else was on the dance floor. We thanked the DJ, grabbed out stuff and left. Jared and Paul had already taken the limousine home, but the driver came back to pick us up. He dropped us off at my house. Bella's truck parked outside her house and I could hear her and Amy playing in Bella's living room. I unlocked the front door, entered the house with Embry right behind me, and walked into the kitchen after relocking the front door. I headed toward the kitchen, feeling as though that were a good place to start.

"How does a midnight snack sound?" I asked, already pulling out a package of beef, seasonings, noodles, sour cream, and an onion.

"I'll eat whatever you make. Need any help?" He asked as I pulled out a sauce pan and an enormous pot. He shed is jacket and tie and placed them on a dining room chair.

"That'd be great. Could you fill that pot halfway with water, turn on the burner to high, and dump the noodles in when it boils?" Before I even finished my statement, he was set at work. I turned on a separate burner, unwrapped the meat, and placed it in the pan with water, a dash of seasoning. I quickly chopped the onion and threw that in as well. Embry stirred the noodles, patiently waiting for the sauce to finish, so he could be the taste tester. His nose sniffed its way over to the other side of the stove, ending right above the sauce pan, as he breathed in the wonderful aroma. I nudged against his chest to push him back, so he wouldn't end up with sauce all over his shirt.

"Down, boy. It's almost ready." I took a spoonful of the sauce, blew at the steam to cool it, and offered it to Embry. I set the spoon on his tongue and his mouth closed around the spoon. I slid the spoon out of his mouth. His lips tempted me beyond belief. I had no control to resist. As I leaned in, and he did too. His hand wrapped around the nape in my neck, his lips brushed mine, and his body pulled against mine. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, dropping the spoon in the process, as I deepened the kiss. The clink of the spoon landing on the floor caused Embry to break our kiss, remembering that the stove needed to be turned off.

Embry strained the noodles from the pot and I mixed the noodles with the sauce. After dishing them into bowls, we sat at the table and ate. After the fifth spoonful of food, I decided to start playing with Embry. Sitting across from him, I found his leg with my foot and slid my foot up his leg, slowly. Letting the burn increase with each in as his eyes deepened with hunger. A hunger that had nothing to do with the meal sitting in front of him. He looked between me and the food, wondering which one he wanted more.

"Finish the food. You'll need the energy." The tone in my voice rough with the hint of lust.

I have never seen Embry eat that fast. The second the last of the food left his plate. He dashed from his seat, threw me in his arms, and carried me to bed. I giggled at his antics. He set me down in my room and, all of the sudden, nervousness crept into the room. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Abby, I don't know what to do…"

"Neither do I, so let's just figure this out together. It can't be that hard." I then realized how hard he really was. Even though Embry was afraid of doing something wrong, or just not knowing what to do, he still wanted me. I then realized I would have to start this, because Embry seemed clueless. I had no idea either, I just did what seemed logical. "Why don't you lock the door, so no one can walk in on us?" Having direction, Embry turned around, closed my door, and locked it. "There is protection in the dresser next to my bed, and I'm also on the pill."

"Did you think we would get this far tonight?" He asked anxiously.

"I hoped we would, but I had no idea. I just wanted to be ready for anything." I stepped closer to him, closing the space between us.

"You sure seem to know what you're doing." His arms wrapped around my waist as mine encircled his neck.

"Not a clue. So just kiss me and we'll see where it goes from there." His lips captured mine. His broad arms lifted me from the floor so we wouldn't have to strain to reach each other. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist, my ankles locking behind his back, his hands moving lower to help hold me up. He backed me up against the wall to give us both a better sense of gravity. Or, at least, that was the result, whether or not that was his intention.

We kissed for what seemed like eternity. Eventually we moved further than that, fear gone. No longer were we afraid of not knowing what to do. We lived in the moment and did what our bodies told us to do. At some point we both dozed off in need of a quick nap. We sat lazily in each other's arms, never as we had before.

A few hours later we lay in my bed completely sated, ex-virgins. I had known it was going to hurt a bit because it was my first time but with a little maneuvering it wasn't too bad, and Embry did everything to help ease the pain. He had been completely careful and tentative, not wanting me to hurt. We lay with our heads on my pillows, our legs intertwined, our arms wrapped around each other, our fingers tracing each other's features. Only one sheet covered us because his natural one-hundred and eight point six degrees warmed us both on this cold winter night.

"Are you sure it was alright for you? It didn't hurt too much?" He looked as though he'd punch himself for hurting me.

"It hurt a bit, but not like I expected it to my first time. And I'm glad I had such a caring guy to share my first time with." I kissed him gently on the lips, showing him I was fine. "In fact, it felt amazing and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad." He said kissing me back.

Then I started to worry. "How was it for you? Did you…" I didn't know how to phrase it right. "Have a good time?"

"Of course. This has been the best night of my life, and it isn't even over." My worry disappeared and I settled back into his arms, realizing that I had been stiff with anxiousness for a minute. We drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night, wanting to be close to each other in the most intimate way possible.


	23. Chapter 23 Time

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Time  
**_

January ended. Edward didn't come back to Bella. February passed. Edward didn't come to see his family or Bella. March finished. Edward didn't call or e-mail or show his face. Even Alice stopped having visions of him. He wasn't dead; he just wasn't making any decisions. He wasn't doing anything according to his family, except for confining himself from the outside world. I encouraged his family to call him and leave messages. They reported that it didn't matter how often they left messages, he didn't respond to any of them. Even Esme. I could see the heartbreak every time in her eyes when we mentioned Edward. Because of his stupid choice, her family had broken apart. Nothing was the same. The family continued to see us weekly while living in Seattle to obey Edward's wishes. It all seemed stupid to me; if he didn't care enough to come back or to talk to him, why should they comply with his wishes that only made their life harder. But I decided not to push them too hard. They couldn't do anymore about it than they already had. Until one day.

Bella had spent more and more time with Jake as he adjusted to being a werewolf. Every Friday the pack would come running in at the scent of food cooking in the kitchen. It didn't matter how good or bad the food tasted, they ate it. Although they always said it tasted to die for, you could tell when a recipe needed improvement. One day Bella told me about cliff diving. She said that Jake and she had gone walking and he told her all about the locals jumping from the cliffs into the water. I asked the pack about it and they all said what a rush it was to have the wind rushing around you and the feeling of floating on air. Embry and Jake said they'd take us cliff diving someday. But Bella grew impatient. I didn't want her to jump alone, so I went with her.

I threw spare clothes in my car and we drove down to La Push. Amy was in Seattle with Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper shopping for spring clothes. No other group of people could spoil her more. Charlie, Billy, and Harry were watching sports. The boys were running patrol and Bella couldn't wait for them to get off of patrol to jump off the cliff.

I pulled up an equal distance between the beach and the cliff. The clouds covered the sky and the wind blew against the pines surrounding the area. The water looked shaken as it crashed against the shore. Bella and I shed a few layers, not wanting to be weighed down by soaking clothes, and adorned wetsuits. I had them leftover from surfing in California. They were never used anymore, and this seemed like the perfect occasion to drag them out of storage. We stood on the edge of the cliff wearing the wetsuits wondering where the lower cliff was.

"Jake pointed it out to me from the beach, but I can't find a way to get down to it now." Bella said to me.

"I can't see it either. Let's just jump from here." I took a careful step towards the edge of the cliff.

"Do you want to go first or me?" I asked eyeing Bella's pale face.

"I'll go first, because I'll get scared if I don't and you won't frighten as easily as I would." She said walking to the edge. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She whispered, "I hear him." She jumped. She screamed. Not a shriek of terror, a yell of excitement and thrill. I stepped up to the cliff after her. I watched her enter the water. She didn't come back up. It had been too long. I started yelling her name. Then I yelled for Embry and Jake. Sure that they probably heard me and were now coming, I jumped in the water after her.

The feeling of air rushing around me and the awakening of my senses once I hit the chilled water would have been enjoyable, if I weren't deathly afraid for Bella. I broke the surface of the water for a breath of air and dove back down to find her. The wetsuit kept most of my body warm, but my hands, my feet, and my face froze quickly. I opened my eyes in the salty water to search for Bella. Then I spotted her pale face against the dark background. She slowly sank closer to the dark depths of the ocean. I swam through the water, grabbed her, and pulled her to the surface. Almost out of oxygen, I rushed towards the light.

It was but a minute we had above the water before a wave crashed over us. The force of the wave through me for a loop. I dragged Bella's limp body and my own towards the air again. A pause in the waves gave me a minute to figure out how much of a distance I needed to swim with over one-hundred pounds of dead-weight.

I looked towards the horizon only to see a blur of flaming red before it disappeared beneath the water. I blinked and did a double-take. Nothing was there. _You've swallowed way too much salt water,_ I told myself. I turned back to face the shore, only to realize it was too much open water for me to swim with or without a limp Bella. With or without a brewing storm. With or without my hands and feet freezing and falling off.

Distantly, I heard someone calling my name. It sounded as though it was coming from the top of the cliff. I looked up to the edge to see Jacob and my Embry shirtless, calling for Bella and me.

"I can't drag her back to shore alone." I called; my voice hoarse, my throat raw after swallowing buckets of sea water. They heard me anyway and jumped from the cliff to dive into the water. Both of them swam fiercely against the current. They reached us in no time at all. Jake wrapped one arm around Bella's midsection and started swimming to shore, while keeping her head above water. Embry wrapped one arm around me to do the same but I shook my head in a way to tell him no. Legs wrapping around his waist, my arms encircled his neck from behind so he could use both of his arms and legs to get us to shore.

By the time we reached the beach Jake, trying to drain her lungs of water, was pounding on Bella's back. The seconds drew out into great spans of time. She finally coughed up water and started breathing. I breathed, now in a state of relief. Her face wasn't void of color; it just looked too blue to be healthy. Her lips were even worse, almost purple. She breathed in a rough tone, sounding like she tried saying Jacob's name. He shushed her, telling her to keep her voice and focus on breathing. He lifted her off the sand beach and cradled her against his chest.

"My car's not too far away. We need to get her warm." I insisted already walking towards the car. Well, not so much as walking; more like gliding. I felt too weak to use my legs, so Embry took all of my weight using one arm to hold me to him. I had finally felt good enough to walk once we reached the car. I grabbed a few thick blankets out of the back. I threw a pair of dry shorts each to Embry and Jake. They needed something to do while Bella and I changed. They hurried off into the trees to change. I started the car and cranked up the heater to get the car warmed up. I changed out of my wetsuit and slid into warm clothes. Bella's fingers were still frozen so she waited, helplessly, until I could help her dress. Once she had dry clothes on, I wrapped two wool blankets around her and sat her in the back seat of the car. Jake and Embry came jogging out of the forest. Jake slid into the back with Bella, offering her his warmth. Embry took the driver's seat knowing I didn't have the energy to drive. I took the passenger seat, letting the heater warm my hands. We sat in silence for a while until Jake said, "We have to tell them."

Embry sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack today. Charlie is with Billy at the Bella's trying to make arrangements so Sue doesn't have to do anything." I barely heard anything beyond Harry dying. How could such a great father, husband, human being, die so early on in life? Sue was strong and she'd be strong enough to survive this, but she'd need time to heal. And Leah? Leah was just a little older than me. I had to deal with loss my whole life but Leah shouldn't have to go through what I already did. And Seth? He was too young to even date or drive, let alone loose a father. _Why?_ Why did this have to happen to the best of people? Was it because they were the ones who could handle it? That hardly seemed fair, let alone right. Tears cascaded down my cheek at the remembrance of Harry. He could cook Fish Fry like no other. He cared for his family better than most. He had a way of brightening the mood and making everyone feel like they belonged.

Embry pulled up to my house, shut off the engine, and helped me inside with Jake carrying Bella from behind. He laid her down on the couch, letting her fall asleep. Jake stayed in the living room to watch her, but soon fell asleep too. Embry and I stood in the kitchen. I cooked some hot dogs for him and made a hot pot of tea for myself. We sat at the table, facing each other. My hands wrapped around the mug of green tea, Embry slowly ate his food. He searched for the words but finally found them.

"How could you have done something so reckless? What if Jake and I hadn't gotten there in time?" He begged, his voice cracking at the mention of the end of my life. I stood form my seat and walked around to his side of the table. He opened his arms and I sat in his lap, stroking his forearm in comfort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Bella wanted to go cliff diving and I didn't want her to jump alone. I didn't realize how bad the storm was getting until I had jumped in after Bella." I continued to stroke his arm in comfort. "And thanks for saving me, stud." I kissed his cheek, trying to lighten the mood. "Why don't I promise not to do anything life threatening for a month?"

He chuckled. "I'll take you up on that offer." He kissed me back. I sat in his lap as he finished his food and I sipped my tea. We headed to the living room after eating. As we passed the front door a loud knock resounded through the wood.

"It's the Cullens." Embry warned, sniffing the air. His arm wrapped around my waist, I answered the door. The all stood there, Alice at the front. She rushed past me into the living room. We followed her into the living room. She stood gapping at Bella on the couch.

"What's the problem?" I asked, lifting Amy to my hip.

Alice turned to me. "How are you and Bella alive? I saw her jumping and then you followed her."

"Embry and Jake rescued us." I responded, looking at Bella sleeping on the couch. "Let's move this to the kitchen." We all headed to the kitchen area to let Jake and Bella sleep.

I poured myself another mug of tea and took a seat. Everyone sat in silence until Alice broke the calm with the most wondered at question. "Why on earth did you jump off of a cliff?"

"It's cliff diving. Completely recreational. Jake and Embry promised to take us but Bella didn't want to wait." I sipped more at my tear.

"Wait!" Emmett objected, holding his hand up for silence. "You did something dumb and outrageous without me?"

"Sorry, Dad. But you're not even allowed down on the reservation." I responded.

"Yeah, but…but… Whatever." He sat looking like a five-year-old who missed the Ice Cream Truck.

Silence resumed. Bella and Jake walked into the room, having woken up from their nap. I looked to Alice who seemed in a daze. She was having a vision. When she snapped back into reality, everyone looked to her for an answer. "We're in trouble. Edward's going to Italy."


	24. Chapter 24 Hell on Earth Ed POV

_**Chapter 24  
Hell on Earth  
Edward Point of View**_

I lost track of Victoria in Texas. I spent December and January following her around in circles. I spent February wishing that I could have made Bella my valentine. I spent March wandering around a forest, gorging on food and ignoring the many messages from my family. I didn't listen to any of them. They all just wanted me to return to Bella. Or at least I think that's what they wanted. I wouldn't know, never having listened to a single message. I started off April by heading to our house in California. Using the hidden key, I walked into the house, immediately catching fresh scents. Well, they were three months old, but that seemed fresh compared to what they should be. I could smell Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Amy, Abby, a wolf, and what burned my throat the most… Bella. Why would Amy or Abby or Bella or La Push Wolf be in our house? Why was a wolf even around my Bella? _No, not mine._ I cherished the intense burn in my throat, not having smelled anything with her scent in months.

The key clinked against the glass table sitting in the entry way. Photographs stacked in a pile seemed as if they were forgotten near the front door. I picked up the photos, taking them to my room. I tried not to breathe as I walked through the house, avoiding Bella's scent. If I smelled it for too long, I'd want to run back to Forks and beg for forgiveness. I'd already come close to doing just that nearly every day these past few months. After closing my door, I settled in on my bed. Hoping for a breath of fresh air, I took a deep breath and was assaulted by Bella's scent. It overwhelmed me in that instant more than it had the first day I met her. I just remained absolutely still taking the onslaught of scent. Surely, she had stayed in this room on her visit. How odd that she would choose the room that belonged to me.

As soon as I became accustomed to her scent again, I took shallow breaths, wondering. How would Bella know about this place? Let alone, Abby and Amy. How could my family betray my wishes by contacting Bella? All I wanted was for her to have a normal, human life. The one she deserved. For once, Rosalie had agreed with that sentiment, if only mentally. Then she quickly dismissed that thought, wanting to spend time with Amy and Abby. Prior to meeting Bella's cousins I had never seen Emmett's desire to be a father, if only for Rosalie. After meeting them, that's all he wanted; to be with Rose, Amy, and Abby, as a family of his own. I could then see how my family had ended up with Bella in their company. They had not contacted Bella; they talked to Abby, who then by default talked to Bella.

_Should I go back to her?_ She's already been spending time with my family. Perhaps I should run back now. Just check on her, to see if she could still want to be with me. Maybe I could beg for forgiveness. Climb to her window, knock, get down on my knees and beg until she took me back. Would it work? Would my family help me in try to win her back?

I pushed my thoughts away, trying not to think about my family and the one person who would remain for eternity part of my non-existent soul. I looked towards the pile of photos and stared shuffling through them, wishing for a glimpse at Bella. The first few were of my family in our motor home. And then Bella, Amy, Abby, and a La Push boy were in some of the photos, laughing and playing with my family. Not just in the car but in the house as well. A few photos of Amy and Esme cooking breakfast; Esme wearing an apron I had never seen before. I looked harder and realized it read, "World's Greatest Grandma" on the front. Amy had most likely given it to her. _But when?_ Had my family been spending that much time with them?

The next pictures were of Bella, Amy, and the boy eating breakfast. I could see Bella laughing with Abby but it never reached her eyes, even in a picture. The next scenery had been of the dunes. My first thought before seeing that series of pictures had been, _I wouldn't be seeing Bella in this, she would never do anything so reckless, especially after I asked her not to._ But I had also asked my family not to contact Bella either. Looking at the pictures, I realized how wrong I could be.

The first few were just of Abby, Bella, the boy, and Emmett testing the bikes out. Bella seemed skeptical in the first few, afraid she would fall. Shortly into the pile of photos, Bella started laughing, sticking her tongue out, racing with bikers. Not kids on tricycles. Enormous, tattooed, leather-wearing, machine-building bikers. It appeared she even won a few races. Who ever had been the photographer managed to also get Bella smiling next to a few of them, talking with them, laughing with them. I could almost hear the chime of her laugh in my silent room. Although, my silent heart would have raced with fear for her safety. _How could my family not even try to talk her out of doing something so dangerous? Shouldn't they have been protecting her?_

If she's doing this reckless of an activity, what else could she be doing? Abandoning the pictures, I turned on my phone. _What if she had been injured and that was why my family had been calling me._ The screen lit up in my dark room telling me I missed thirty six calls. I listened to the most recent message from Alice. She must have been traveling through hills or tunnels because I could barely hear any of the words clearly. I needed to listen to the message a second time.

"Bella…Danger…Laurent... Hurt her…. Dead now." Then the message ended. I continued listening to the older messages, not wanting to believe the first. _How could Bella be dead?_ That's not possible.

Every previous message from my family had been telling me to come back to Bella. Not to go back to Bella. Come back. As in, they were already with her. If they knew that she needed me back, why hadn't they searched me out before? They could have easily found me if they truly tried. But now it was too late to go back. And if Alice's message was true then I needed to do something about it.

Bella had not been in my life these past months, but I knew she was still living, breathing, laughing. I wanted her to have a normal life, but I had already spent too much time with her before. Laurent had killed her because I hadn't been around to protect her. But had I just run from her in the first place, then Laurent would have never associated her with me, would have never had the chance to… _kill_ her.

But now that she was gone, I was going to go join her. Not that I would be in heaven, where she belonged. I would wind up in hell, which was surely better than a life without her. I wanted to have the least bit of confirmation. I decided to call the Swan house. Ask a few questions and hang up.

The phone rang a few times before a man, not Charlie, picked up. "Swan residence, Billy Black speaking." Oh, the La Push leader from the reservation.

"This is Dr. Cullen. I'd like to speak to Charlie." I tried to mock Carlisle's voice the best I could.

"He's got his hands full trying to arrange a funeral. How can I help you Carlisle? You sound different. You feeling alright?" Billy kept talking but none of the words registered in my mind except that Bella was dead. I ran out of the house, ditching my phone as I ran. I sprinted across the country faster than ever before. I fought against the pain rising inside me. _How could the person I loved most in this world be gone?_ I raced to Italy, wanting the Volturi to end my life. If I didn't run fast enough, my family would try to stop me, and that would do. _Without Bella in my life, there was no hope left for the continuation of my existence._ Hopefully my family wouldn't prevent me from doing this, because there was no reason they should be implicated by the Volturi as well. If there was one redeeming quality I had left, it would be to keep my family safe until I left this Earth.


	25. Chapter 25 Jets and Time

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Jets and Time**_

"We're in trouble. Edward's going to Italy." Alice's words shattered the silence. I had no idea the significance of Italy, but apparently Bella did. Her heart-breaking sobs broke the through the quiet of the room.

"What? He can't… do this… Why?" Bella begged Alice. Bella hadn't started crying but she seemed to be breaking down as the seconds passed.

Alice struggled for the right words. "He thinks you're dead. After the incident with Laurent, I called him. We had all been leaving messages for months that he never listened to. We didn't want to go find him to talk to him because we were afraid we'd push him further away. But the message I left wasn't clear because I had been in a tunnel. My exact words were 'Bella is in danger because we're not with her. Laurent almost hurt her. Luckily, he's dead now.' It was just incentive for him to come back. But he just heard 'Bella…Danger…Laurent... Hurt her…. Dead now.'"

"But Edward's smarter than that. Why didn't he call any of us for confirmation?" I asked.

"He did. He just called the Swan's pretending to be Carlisle. Billy picked up the phone and said that Charlie was arranging a funeral. Edward assumed Charlie was arranging Bella's funeral. But now he's going to the Volturi to ask them to kill him." Alice reported.

"We'll go stop him." Emmett said moving to the door with Jasper.

"Wait! He's not going to stop and listen to you. Even if you guys are thinking that Bella's alive, he's going to think you are lying. He'll hear your thoughts and just act sooner." Rosalie warned.

"The only way we can stop him is if he sees Bella first." Carlisle added.

"And we can't all go or the Volturi will get suspicious." Alice added, matter-of-factly.

"Just Bella and you should go then." Jasper responded to his wife. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all wanted to go save Edward but no one wanted to object the accuracy of Alice's visions.

"Jake, go with Bella to pack her bag. Make sure Charlie and Billy don't hear you. Go through her bedroom window. Bella make sure to bring your passport and a change of clothes." I ordered.

They walked out of the house. Jake helped Bella get to her bedroom by scaling the wall. Secrecy was key, because Charlie would object if he was told about this now. I'm sure that if I told Charlie he would argue less. I could lie better than Bella.

"That'll work." Alice told me, already seeing that my explanation would work better than anything Bella could think of.

"I'll call the airlines to get tickets for you two." Jasper offered. His fingers already dialing the numbers on his cell phone.

"Sissy, why don't you fly them?" Amy asked, looking up to me. How could I have forgotten about my flying license? And the plane sitting in a hanger.

"Yeah, I could fly you both to Italy. So there is no need for switching planes or buying boarding passes. But we would need to stop and refuel, that's not really a big deal." I offered looking at blank stares all across the room. "Remember how I told you that Greg's Dad was a stunt man in Hollywood? Well, he did flying stunts too. Naturally he had Greg and I get licenses to be able to fly. When Greg passed on, his dad bought me the plane Greg always wanted. An actor in Hollywood gave it to him at a discounted price." I fought the tears that were about to fall. Greg's Dad had lost his only son and through all of the pain he managed to have kindness in his heart. The plane had been a gift to me, so I would never forget Greg. As if that were possible. I pushed back the tears, and managed to respond to the Cullen's. "I can fly us to New York and then all the way to Volterra."

"Great." Jasper responded, hanging up his phone.

I picked my phone out of my pocket and texted the man who owned the barn where my jet was being housed. He had always had a love for planes so he took it out every once in a while when I couldn't. Anytime I needed to fly he had it ready for me at a moment's notice. After he replied saying it was ready, I turned to the people arranged around my kitchen.

"We'll go back to the house. Fix everything up a bit." Esme offered.

"We were coming to tell you that we were planning on moving back in to the house. Esme and I will go see how much work needs to be done." Carlisle added, taking Esme's hand and rushing out the front door. What a happy decision in such a distressful moment. At least with the Cullens around there would be someone to help watch Amy while I was in Italy.

"I'll go get a bag of my stuff from the house. I'll meet you at the hanger." Alice replied, dragging Jasper with her. They were going to need a moment alone before the three of us stepped into perilous danger.

"Amy, could you go get my emergency bag while I talk to Embry, Rose, and Emmett?" She nodded and went to go find the bag I had always packed in case of an emergency. It had my passport, driver's license, flying license, clothes, toothbrush, picture of Amy, and cash. Amy had an emergency bag too but hers was filled with more mementos than mine.

I faced the remaining three people in my kitchen. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "I want the three of you to mutually take care of Amy. Not just while I'm in Italy, if anything happens to me. You know I will fight to make it back, but if I don't you need to take care of her. My will leaves her to the custody of you two," I nodded towards Rosalie and Emmett. "But Embry, I'd like you to spend time with her too. As much as you can." I tried thinking over what Amy had planned for this week. "She doesn't have anything to go to this week. No birthday parties or anything like that, but make sure she gets to bed at a reasonable hour. There's enough food in the refrigerator to last you as long as I'll be gone. Amy can make food for herself, but make sure she isn't eating just sweets and chocolate. And she does all of the work to take care for Lobo, but some other chores will have to be done. She knows what they are. Mostly laundry and washing dishes." I thought back over everything that needed to be done. "I think that's it. I'll have my cell phone with me in case of emergencies." Amy, with Lobo at her side, came walking into the room with the backpack sitting on Lobo's back. Those two had really bonded. Amy would be fine without me for a few days. I picked up the bag and set it on the counter. I lifted Amy into my arms with a grunt; she had really grown in the past few months.

I brushed a kiss against her forehead. I looked into her eyes to see fear, worry, love. Tears started to brim at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Amy!" I nearly started to cry too. I brushed away her tears and mine as I held her tightly to my chest. "I promise I'll be back by the end of the week. Maybe sooner." I tried to say that with as much assurance as possible but she and I both knew the amount of danger I'd be walking into. There was a very high possibility I may not come back. "You'll have a great week with Emmett, and Rosalie, and Lobo, and Embry, and maybe Charlie too. You won't even notice I'm gone. And I'll call every night before you go to bed and every morning when you wake up. And… you can call me for anything. Even… even…. even if it's because you can't remember where you put your socks." I ended, trying to lighten the mood.

I gave her one last squeeze then handed her over to Rosalie. The admiration for what I was doing shone brightly in her eyes. I hugged my Dad and my Mom, fearing that I might not ever again see my second set of parents. I ended the embrace quickly, fearing I would never let go. I turned to my other half who looked heartbroken but brave. He lifted my duffle off the counter, wrapped an arm around my waist, and walked me to the door. Mom, Amy, Dad, and Lobo followed with silent footsteps and even more silent sobs. My feet were shoved into boots, my arms were thrust into the sleeves of a jacket, and my heart shattered with every passing second.

Embry helped walk me to my car. Bella and Jake were already standing next to my car, saying their goodbyes. I turned to Amy and hugged her one last time. I did the same with Mom and Dad. On the head, I patted Lobo, who licked my hand in return. It appeared even he understood the levity of the situation. Embry took my hand and walked with me to the car. I slipped into the driver's seat, he took passenger, Jake and Bella sat in the back. I waved goodbye to my family without looking, knowing I wouldn't have the heart to leave if I saw Amy's tear-filled eyes one more time.

We drove in somber silence. I pulled up to the farm where my friend, Morgan, lived. I had first met him when I brought my plane to Forks. He maintains and houses my plane and, in return, I let him fly my plane whenever he chooses. It was late at night but Arnold stood there, checking over the plane. He filled her up with enough fuel to get us to New York. I walked over to him and chatted for a bit. He said that she was in perfect condition and ready to fly. I would have to take off on his make-shift runway, but that would be no problem. His cousin in New York would help refuel the plane when we landed there in about five hours. I thanked him and went to say goodbye to Embry.

Jake was helping Bella get situated in the plane. Jasper drove up with Alice in the passenger seat. They said their good-byes before Alice headed to the jet. "Take care of her," Jasper whispered to me before driving off himself. Apparently, waiting for her to fly off would be to heart-breaking for the both of them.

As I had been talking to Morgan, Embry threw my duffel bag into the plane and sat next to my car, waiting to say good-bye. The night had a certain chill about it, making my breath appear in front of me. I tugged my jacket tighter around my body and walked to Embry. This would hurt, saying good-bye. We could see each other in three days, or never again. I wanted to drag him with me, so I wouldn't have to leave his side. Still fifteen feet away, I ran into his waiting, warm arms. He held me against his heated chest and I burrowed my face into his chest. I wanted to cry, I should have cried, but for his sake, I didn't. Embry wouldn't let me go if anymore tears fell. He'd say what I was doing was too dangerous and I should never go. So I held the tears back as I frantically kissed him. He kissed back, holding me tight against him, as if his arms alone could protect me from the awaiting danger, could keep me bound to his side. My hands roamed over his face, arms, shoulders, torso, wanting to commit the feel of him to memory. But his lips broke apart from mine, our bodies both striving for oxygen.

Still panting, he said, "You're going to come back to me. You're going to keep yourself safe. You're going to get back as soon as possible, without a scratch on you. And if any of those vampires lay a single hand on you, I will hunt them down and rip them apart." Such a terrifying statement would make most girls scream in fear. It made my heart melt. "I mean it. If anything happens to you, no matter how small, I will burn all of them."

"You would take on twenty vampires? Alone?" I asked in admiration.

"No, but I'd have the pack help me. They'd know what it's like and they'd do it. And I mean that as a promise to you and as a threat to them. Use me as a shield, please. I can't lose you." His eyes were begging for me to accept his strength as a shield.

"I love you, Embry Call. I'm going to come back to you unscathed and if I have to threaten a bunch of vampires to do it, I will." We kissed one more time, for strength. We would both needed it to be able to walk away from each other. Laying a hand on my stomach, he kissed me one last time before I headed to the plane. Jake passed me and went to wait with Embry by the car. I stepped up the steps and turned back, before entering the jet, for one last look at Embry. He waved good-bye to me. I blew a kiss to him. I entered the plane and headed for the cockpit.

Alice closed the door to the plane and took her seat next to Bella. I had never realized how luxurious this plane was until now. This multi-million dollar jet seemed out of place in the forest of Forks. Luckily, it wouldn't be in Forks for long. But there was still one more thing to do before taking off. Call Charlie.

I whipped out my phone and dialed the Swam house. Charlie picked up on the first ring,

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, Charlie. It's me, Abby. Don't worry, Bella is with Alice and me. We're flying my plane to New York for a few days." I spoke, making up my lie as I went.

"Why? And why didn't you tell me sooner? And who is taking care of Amy?"

"Alice had some problems with some of her designs so were going to New York to fix it. She insisted Bella and I come to get a breath of fresh air. Well," I tried to think of a different phrasing, the air in Forks was as fresh as you could get, "just a different breath of air. Anyways, we'll be gone for a few days. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen will be watching Amy and the house. I know that you have a job to do, and with it being spring break, Amy would need constant attention. They are great with Amy and she couldn't be more thrilled to spend time with them. I'm sure they'll stop by while I'm gone."

"Okay," Charlie seemed to be taking this in stride. He handled this surprise all very well.

"Bella wanted me to make sure you eat and don't burn down the house trying to cook while she's gone." I added.

He chuckled. "Tell her I love her. Have a safe trip."

"Bye, Uncle Charlie." I hung up my cell phone and turned it off for the flight. Bella and Alice did the same. I went through the routine start up of my Emivest SJ30 jet, and in no less than six minutes, we were in the air. Once we reached a steady time in flight, I had Alice tell me everything she could. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and so on and so forth. She gave me as much information as possible. Bella sat there too. Trying to absorb the information but not really taking much in. Her thoughts must be on Edward, trying to figure out why he was doing this.

After Alice told me as much as she could, she went back to concentrating on the future and Bella fell asleep. I kept flying, and although it took much thought and concentration, I could do it effortlessly. After reloading on fuel in New York, we flew straight to Volterra. Bella slept, Alice told me what she saw. Edward asking for death. The Volturi thinking it over. But nothing much aside from that. This would not end well if they agreed. If they said no, we would have time, Alice explained. He would try to commit suicide more theatrically if they denied him, which would give us more time to stop the ordeal.

Alice went back to concentrating. I went back to flying. Bella stayed sleeping. But we were all racing the clock.


	26. Chapter 26 Playing Poker

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Playing Poker**_

I flew the best I could to Italy. With a little use of bilingual speaking, I sweet talked the Italian Air Force into letting me land in Italy. Normally one would need to go through customs at an international airport, coming from another country, not us. We landed in an unused agricultural field.

"Alice, wake Bella up. I want you both to have seat belts on for landing." I announced over the intercom. I could hear them buckling their seat belts. I lowered the plane's elevation slowly, looking for the most even field next to Volterra. The field had been left uncultivated but clear of trees and other obstacles. I landed the best I could considering the uneven landing pad. The plane shook as we sped down the field. The jet came to a stop and I went through the procedure of shutting her down. I left the cockpit and walked to the back where Bella and Alice were sitting. Alice sat in a trance, seeing a vision. We waited anxiously, not breathing during the seconds that passed. Finally Alice snapped out of her vision.

"They denied him."

How could three words have so much impact on a person's mood? Thoughts? Feelings?

"What is he going to do?" Bella whispered, nearly unable to find her voice.

"If he sticks to his melodramatic plan, which I think he will, we have until noon. He's going to walk out into the sunlight during the St. Marcus Day Festival. He wants the biggest audience possible. He'll walk out from beneath the clock tower in the main plaza. The walls are high there so he has to wait until the sunlight is directly overhead."

"So we have until noon?" Bella asked shakily.

"If he sticks to this decision." Alice responded.

I looked down at my watch, eight minutes after eleven. There'd most likely be traffic in the city because of the festival. We might make it in time. I dashed to the door, opened up the jet, and stepped onto the uneven dirt, coming into the rays of the blazing sun. I looked to my left. With a car, we were about ten minutes from Volterra. To my right sat a sun-weathered barn. I raced towards the opening. Alice would need to cover her skin from the sun and Bella would help her. I needed to get us something with an engine. Just outside the barn sat a woman, who had aged with the sun, her gray hair flowing down around her shoulders.

"Do you have a car I could borrow?" I questioned in Italian.

"In the barn. Will you bring it back?" She inquired.

"Of course. Prego," I thanked, walking into the barn, leaving her to watch the sun creep through the sky. There sat a yellow Porsche. Perfect. I ran back outside and waved for Alice and Bella to come, and bring the duffle bags. They sprinted, well, Alice sprinted, Bella tried to keep up. I headed back inside, revved up the engine and pulled it on to the dirt road. Alice took my seat, Bella and I sat in the passenger seat.

"It would appear you're not opposed to grand theft auto." Alice commented, hiding behind sunglasses, a scarf, and a jacket.

"I am opposed to stealing. This is borrowed. And we have to return it in the same condition." I scolded.

"Edward owes me a birthday present." Alice commented, admiring the car.

As I laughed, Alice revved the engine and sped towards the city planted on a hill. As we grew closer, so did the cars. We nearly came to a standstill. We approached a gate, where a guard was turning people again. Alice rolled down the window when out turn came. She uttered perfect Italian, persuading the guard. She finally pulled his hand in the window and slipped a roll of Euros into his hand. He let us through.

As we reached the heart of the city, the amount of people in red grew. Bella and I were going to have to walk soon.

"What do we have to do?" I asked, preparing my legs for a run.

"He has to see you before he sees me. He'll be in Palazzo dei Priori, in the north portion of the square, beneath the clock tower. He'll be in an alley to the right, and you'll need to get his attention before he moves into the sunlight." Bella nodded.

We weaved through the streets, Alice getting the car as close as possible. We didn't have the option of letting Bella run too far, she'd trip and give herself a concussion. Alice hid the car in a shaded portion, near the south end of the square. Bella and I jumped out of the car, running. Alice would have to travel in the shadows the best she could. Apologizing in Italian, I pushed through the crowd, clearing the way for Bella, running behind me. The red cloaks surrounding me made it hard to keep track of where I was. Finally, my knees bumped into the side of a fountain. Going around would take five minutes, going through would take thirty seconds. I threw a leg over and started splashing through the water. Bella followed. I looked towards the time on the clock tower. Five minutes left.

Reaching the end of the fountain, we raced towards the alley beneath the clock tower. Three minutes left. I could vaguely see Edward's figure standing in the shadows. I pushed Bella ahead, knowing he would act sooner if he heard my thoughts first. She sprinted faster than I've ever seen her, without tripping. She hurled herself towards the alley, throwing Edward back into the shadows as the clock tolled, the bells piercing the air, overpowering the cheers of locals. I followed Bella into the alley.

Edward held Bella against him. She tried to convince him this was really her, she was really alive. He moved his hands all over her, trying to see if she was real. Could he feel the weight she lost, the ribs protruding from her body because she couldn't eat and be happy without him? Could he see the bags beneath her eyes, because she only had nightmares after he left? Could he hear her fast paced heartbeat, barely alive after the jump off the cliff? Could he smell the scent that burned his throat, that should give him the torment he deserved? Could he hear my thoughts of the torment she suffered in his absence?

Fulfilling my promise to myself, I grabbed the crowbar sitting in the alley amongst other trash, and walked up to him. Giving a good wind up swing before making contact with his goods, making sure not to hit Bella. He doubled over in pain. Apparently, a vampire could feel pain. _Excuse me, I meant physical pain._ I corrected, knowing he could hear my thoughts.

I realize I said I would hit him in the head, but that would hurt me more than him. And this seemed to satisfy my frustration a lot better. Bella bent over to help him, comforting him, rubbing circles on his back. He slowly stood back up, recovering from the pain.

"Don't worry, you two can still have a kid or two. Probably only one though." I commented, throwing the crowbar to where I found it.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you'd hit him with a crowbar," Bella remarked in astonishment.

"I never kid when it comes to my family in pain. But now that Edward knows you're alive, everything can go back to normal." I responded.

"As normal, and as safe as a family of vampires could be." Edward spoke, contradicting my statement.

"First of all, you broke apart your family. Bella brought it back together when you went off on vacation. Second, you're thicker than I thought. Do you not ever listen to poetry or music or books? Every ancient and current artist has recounted their belief, though their works of art, that if they found true love, that's all they'd ever need. So why is it that you found love and threw it in the trash like a week old sandwich? I know the answer to that, and I've been telling Bella for months, but she needs to hear it from you." I ordered.

Edward turned from my face to Bella's, watching her waiting expression. He finally spoke the words she had needed to hear for months. "I left to keep you safe, to let you live a normal, human life."

"Which is stupid!" I exclaimed in outrage. "I hate to break it to you, Edward, but normalcy sucks. Normal men suck." I searched for the right words, to make him see clearly. "Edward, I want you to look at Bella and honestly tell me you wouldn't take a bullet for her. Eric, Tyler, Michael, all normal men, none of them would take a bullet for her. Few men on this planet would sacrifice their life for the life partner they chose. I know because I've lived through it once and was lucky enough to find a second man just as loving as the first. I don't know if you and Bella are that lucky. So stop fighting it and just live each day like your last. Because it might just be and you don't want to be on your death bed with a list of regrets, like wishing you had spent more time with Bella. Just cause you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't die." I ended.

Clapping broke through the dead silence. The three of our heads whipped in the direction of two vampires walking towards us. Both wearing dark cloaks, which seemed almost like an army uniform on the both of them.

"What a beautiful speech. Wasn't it, Demetri?" A large, broad shouldered vampire interrupted. He reminded me of Emmett in the way his body was built, but the warmth of Emmett's protectiveness was lacking in this being.

"I think so. I might have been moved if I were human." The shorter, thinner vampire responded.

"Your services are no longer needed, gentlemen." Edward said, moving slightly in front of Bella. "We'll just be going back to the festival."

"Aro wants to speak with you." Demetri ordered.

"Girls, go have fun. I'll meet up with you soon." Edward made an order of his own.

"The girls come with us." Felix objected.

"You can go to hell." Edward retorted.

"Come on guys, it's a festival. We wouldn't want to cause a scene, especially considering the mixed company." Alice interjected, coming into the alley, stepping slightly in front of me, to guard me, and yet doing so looking highly fashionable as she pointed out the young girl eyeing us with suspicion. She couldn't be a year younger than Amy. Surely she'd remember this odd occurrence for the rest of her life. I hoped I was wrong. Luckily, her unaware mother and father would assure her nothing was there.

"Enough." A tiny voice sounded from a short, boyish vampire. And yet, as the form grew closer, the face appeared definitely female, with its full lips and wide eyes.

Her steps resounded through the alley. "Aro wants to speak with you. All of you." She said with no room for argument, her gaze slicing to me. Felix and Demetri followed her into the darkness; Edward wrapped his arm around Bella as we walked into the unknown. Alice's hand wrapped around mine to help guide me.

"Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." Edward probed in a conversational tone. It'd be a lot less freaky if we weren't walking to our death, treading through darkness.

"I made the call and it was my mistake to correct." Alice responded.

"Now, why are you here Abby?" Edward asked in the same conversational tone.

"They needed a pilot." I responded, thinking about the jet back on the field.

"What was the original phone message supposed to be?" Edward questioned.

"Something like, you're a dumb jerk, get your butt home. Blah, blah, blah," I responded, thinking at the same time, _Laurent came back hunting for Bella per Victoria's request. The local wolves intervened and Bella survived because of it. I think you owe Jacob Black a thank you gift. _

I could see a slightly smile appear on his face, except his eyes were clouded with a bit more pain. Yeah, Bella could have died twice because he wasn't there. Actually, probably a few more if you count all of the stunts. Quading, Bull riding, near bar fighting, motorcycling, cliff jumping, piercing of her belly-button…. Okay, so that last one doesn't count as dangerous.

"Hm," Edward said in amusement. Oh, shoot! He wasn't supposed to know about that. Well, actually, Bella never said he couldn't know, and he was bound to find out eventually, being able to read minds and all. _Edward, if you don't act surprised when you see it, I'm going to be angry enough to go get a crowbar._ We came up to an open sewage drain. The three red-eyed vampires dropped into the hole. Alice followed.

"Alice, you better catch me." I shouted into the hole before jumping in. I felt a rush of air before falling into concrete arms. "Thanks for the catch." I whispered, hopping down from her arms as she readied herself to catch Bella. Edward soon followed after Bella came down.

We began to walk behind the Volturi. Not one to waste a conversation, I quickened my pace to match Demetri's.

"Pardon me if I'm being rude, but how old are you?"

He looked down at me with skeptical eyes, as if no one had ever asked him that or even spoken to him in a situation like this. Although he seemed to think I was odd, he soon answered. "141 years old. Why?"

"I was simply curious. Have you ever been to Rome?"

"No, why?"

"I figured that if you're that old and lived in Italy, practically within running distance from Rome, that you would have been. I just wanted to know if it really is as wonderful as everyone says. I mean there are buildings still standing that are much older than I could possibly fathom, and they're still in decent condition."

"Like what?" He snorted and asked, almost filled with pure disgust at human architecture.

"The Flavian Amphitheater for one."

"That what?" He asked in confusion.

"It's also known as the Roman colosseum," I responded. He still looked confused. "For someone as old as you are you know very little about major historical facts, human or not." I commented as we walked through a wooden door, coming upon a cleaner, warmer hallway. It seemed like the office of a company building. Gray carpeting, off-white walls, a desk with a human secretary typing away. We passed her with a small amount of greeting. I honestly tuned out on that part.

We continued down another hallway. Quite beautifully decorated, in fact, the ceiling looked like something straight out of Michelangelo's portfolio. The walls were adorned with various, famous paintings that had gone missing over the years or were "lost." There were also a few statues and sculptures scattered along the hallway. The Volturi had everything from Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Rembrandt, and so on and so forth. All of the sudden my eyes came upon one of my paintings of Amy playing with Lobo in the snow. I knew it was the most recent addition to the collection because it was the last piece of art in the hallway and had the most recent date beneath the painting. Every other piece of art had been created over fifty years ago. _Why would the Volturi have one of my paintings?_ This thought left me slack jawed as I walked through a set of gold decorated doors, into an enormous hallway filled with vampires, quietly having conversations. But all conversation ceased to exist when we entered the room. We walked to the end of the beautifully lit, circular-shaped room. The natural lighting came from windows in the ceiling. The single pieces of furniture, three throne like seats, were placed at an elevated seating area toward the opposite end of the room.

The four of us stopped walking part way through the room. Demetri and Felix positioned respectively to our left and right, stances that of a soldier. Jane continued walking. She spoke to a vampire and he turned to us, his gaze piercing my soul. I quickly rearranged my astonished expression into one of defiance, knowing I looked like a fool otherwise.

"Jane, could you go get Marcus and Caius? I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see how today's events have turned out." A vampire with jet black hair that seemed to be an extension of his cloak, at first glance, looking like a hood.

Jane raced away, only to return with two ancient vampires. Those two and the one Jane spoke to earlier eyed Bella, Alice, Edward, and me with abnormal interest. The three took seats but one in the center, who spoke before, spoke again.

"So Bella is alive after all. How marvelous. But dear Edward, you seemed so sure." The vampire, I assumed to be Aro, spoke as if he wanted more information.

"Simple misunderstanding." Edward responded, barely using words.

"Apparently it wasn't very simple if it reached this extreme of a response." Aro observed.

"It's rather a long story. And I'm not really rushed, but I promised my sister I would be home as soon as possible. So can we move the conversation along?" I persisted, not wanting to anger the Volturi but knowing that the sooner we got out of this town the better.

Everyone's gazes, specifically Aro's, traveled from Edward and Bella to me. "Now who is this?" Aro asked of Edward, eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. Poor choice of words.

"I'm Abby Caldwell, Bella's cousin. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. You must be Aro?" I almost offered my hand to shake, but then remembered what Alice told me about Aro having the power with one touch to read ever thought that has ever passed through my mind. I kept my hand at my side hoping that I didn't appear rude or snobbish, but still wanting not to reveal my hand before all the cards had been dealt.

"Why, yes. Now how is it you know so much about us? After all, you are human." He probed, not having my thoughts to read, he needed my own words to navigate the conversation.

"I am a great observer and Alice is also rather a genius at describing people. But you seem to have me at a disadvantage. How is it that you have a painting of mine in your hallway?" I asked this out of my own curiosity, not because I was truly at any disadvantage.

"A painting of yours? Are you to say that you are _the _Abigail Caldwell, who painted that captivating piece of art?" One of the other vampires, Marcus, interrupted.

"Yes, that painting is mine, and I am the only Abigail Caldwell I know to exist." I responded, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Wonderful! We'll have to chat later. You see, we have a very great interest in the arts, or at least the arts from a certain time period. You, my dear, have a very captivating style of painting that appears to be almost from a different era." Marcus seemed, to me, to be more excited about meeting me than either Caius or Aro.

"Thanks, I think…" I responded, not knowing if it was meant as a compliment. "You know I'd love to spend all day talking meaningless chit-chat," I said, letting my voice drip with sarcasm, "but as I said earlier, I have a younger sister at home that is being too spoiled right about now. So if we can hurry this along, that'd be fabulous." I insisted. Edward and Alice shot me a look, wondering if I was asking to be killed today.

Aro laughed. "You see it is wonderful Bella is alive, but we have a little problem of secrecy. Both you and Bella know too much. If the Cullen's were going to change you, then you could go on your way."

"No. I won't change her." Edward vowed, pulling Bella closer to himself.

My head snapped towards Edward's direction. "Shut up, Edward! You already messed once. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do it again." My head turned back towards Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "What if you had a guarantee that Bella would become a vampire soon?"

"Then the situation would be different. But seeing as how there's no guarantee…" Aro started.

I cut off Aro. "Alice, would you show Aro how you are going to change Bella yourself?" I asked. Alice stepped forward, pulling her glove off, putting her hand in Aro's, letting him see all of her thoughts.

After a few minutes his eyes shot open. "Extraordinary, to see the things you have seen, before they have happened." Aro remarked, looking in Alice's eyes with a curious stare. "So it would appear that Bella is taken care of, but what about you, my dear?" Aro asked, focusing his gaze on me.

"I can keep secrets like you wouldn't believe."

"Why don't you show me, so we can be sure?" Aro responded, offering his hand.

I eyed it like a dead fish. "Normally, I'd love to say yes, but then you'd know all my secrets." I smirked at his trick.

All of the sudden, I felt a hand wrap around my neck and squeeze. I looked into the eyes of Felix as he ordered me around, as he held me a foot off the floor. "You are a subordinate and will do as Aro tells you."

It was difficult to speak with his hand cutting off a good chunk of my air supply, but I managed. "If you so much as lay another finger on me, you will be begging for trouble." I wheezed in another breath.

"My dear, what could you possibly do to hurt us?" Aro asked politely, as if I wasn't choking to death.

"I can't hurt you, but my werewolf boyfriend can." I stated.

Shocked at my statement, Felix dropped me to the ground. I caught myself, before letting my face smack the floor. I wheezed in a few deep breaths before continuing my explanation. "He's a type of werewolf made to rip vampires apart, and he promised me that if I came back in anything less than perfect condition, he'd hunt down every last one of you, with his pack of course." I could already feel the bruises beginning to bloom. "In fact, he'll burst with claws, canine teeth, and fur when he sees these bruises you left, Felix."

Most of the vampires eyed me with fear and something else… curiosity? Caius was the first to speak. "Children of the moon rarely exist today. They especially don't group together in packs, let alone pick mates. So what werewolf do you know?"

"My boyfriend is a different type of werewolf. No silver bullets. No changing at full moons. No losing his sense of self when he is changed. In actuality," I paused for dramatic affect to instill a bit of fear, "he can change whenever he wants and he always remembers whom he is hunting." Felix stepped back from me and looked down at his hands as if they were covered in blood he couldn't wash off. "Don't worry, Felix. I'll make sure he doesn't get too mad." I sarcastically comforted. I looked from Felix to Aro, who was staring at me with interest.

"Well it would appear that you have all the cards at hand. We'll let you go on the grounds of not wanting a war… But Bella still needs to be changed." Aro commanded.

"Soon," Caius added. "And when we come to check if our requests have been filled, we will also be confirming your story, my dear," he remarked, eyeing me.

"Certainly," I confirmed. I turned to walk away. As Bella, Edward, Alice, and I reached the door I remembered a promise I had made earlier. "Oh, Marcus, be sure to stop by soon so we can have that chat. Goodbye!" I hollered, waving as I walked into a different hallway being led by Demetri, not even looking back at the Volturi. So I was feeling a little sassy today, so what?

A group of people led by a female vampire were heading into the main hall. All of the people could say was how fabulous they were getting to have a private tour of the castle… Uh-oh. Dinner time.

"Can we pick up the pace?" I nodded towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, while glancing at the "tour group." Edward practically lifted Bella off the floor as we all sprinted down the hall at a human pace. Even Demetri ran with us. Luckily we made it just before the screams started.

Once we reached the lobby, Edward and Bella sat down on the couch as I stood with Alice on my right and Demetri on my left. Bella started shaking the second she sat down on the sofa. Demetri handed Edward a cloak to wrap around himself because he no longer had a shirt. Instead, he wrapped the cloak around Bella, sitting in his lap, shaking uncontrollably, and wearing soaked pants. I had worn shorts today so my legs had dried faster after we ran through the fountain. Realizing there was nothing I could do for her until we reached the plane, I turned to Demetri.

"Wait until sundown to leave." He gave the directions for how to exit the Volturi castle. "Good luck." He said to me with a small, grim smile and turned to walk away, probably to eat lunch. If only he knew the possibilities.

"Hey, Demetri," I whispered, grabbing his arm to turn him back towards me. "Thanks." I looked into his eyes, dark with hunger. "There's always another way."

He heard me, nodded, and left. Edward sat with Bella, whispering comforting words in her ear. _You know, if she didn't love you so much I'd smack you… again._ I thought, directing my words even more towards Edward. He nodded his head ever so slightly, just enough to let me know he acknowledged my sentiment.

I turned to Alice. "You know the car we 'borrowed,'? Can you tell me where you parked it, so I can prepare the plane?"

"Are you crazy? Are you begging the Volturi to kill you?" Alice objected with an incredulous look.

"They said you couldn't leave, not me. Besides, Demetri and Marcus wouldn't let anyone hurt little old me. There all too afraid of my werewolf anyway. Speaking of which, I need to get back to my wolf, which is why I need to get the plane ready." I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward giving me a skeptical look about the boyfriend and the other situation heading my way. _Don't say a word or I'll whip out a real crowbar. _"Alice, just tell me where you parked the car."

With an exasperated sigh, Alice gave me the directions and I told her to scale the wall after dark and find the farm where the plane was stored. I'd have it ready to fly the second they boarded the plane.

I followed Demetri and Alice's directions to finding my way out of the castle and towards the car. We had spent four hours in the Volturi castle. _Boy, time flies when your life is on the line. _Once in the car, I revved up the engine and drove towards the farm. Granted, I didn't drive nearly as fast as Alice, but I still made relatively good time. I parked the car in the barn and went to find the owner of the farm to thank her for her hospitality. She responded by telling me it was no problem and wondered where I learned to speak fluent Italian. After telling her about my father, she cried and told me to take some bottles of wine from her vineyard, cheese from her cows, and bread from her oven. Knowing she wouldn't let me leave until I had taken the food, I placed the basket of food on my arm, hugged her, thanked her and went to ready the plane. It took no more than two hours to refuel and prepare the plane for takeoff.

I sat in the cockpit waiting for sunset. I called the house to maybe talk to Embry or Amy. I dialed the house number and waited for the call to connect. There was only one ring before someone answered the phone. "Hello?" Amy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hi, this is a girl who flew to Italy, fought some vampires, and won. I'd like to talk to my wonderful baby sister. Do you know where I can find her?" I role-played to brighten the mood.

"ABBY! You guys, she made it! She made it!" I heard Amy holler to whoever else was with her. I heard hoots and hollers at the announcement. "Sissy, how soon are you going to come home?"

"I'm going to take off the second Alice, Edward, and Bella get to the plane once it's dark. After that I'll be flying for about ten hours. Will you come to the landing pad at seven in the morning to welcome me home?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes! How did it go? Did you save Edward in time? How were the Volturi? Is Italy as pretty as I think it is?" Amy rattled off question after question.

"Slow down there, Amy. We'll give you the details when we get there but just to pacify you and everyone else wanting answers, we got there in time. Edward is fine. He is with Bella and Alice waiting to leave the Volturi castle until it's dark. The Volturi were… is hospitable the wrong word? And Italy is beautiful. I think we might just have to come back, eventually."

"Really? Because that would be fantastic. Did you get me anything?"

"I'm bringing home authentic cheese, wine, and bread from Italy. Does that count?"

"It most certainly does! I can't wait to see you. I really missed you. We all really missed you. In fact, Embry won't stop bugging me to talk to you. Here he is. See you soon, Sissy!" Amy shouted.

"See you soon Amy!" I yelled back. There was a rustling with the phone and I heard the voice I had been dying to hear.

"Tell me your safe, unharmed, and coming home to me." His words warmed my heart and soul.

"Yeah, I'm safe. And as soon as Alice, Edward, and Bella get to the plane, I'll be taking off."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So the two of you are completely fine?"

"The two of us are fine. But by the time I get home I might be a little jet lagged."

"I'll keep your bed warm." I laughed at his almost inappropriate words and my even more inappropriate thoughts.

Then I heard the door open as Alice, Edward, and Bella stepped onto the plane. "They're here. Love you, babe. We'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting. Love you." I shut my phone and started home. Alice sat next to me to help fly the plane as Edward and Bella sat in back. They didn't talk much; in fact, I think she started to sleep while we were passing over London. Alice and I chit-chatted the entire way, which was perfect because I needed the constant conversation to keep me awake. The closer to Washington we flew, the less the tug on my heart hurt. Being away from Embry hurt physically and emotionally. Next time I leave for Italy I'm taking him with me.


	27. Chapter 27 Briefing and Voting

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Briefing and Voting**_

Time for landing. I briefed Alice the best I could about landing procedures. I could land my jet all alone, hands down, but I wanted Alice's assistance because she was there and it would be helpful. Landing a jet wasn't brain surgery or rocket science, but it sure wasn't a walk in the park. We had been flying all night. By the time we were landing, I was worn out and wanted reassurance that I would have someone to back me up. Edward and Bella buckled up and sat up for landing.

Everything went off without a hitch. I moved the jet into the barn before shutting her down. Alice, Edward, Bella and I stayed on the plane for one more minute, because we needed to talk about the story to tell Charlie. I had an idea. Alice shut her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Here's the plan. Charlie is going to be enraged that Edward is walking back into your life without any resistance on your part, Bella. Remember, at the beginning, you wouldn't leave the house except for school or per Charlie's or my request. He's going to want to protect you from the same pain, again." I thought back to the way she looked in the beginning, the way she acted, the way she cried, the way she screamed in terror from bad dreams. I hadn't forgotten it, and being her father, Charlie wasn't going to soon forget it either. Edward winced at my remembrance of Bella's pain. _Sorry._

"Charlie is going to be suspicious no matter what we say. Here's the story, it'll make Charlie at least sympathize a bit more with you, Edward. You were heartbroken about your birthparents, had just discovered they had been in an accident. Although you had never known them, you couldn't handle the news and irrationally broke up with Bella and flew to New York, where your birth parents lived to be able to better connect with them, come to a better understanding of yourself. While we were in New York with Alice, looking at her fashion line, we ran into you. You told Bella that braking up with her was the biggest mistake you had ever made, that she is the most important person in your life, that you will never make the same mistake again, that you begged her to take you back, and that you needed her back in your life again. Capisci?"

"I understand," Edward answered, nodding in confirmation.

"Let's go," Alice suggested, picked up the bags, and headed towards the door. I shut down everything before following Edward, who carried a practically sleeping Bella. Everyone stood there, waiting. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Amy, and Embry all stood waiting with smiling faces and open arms. Embry had been holding Amy up on his hip as I ran into their arms. They embraced me as I embraced them. I covered both of them in kisses as they covered me in kisses.

"Embry and I have decided that you are not allowed to leave us again, unless, we get to go with you." Amy reported in her stern, unwavering tone.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I kissed Amy one more time on the forehead and Embry on the lips, before taking Amy and settling her on my hip as Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders to walk to the car.

Everyone else did the same. Embraced and walked to their cars. Emmett helped out by closing the barn. We all agreed to meet late tonight at my house. Bella and I both needed sleep before talking out what had happened. Jacob was going to head back to La Push to give the pack a brief low down and invite them to my place tonight. Jasper, Alice, and Edward were going to take Bella home. Alice was going to do all of the talking to Charlie, because, frankly, he likes her better than Edward. Edward would only answer to Charlie but otherwise stay silent to assure Charlie that he really did not want to argue. After setting Bella in her room, he would leave, and sneak back to her room through her window. Carlisle and Esme were going to go back to the house to continue unpacking and cleaning. Emmett and Rosalie were going shopping for Amy. Amy, Embry, and I were heading back to the house.

Embry drove because I was dead on my feet. He carried me in the door, up the stairs, into my room, with Amy trailing right behind. It was lighter outside now and I could clearly see the bags under the eyes of both Amy and Embry. It seemed to be they hadn't slept at all in the past few days either. Embry and Amy crawled into bed with me and the three of us fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food. Embry was sleeping with his front to my back as Amy slept with her back to my front. Talk about an Abby-Sandwich. I shifted Amy slightly so I could creep out of bed. In the process, both Amy and Embry roused from sleeping, rubbing their eyes, trying to remember what time of day it was and where they were. Realizing what had happened the past few days, they hugged and kissed me, needing as much embrace as possible.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, you two. Now, tell me why neither of you slept while I was gone." I scolded.

"You see…" Amy started but lacked the rest of her words.

"She was worried, I was worried, and our mutual worry prevented us from getting any real sleep. Even Lobo barely slept. Believe me, we tried, but we would just have a bad dream about something happening to you, and then the sleep we did get was just not good sleep." Embry's explanation made me realize how worried they had been too. While I was in Italy, I could only worry about them. It was nice to know the feeling was mutual.

"I believe you. Come on, let's go get some breakfast… I mean dinner." I shook my head to rattle my brain back to the right time zone. The three of us stumbled down the stairs with Lobo trailing on our heels. We came to the kitchen to find Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle cooking dinner for a large crowd. At the table, Jasper sat with Alice in his lap. The pack was walking in the door, eagerly mouthwatering at the sight of food. Esme served them all plates as we sat all around the kitchen, waiting for Edward and Bella. They walked in not a moment later than the wolves. Embry and I sat on the barstools, while I dragged Amy up on to my lap. With the exception of breathing and utensils clattering against plates, the room was utterly silent. Being me, I decided to break the silence.

"So Italy was rather fun. Not. Next time I fly somewhere, let's not go where there is a group of vampire royalty residing there." My statement got the conversation flowing.

"I agree. Do you think Paris is out of the question? I need some new shoes." Alice pondered the thought of a shopping vacation.

"Alice, I was kidding. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I took a bite of the pesto-chicken pasta and moaned at the flavorful bite. "Thanks you guys. For people who can't eat, you are all fabulous cooks."

"We try. Now tell us, what exactly happened in Italy?" Carlisle begged, wanting to hear the details.

"To sum it up, we made it just in time. But we were dragged into a little conversation with the Volturi –"

"The Volt-who?" Sam asked.

"The Volturi are the equivalent of our kings. If the rules are broken, they are the ones who enforce the law." Carlisle added the tidbit of information.

"And the conversation went fine until the Volturi said Bella and I couldn't leave as humans." A few growls, from both vampires and werewolves, erupted in the room. "Calm down, we're still alive aren't we? Now, I managed to gain my safety by saying a werewolf or two would be coming after any vampire that hurt me or changed me." Embry now studied me carefully and noticed the bruises on my neck that had been concealed by my hair. He started huffing and puffing in rage, backed out of his chair and tried to get some distance from everyone in the room, specifically Amy and me. I set Amy in the chair and ran to Embry, putting my hands on his face, laying kisses all over him. "Embry, calm down. I'm alright. The bruises will go away in a few days. Breathe." My words and actions seemed to calm his down. He took a few more deep breaths before feeling calm enough to open his eyes and gently trace the bruises on my neck. He kissed me gently on the lips and forehead before sitting back on the barstool, with me in his lap. My presence always seemed to calm him down.

"As I was saying, I managed to talk myself out of being harmed, but it wasn't as easy for Bella. No one freak out, but the Volturi are expecting Bella to be changed… soon." A few more wolf and vampire growls sounded through the room. "Calm down. There are a few things that have to happen first. The treaty that bounds the two of you," I said, referring to the vampires and werewolves, "prevents a vampire from biting a human, no matter the distance. So I was wondering if there could be a pardon, but even if you all did allow that, there is a matter of whether or not the Cullens, Edward, and Bella approve of it. But that's another matter."

"If they, the Volturi, came to check on Bella and found she hadn't been changed, what would be the consequences?" Sam asked, thinking over the predicament.

"At best, they would change her themselves. Worst case scenario, they kill her, kill anyone she knows and would have told about vampires, kill us, and probably kill you too, because you all know about vampires as well and could leak the secret." Carlisle answered thoughtfully, pondering the situation with equal tentativeness.

Sam looked to each member of his pack, and they all gave a single, firm nod. Turning his gaze towards the Carlisle and myself, he responded, "We will allow this pardon for Bella, and Bella alone, for the safety of the community."

Carlisle and Sam shook hands, confirming the agreement. After the boys arranged a football game for tomorrow, the pack left, with the exception of my Embry.

"Tell us what else happened," Jasper requested.

"The Volturi had one of my paintings, so Marcus is probably going to drop in sometime to chat about that. I told Aro that there was a way he could have a guarantee that Bella would be changed. Alice showed him a vision of Bella and Edward as vampires, after Alice had changed Bella." I responded.

"Luckily, he didn't realize the flaw in my visions." Alice remarked with a smirk.

"Then Aro noticed that I hadn't said I would be changed, so I used my werewolf shield. Then we were pretty much free to leave. They just said they will be dropping in soon to confirm my werewolf story and Bella being a vampire." I ended the story. "So now we just needed to work out the kinks about Bella being a vampire. For instance, Bells do you even want to change?

"More than anything, I want to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. But it's not just my choice. I want your votes, because this doesn't just affect me, it affects all of you." Bella responded, referring to all of the Cullen's.

"I vote yes. We can find another way to pick a fight with these Volturi!" Emmett replied with a fist pump. Rosalie punched him in the arm as a punishment.

"I vote yes. I already consider you as a sister." Alice voted, standing up to hug Bella.

"Yes. It'd be nice not to want to kill you all the time." Jasper added with a strange face.

Rosalie was next. "It's not that I don't want you as part of the family. I do. It just a choice you only get to make once and none of us got the choice, and I wish someone had been there to vote no for me, so I vote no."

Bella nodded with understanding, and turned towards Esme. "Yes, you are already part of this family."

"You know my vote." Edward added with a grumble.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I can't see you or Bella or anyone else in this family like that again. I vote yes." Carlisle ended the voting with a solid 5 votes vamp, 2 votes anti-vamp.

"It would appear we have a decision. Now, we'll let you two finalize the details, but Edward if you don't want to change her or feel like you can't I'm sure Carlisle will do it." I looked to Carlisle, who nodded in agreement with my statement.

"Thanks for coming over. We'll see you all tomorrow for the game." I ended the night, letting Embry tuck Amy in bed upstairs. Edward left with Bella to sneak her back into her room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie left too. But I asked Esme and Carlisle to wait for everyone to leave, because I needed to talk to Carlisle.

Embry came back downstairs so the four of us could talk. We all moved to the living room.

"What is this about?" Carlisle questioned.

"We were hoping you could be our doctor." I asked, looking down and then back up.

Esme gasped is surprise, but they both looked ecstatic. Carlisle geared into doctor mode. "I'd love to be your doctor. How far along are you?"

"He or she was conceived on January 29th." Embry replied.

"I'll have to do a full check-up before I can tell you the due date, but by the looks of you, I'd say the due date is September 21st, give or take a few days." Carlisle responded. "Do you mind coming over in two days for your first check-up?"

"No, that'd be great. And that's actually why I wanted to ask you to be our doctor, because I don't really want to go find a doctor, especially with one so handy. I didn't want to explain how both types of birth control didn't work. You also have to understand that I wanted to keep this quiet, for his or her safety."

"We understand completely," Esme responded, placing a comforting hand on my knee.

"And if you would not mention this to anyone, especially Amy. I want to tell her when the pregnancy is far enough along and that there is no chance of losing the baby." I begged.

"We know, but what are we supposed to do about keeping this from Alice and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward knows, and he knows he isn't allowed to tell anyone. Alice won't see it either, because Embry is the father and she can't see the wolves. Embry practically never leaves my side, so the chances of her seeing are slim to none."

"It would seem you have this all worked out." Carlisle responded. He and Esme stood up and thanked me for having the discussion at my house.

"No problem. It's kind of no man's land so just think of me as Switzerland. Thanks for cooking." I hugged them goodbye.

They left the house with a promise of seeing us tomorrow for the game and in two days for the check-up. Embry and I went up to my room to fall back asleep. Being pregnant and dealing with vampires and werewolves was exhausting.


	28. Epilogue Not the End

_**Epilogue**_

_**Not the End**_

The werewolves won the football game, although Emmett said the game was rigged. I'm not even sure how the game could have been rigged. Spring Break ended without a hitch. Charlie dislikes Edward but Bella isn't in trouble and he is at least letting Edward in the house. I doubt he would be so easy on Edward if Bella weren't absolutely happy.

Bella and I were sitting in my living room while Edward was hunting with Emmett and Jasper, Amy was being spoiled by Alice and Rosalie, and Embry was on patrol. From what Bella told me, Carlisle is going to change her after graduation unless Edward convinces her there is another way of doing things. She said she'd rather have Edward change her but the condition is marriage, and with that comes college tuition and a new car.

"Wait a minute! He's offering you immortality, marriage which means sex, college tuition, and a new car. Why isn't there an engagement ring on that ring finger?"

"I don't know, I guess the word marriage freaks me out. You know how Charlie and Renee would feel about it, especially at this age." Bella tried to make up excuses.

"I guarantee you Renee would be okay with you marrying Edward at this age, because she knows you're more middle-aged than any other teenager on the planet. And as for Charlie, he'd freak out if you were getting married at age thirty."

"The second part is probably true," Bella mused.

"The first part is right too. Why don't you see for yourself how Renee feels about Edward in general by using those plane tickets from your birthday?" I offered.

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll see when Edward wants to go. Thanks for being there to talk with me."

"That's what friends are there for. To piece you together when you're broken and make sure that you stay fixed. Just promise me that if you do decide to get married and run off to Vegas to get married that you take me with you so I can be your witness."

"Deal."

This may have been the end of that conversation for now, but I was sure it was going to come back. And this wasn't the end of a story, just a chapter of a story too long to fit in one book.


	29. New Year's Eve Outtake between 19 & 20

Piecing Her Together

_**New Year's Eve Outtake**_

_**Celebrating for the Greater Good**_

I was running around on December 31st at eight in the morning with my head chopped off. Figuratively speaking, of course. Everyone would be coming over in ten hours and I was panicking. I pre-purchased everything, except for hot chocolate powder? How is it that out of all the food in our pantry, hot chocolate powder is the one piece of food that had to run out yesterday? So here I am running around the house looking for more hot chocolate powder that obviously is nowhere to be found. How can I have a New Year's Eve party in the middle of a Washington winter without hot chocolate? I have mini-marshmallows but no hot chocolate. Luckily, just as I was about to blow a gasket, Embry walks in the house with a bag full of groceries.

"Alice called. She said you were out of a few things." He gave me a gentle grin as he lifted up the grocery bag in an offering gesture.

I rushed towards him, threw my arms around his neck, and jumped on him by wrapping my legs around his waist. "What… did I…ever do… to deserve a man… as amazing… as you?" I kissed him in between words.

"I'm not sure, but unless you want your sister to walk in on us doing this, you might want to climb down." He laughed with me once I realized that I was hanging on his three feet off the ground. I shimmed down, kissed him one more time, and took the groceries from his hand.

"Amy is off with Rosalie and Emmett getting into who knows what kind of trouble." I emptied the contents of the bag realizing that he had everything I had forgotten to buy from the store.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked looking at the arrangement of food, pots, pans, and dishes around the kitchen.

"I'd love the help but I thought that you were on patrol today." I went to make him some breakfast.

"I traded my patrol today with Paul and Jared for some food. I threatened that without my help in the kitchen there wouldn't be enough food for them to eat." He threw me a sheepish grin. "It was the best way to get out of patrol to spend time with you, I knew that small party or not, you would still have a slight panic attack if you didn't have someone to help. I'm not Esme or a five-star chef, but I can learn on my feet really well."

"I know which is why I love that you are here. Could you do me a favor and chop the carrots, celery, onions, potatoes, and tomatoes into chunks small enough to eat? Then throw them into that crock pot?"

"The crock what?" He asked with the most confused expression.

I giggled and pointed to the electric pot, "The crock pot. It's the pot that stays warm and is plugged in. The meat and broth are already warm and ready. I just want you to add the vegetables."

He was already fast at work before I finished my sentence. I went back to preparing the cheese and meat platters. Once they were ready I slipped them onto an empty shelf in the refrigerator. I heard soft crying behind me. I turned around to see a sobbing Embry. I walked towards him slowly, and gingerly rubbed circles in his back with my hand.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?"

He sobbed once more. "I'm fine. It's just the onions." He wiped his eyes with back of his hand.

"Oh, baby, let me trade jobs with you. If you make the rest of my veggie platters I'll chop the rest of the onions."

"It's okay, just know that these tears aren't for the onion, they're all for you." He smiled at his own joke and kept chopping. I laughed, smacked him lightly in the arm and went back to work.

"Just be careful, I know it's harder to see when your eyes are teary and I don't need you to…"

"Ouch!"

"Chop anything off." I sighed and turned around to see a huge gash on Embry's hand, all along the palm of his hand from one side to the other. The sight of blood made me spring into action. I grabbed the tea towel and wrapped it around his hand.

"You know that it'll heal in no time at all." He remarked but still followed me to the sink as I applied pressure on his hand.

"I know, but this way we minimize the blood spatter, minimize clean-up, prevent you from being in too much pain, and don't get the food all bloody." I took the towel off of his hand and started running it beneath water. Letting the wound seal, he sat there for a minute while I bleached the counter, knife, and towel. I knew that the vampires wouldn't be enticed by wolf blood but I just wanted to be sure.

"How is the wound?" I asked, putting the bleach away.

"All sealed, but I think I should stay away from knives for a few hours. Do you have anything else I can do?"

"I actually was hoping you would show up and hang streamers. Being five feet and three inches puts me at a disadvantage when it comes to decorating." I commented, pulling out the streamers and tape. Embry kissed me on the cheek, taking the supplies, and set off to decorate our living room. I finished all of the food platters, salads, entrées, and main dishes when Esme walks in the door, carrying a chocolate fountain machine. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper are trailing behind her with the melted chocolate, strawberries, bananas, and other delicious dippers.

"I thought you were going to make ice cream cake?"

"It's much too cold for that and this will be more exciting. I promise that I'll clean up all of it; I just thought it would be fun to try this out." Esme smiled a warm, comforting grin and set-off to set up the chocolate fountain.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And you're most certainly right, it's much too cold to have ice cream cake." I commented, leaving to go turn up the heater. I had one too many Goosebumps on my arms for my liking. I came back to the kitchen to find the Cullens flitting around, helping prepare the rest of the food and drinks.

"Abby, go sit down. Let us deal with this and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Esme offered and how could I deny an offer like that. I thanked the Cullens and went to the living room to fall asleep on the couch as I watched Embry hang up streamer after streamer after streamer.

The next thing I know, people are jumping all over me, hollering "Dog Pile!" My eyes shot open to find Embry, Jared, Paul, Jake, Amy, Emmett, and Jasper all stacked on top of me.

"I'd like to point out that a few of us aren't dogs." Emmett joked.

"Let me rephrase. Dog, Leech, and Human Pile." Jared threw back.

"Okay, everyone off so I can make sure our food is ready," I commanded and before I finished saying food, everyone was off the couch escorting me to the kitchen. When I say everyone, I really mean to say all of the wolves. They seemed to be salivating at the mouth with the mention of food, or I guess, my food. Just kidding about the salivating…. Not really.

Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Sam, Emily, and Kim, Jared's imprint, were all sitting around in the kitchen talking about how freezing it was outside. The boys dispersed into the different areas of the kitchen, striking up conversation as Embry followed me to check on the food. The beef stew was ready along with the hot dogs, hamburgers, and cheese burgers Esme had prepared. Embry pulled out the chips, salsa, veggie platter, and cheese and meat tray, setting them on the counter to let everyone dig into those. After about thirty minutes of everyone eating finger food, Esme and I started serving the stew, dogs, and burgers. Emmett went to turn on some music from the sound system he had brought with him. I must have really been sleeping hard to not have noticed him move this entire DJ set up into the living room. Everyone flowed into the living room after eating.

Just after I was awakened by the pile of people, Jasper and Carlisle moved the living room furniture into the garage, now turning my living room into a dance floor. The dance party started and people would drift back into the kitchen every once in a while to snack on the chocolate fountain. At one point, I left with Embry to go eat some of the chocolate.

I dipped a strawberry into the waterfall and fed it to Embry. He picked up a banana and did the same, leaving his fingers in contact with my lips a little longer than normal. We did this with a few more pieces of food until I thought I heard scratching at the back door. Lobo was inside with Amy on the dance floor, so who could that be?

Embry and I slowly walked to the back of the house, him leading as a protective shield. As we reached the back door another scratch and whimper sounded from the porch. It almost sounded like a… dog. And that's when it clicked. I had nearly forgotten that I had offered Jake a plate of food if he stopped by the house.

"Embry, it's just Jake. Could you go get him a pair of your spare sweatpants from upstairs, while I get him some food?" I asked, already walking to the kitchen to fix him a plate. Embry leaped up the stairs, going to find one of his extra pants, which he leaves in my room in case his clothes are torn while he is on patrol.

I grabbed a plate and put on nearly one of everything. A burger, a hot dog, a bowl of beef stew, some salad and a bit of every entrée I had in the house. Embry had walked outside just as I was warming up the buns. By the time I reached the porch, Jacob had pants on and the two of them were talking. I handed Jake the plate and sat down with Embry on the hanging bench Jasper installed as a Christmas gift.

"So how's the food? I hope it doesn't taste too bad." I commented, worried that it might taste stale.

"It's perfect. Thank Esme for the burgers." He said finishing the hot dogs and burgers without breathing in between bites. He grabbed the soup spoon and started guzzling the stew. "And this beef stew is great, Abby. If you made it every day, the pack wouldn't leave your house." He finished the last drop of stew and moved to the other entrées. "Embry, you are one lucky man."

"I know." My wolf smiled and kissed my forehead.

Jake finished his meal and sat back in the wicker chair looking awfully satisfied. "If you keep eating like that, you're going to give yourself a stomach cramp." I warned.

"It's worth it." He closed his eyes, leaning back, rubbing his full belly. "So how's the party?"

"It's only half as exciting because I feel like a fight is going to break out any minute between the vampires and werewolves. For fun though, because you know Emmett and Paul would love nothing more than a good brawl, even better if they think their opponent is evenly matched." I responded, knowing that no one would fight, especially because of the Alpha order, issued by Sam.

"Well, thanks for the food, Abby, but I should get back on patrol. See you guys later." Jacob ran off into the backyard, hopping over the fence and into the forest. Being a wolf definitely seemed to be in his blood. Well, it was all in their blood, but Jake seemed more naturally gifted than the others.

Embry and I sat on the porch, his heat keeping me warm. We just sat in silence for what could have been hours, but felt like minutes. After all this time, Embry spoke.

"I noticed that you don't wear your wedding ring from Greg anymore." And his words sounded more curious than anything else.

"I didn't want my wearing it to hurt you, so I keep it in my pocket. I know that's not the best place to keep it but I can't think of anything else. Wearing it on my right hand feels too weird after wearing it on my left hand for so long, so I just keep it in my front left pocket." As dumb as that reasoning sounded, I couldn't think of any other way that wouldn't hurt Embry, but would still let me keep Greg close to my heart.

"Which is why I got you this," He reached behind his back and pulled out a black, velvet jewelry box.

"You better not have spent money too much on this." I scolded, opening the box. Inside sat a small, gold chain. Plain and simple, but oh so perfect to string my ring on.

"Oh, help me put it on," I smiled, kissed, and jumped off of the bench. He laughed at my antics, but was truly happy to see I liked the gift. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and fed it onto the chain. I turned around and let Embry put the chain around my neck. The length was just perfect so that I could look down and see the diamond shimmer, but not too long that it would get in my way.

I kissed Embry long and hard to show my appreciation of his thoughtfulness. He knew that I wouldn't ever be able to let Greg go, but caring enough to not want me to let him go. Although it would have been silly for Embry to be jealous of a dead man, any man would have easily been enraged to see his woman keeping the ring of her previous boyfriend, but not my man. He cared and that was all that mattered. So we kissed on the porch, the combined body heat and passion practically incinerating our clothes. But our kissing had to stop when Emmett, Paul, Jared, and Jasper walked out the back door into the backyard.

"Hey, I thought Sam said no fighting!" I cautioned.

"He did, but he didn't say we couldn't have a friendly arm wrestling competition." Jared grinned at the loophole he had found.

"Just don't break Amy's toys, or you're getting her new ones while you hold the box of tissues for her when you tell a crying six year-old that you didn't mean to break her toys." Embry said the words before I could even caution them against arm wrestling near the tree house. What a man. I practically swooned at the sound of his voice.

As to not be witnesses to a potential crime, Embry and I walked back inside to keep dancing with the rest of my party guests. It was about half an hour before the boys came back inside, with Emmett wearing a dejected expression, and Paul wearing a triumphant one. I shook my head at their antics and continued to dance the night away.

At eleven p.m. and fifty-nine minutes, we counted down the seconds. Every one hollered "Happy New Year!" while shooting streamers and confetti and silly string. Emmett blew an obnoxious horn just like Paul (man, the two of them were a bad combination). Embry lifted me into his arms and kissed me silly.

"Happy New Year, baby," he gifted me with the heart melting smile.

"Right back at you, honey," I grinned back, and kissed him some more.

The night ended with a bang. Literally. Apparently, Emmett bought fireworks with Jasper in Mexico (because "they have the best ones in Mexico"), so we set them off in the front yard. They were nothing like the Disneyland fireworks, especially because the Chief-of-Police was sitting with us, but they were bright enough to make us feel the joy of the New Year. I think Charlie would have had a bigger issue with the fireworks had it not been for everyone being so darn happy, even Bella. She had to be the happiest person there, even without Edward. That problem would have to be fixed soon, but for now, she didn't need fixing, and that seemed to be enough reason for Charlie not to drag Emmett and Jasper downtown.

The night ended with a bang, and I made Emmett clean the house up because he introduced silly string to my carpet. Not a mess I wanted to clean up. But all in all, not a bad night. It's not every day you bring mortal enemies together for the greater good. The greater good being a great holiday party. That's a _good_ enough reason for me to celebrate.

6 | Page


	30. Chapter 1 Late First Ch of KHT

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Late**_

Forks, Washington never felt warmer. I don't mean literally, because the weather is quite freezing and wet. What I mean by the phrase it never felt warmer is that I had never felt happier and more loved than I have while living in Forks.

Bella and Edward have been joined at the hip ever since we rescued him on Spring Break. Granted, I am also joined at the hip with Embry Call when he isn't running patrol or we're both not in school. Amy has been so happy to have so much love in her life. Rosalie and Emmett pick her up every day after school, take her on some spoil-filled-adventure and bring her home by five. Esme and Carlisle are over often as well. After hearing about the pregnancy, Esme can't help but cook all of my dinners and talk baby with me. Carlisle, by default, wanting to spend all his time with Esme, comes over and reads or does work until Esme leaves.

I think Alice is suspicious about my pregnancy. I'd love to tell her, especially because I need some major help going shopping for maternity clothes and baby furniture and baby clothes. Normally, Alice tends to go shopping and Jasper goes with her, but they both come over around dinner time to show off all of her purchases, which is why she hasn't over-heard about the baby yet.

Embry stays over all afternoon when he isn't running patrol. He tends to spend nights with me too, unless he has a test the next day or his mom is starting to worry about him. Bella always eats dinner with Charlie and Edward, who naturally sits there awkwardly because of his "special diet." Honestly, I know Charlie thinks something is "funky" with Edward and the Cullen family, but he won't say anything for Bella's sake.

The pregnancy is moving along and I am in some serious need of new clothes. I'm surprised no one at school has mentioned anything about my abnormally large belly. Neither has Bella or Alice or anyone really. I'm afraid one day it will just slip out or something because I'm too tired to keep my baby a secret any longer. That's also the hardest part too, because I want to scream at the top of my lungs that I'm having a baby. He or she, no matter how unplanned, has been my source of joy ever since the minute I found out that Embry and I were having a baby. The even more awkward part would be explaining to everyone that we were bright enough to use multiple types of birth control, they just happened not to work so well. That very first night we made love was the night Jr. was conceived, because not only did the condom break, but I had also forgotten to take my pill that one day out of the entire two years I've been on the pill. Embry and I joke about the two of us being the most fertile people on the planet for us to conceive a baby in just one night. Granted, we had sex after that night, but that was the only night our protection didn't quite work properly.

Now that the baby is on the way we couldn't be happier. Embry's proposal to me is a story for another time, but in short he asked if I wanted to get married this summer, before the baby came, not in a rude, un-planned way, but the way with flowers, a ring, and romantic moonlit dinner. I said I would happily marry him this summer but that I wanted to wait a month before we started telling anyone. His mom knows, especially because she legally has to approve of our marriage because Embry is underage. We decided that we will start publicizing the wedding and the baby in May. It's the perfect time because the weather will warm up and I won't be able to hide a baby bump under my clothes any longer.

Its mid-April and raining, as usual. Embry kissed me awake and disappeared out the window to go to school, telling me that he'd see me for dinner tonight. Fridays had become the barbeque nights at my house with werewolves and vampires alike. Although only the werewolves and humans ate, it was the perfect time for socializing, bonding, and easing the tension between the two groups that had long been established as enemies. Esme, Emily, Bella and I would cook, the boys would talk, wrestle, or watch sports on the high-definition, flat screen television Emmett insisted he buy for the house if he was going to be spending so much time here. The other girls would socialize with us as we cooked.

Before leaving, Embry did give me a quick update about who would be coming tonight.

"Do you remember Leah and Seth Clearwater? Harry's kids?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course! Are they coming too?"

"Not exactly," he fished for the right words. "A few weeks ago, they started shifting after losing their dad. Sue is shocked by the news. Leah is freaking out because she thinks that she's a genetic dead end because girls haven't been known to shift, and Seth thinks that being a wolf is the coolest thing on the planet."

I sat there, taking in the information. Two new werewolves, one of which was not happy about the situation. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Sam is convinced that you could talk some sense into Leah, like you do everyone else. Leah won't let Sam or Emily go near her because of what happened with the imprinting and she frankly despises the entire male race. Sam just wants you to talk to her today to try and get her to calm down. She won't stop shifting because she gets so enraged all of the time."

"What makes you think that she'll listen to me? I'm after all friends with a family of vampires, who are the beings that make her change into being a werewolf."

"Because that is your only downfall. Leah is a logical person, she knows you have never caused her any harm, nor have you ever caused anyone heartbreak. She hates people who cause heartbreak."

"Remind me never to break your heart." I kissed him on the cheek as he sat half way in the house, half way out, resting on the window sill.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He stole a kiss too. "So you'll try to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'll go after I get out of school. Everyone won't be coming over for a few hours after that, so I'll be fine on time. Where is she staying?"

"Sam's place," he replied.

"Well, that's the dumb."

"Why?"

"Because she obviously isn't over Sam, and even if she was, being in his house that he now shares with Emily would just constantly poke at her emotions. I'm surprised she hasn't torn the house down. Does she need any new clothes? Never mind, I'll bring her something anyway, chances are she's tiered of wearing rags." I kissed Embry one more time before insisting that he needed to leave before we were both late for school.


End file.
